Eureka Seven: The Chosen Ones
by Adipvpster
Summary: Are you eager to know what happens when Renton and Eureka returns home? Read this story, it takes place after the 'Second Summer of Love'. Also discover why Renton was chosen and learn his dark past as he once again sets with Eureka to save the world!
1. Chapter 1

**Eureka Seven: The Chosen Ones**

By Aditya

**Chapter 1: The Beginning at Bellforest**

In the Bellforest town, school is in session. It's a history class "_It has been 4 years since 'The Second Summer of Love' took place in the depths of this planet. After investigating the planet using advance equipment, it is confirmed that this planet which we live is indeed earth. The hero 'Renton Thurston' and his wife who is supposed to be a 'Coralian', 'Eureka Thurston' has been missing since then. We are proud to say that 'Adrock Thurston' who saved the world in 'First Summer of Love' and his son 'Renton Thurston' who also saved the world in 'Second Summer of Love' were from the same town that we here live in, that's right, Bellforest and they both attended this same school in which you are right now. Now moving on…"_

"Excuse me, sir" came a voice from behind.

"Yes" answered the teacher

"What exactly happens in the 'Summer of the love'?"

"I would recommend asking someone who actually witnessed it with his own eyes." _pointing towards Maurice _"Mr. Thurston would you wish to tell what exactly happened in the 'Second Summer of Love'?"

Maurice stood up, "I don't know exactly what happened, but when it was all over a Coralian who was on our ship named 'Gonzy' told that the thing which we saw was 'Second Summer of Love'."

"Could you be more specific?"

"I told you I was just a kid back then. I couldn't understand a single thing, besides we had other things to worry about," a little depressed, he took his seat.

"It's alright Mr. Thurston. We don't blame you._ Now moving on the assassination of sages…"_

"Another question, is Renton Thurston and Eureka Thurston dead?"

"No they're not", shouted Maurice. He was frustrated to hear this. Without a single thought, he took his bag and left the classroom."

"_I can't take this" Maurice thought. "They could've been killed back there, but nobody values their life. They have been put into History books like they won't return. I know they are still alive. Mama, Renton, please come back quickly. I can't wait any longer" tears ran through his cheeks and jumped at the ground as he thought... _

The Bell rang as soon as he left the classroom. Quickly recovering, he ran to collect Maeter and Linck. Joining with them, he started to walk towards his home.

"Nii-san, were you crying again?" asked Linck

"Oh… no" replied Maurice

"Don't you know? Lying is bad. Do you want to welcome Mama and Papa with a lie?" asked Maeter rather seriously.

"I don't know if they will come back or not."

"Of course they will come back. Papa promised to bring Mama back to us don't you remember. Did he break any promise he made?" said Linck.

"It was the First promise he ever made to us." Replied Maurice

"I know for sure that nobody ever breaks their first promise. So they will return."

"I hope so too"

Hearing Maeter say these words, didn't really affected Maurice. He knew that he had to think positively like his siblings, but he just couldn't bring himself too. He had a feeling that they were not around him. He couldn't understand why he was so worried.

"I am going to be in my room. Don't disturb me", Maurice said as soon as he returned.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Axel

"He is worried about Mama and Papa" replied Linck.

"It is becoming worse and worse everyday" added Maeter.

"Well it could be understood" said Axel, "I wonder how long do they make us wait until they return. I wish I could see them before my time is up"

"Grandpa" shouted Linck and Maeter "Don't say such things. We know our Papa won't break his promise. He will return with Mama"

Hearing this all Axel could do was smile. He thought to himself, _"Renton, you are a great father indeed. To have children who trust you this much that they haven't given up on your promise for 4 years…" _

"Well then", said Axel "I will go talk to Maurice" as he walked towards his room.

Maurice was holding the compac drive. There was nothing on it. If anyone other than him were to see the compac drive, they would definitely throw it away as garbage. But for Maurice, it was important. It was the same compac drive that once had Renton and Eureka's name on it. But now, it was useless. Seeing, this, it brought back memory. Maurice couldn't hold his tears any longer. He started to cry.

"Don't tell me you are crying again!"

"Grandpa, No I … I wasn't actually"

"Maurice I understand you are sad but you should…"

"I should what? Try to forget them or put the past behind me?"

"I didn't mean that."

"Then what is it that you wanted me to do? All I wanted was to be like a normal family. Reffing with my father, eating mother's cooking everyday, going out on family outings. Is this really that much to wish for? All I wish is to be happy with my family."

Axel couldn't say a word. Only one thought came to his mind, about Renton. _Did he want to do things like this as well? His mother left him, his father left him and even his sister left him. How did he feel back then?_

Maurice couldn't stop crying. Axel forced him to his lap. When he turned his vision towards the door, he saw Maeter and Linck just about to cry.

"Come here" Axel said. Maurice didn't want to face them in that condition. So he tried to hold back his tears. Maeter and Linck approached Axel but they too had tears in their eyes. Seeing this, it moved Axel very much. "Let's go out of town for dinner tonight" he said. He couldn't gather any words to comfort them. But he did realized what to do…


	2. Chapter 2

**Eureka Seven: The Chosen Ones**

By Aditya

**Chapter 2- Rejoin the "Gekko-State"**

"Hello, is this Holland?" spoke Axel

"No sir... I am…"

"Oh! Dominic is it? I am glad to hear your voice again"

"Yes sir, I am glad you are alright as well, sir"

"Is Holland there?"

"He is in the bridge now; do you want me to call him?"

"No, that's fine. I have to tell something to Holland"

"I can call Holland right away!"

"No, can you tell him to come to Bellforest right away"

"What? O.K. then, I will tell him. Is it something important?"

"I can't talk about it in the phone, so will you guys hurry up and get here?"

"We are near that area, we will be there in 15 minutes"

Axel hanged up the phone with agony in his heart. He knew what he was going to do was the right thing. But, it wasn't the easy one. He knew that this day would eventually come, but he still wasn't prepared. When he returned from the mountains where he went to make his call, he went straight up to Maurice's room. He saw him holding the compac drive in his hand.

"I realize now" said Maurice noticing Axel entering his room.

"I get it why I was so worried"

"And why is that?" asked Axel.

"Because 3 years ago, this compac drive stopped functioning and I thought that something had happened to them" Maurice paused for a moment "Grandpa, I would like to return to Gekko-go and search for them." He said it with confidence in his eyes. It was a sight that reminded Axel of Renton.

"Grandpa, please let me go. I promise that I will return and…."

Suddenly, a gush of wind entered through the opened window. "They are faster than I thought" said Axel.

"Grandpa! Does this mean?" Maurice exclaimed. Axel's eye answered his question. Maurice, without a thought ran outside, it was as he thought, it was Gekko-go.

"Look, Holland's ship has come" Maeter and Linck also ran and joined Maurice. Axel just walked and stood behind them.

"Sorry, for not visiting" said Holland as soon as he got off the ship. "I heard you wanted to talk to me in person" No one except him seemed to leave the ship. Everybody stood and watched from the hanger.

"Yes it has been a while," replied Axel "Could you come with me for a while?"

While Maeter and Linck were busy reuniting in the ship, Axel and Holland returned to the garage. They didn't notice Maurice following with them.

"What?" exclaimed Holland. "Do you seriously want to send the kids with me?" He was still in a shock after hearing that.

"Yes. I am sure?"

"But why? Did they become any burden to you?"

"No, don't blame them. I am the one to blame here.

Holland still had a confused look on his face.

Seeing this Axel replied, "I thought I could give Adrock and Renton a normal and happy life. I failed his father and him, I failed both of them. I really didn't wish any of this to happen. Although they became heroes, they couldn't bring their family a least bit of happiness. When Adrock died, he took Diane with him and Renton had to be raised without knowing the love of a father or mother. Although I thought I could make it up, I couldn't become his father or mother. Now it's the same with his kids. Although they are the part of Thurston family, they aren't getting any love as well. I don't think an old man like me could comfort their young heart."

"I understand now"

"They would better find happiness in searching for father and mother in your care than waiting for them in here. So, I beg you to take them with you"

"There is no need for that. I fully understand how it feels not having father and mother. I will do my best to protect them."

"And one more thing, this is about Maurice."

"Yes, what about him?" asked Holland with a surprising voice.

"Maurice is extremely intelligent. He is the cleverest person in the Thurston family, more than Adrock or me or Renton. So don't ignore his words thinking he is a child. Please Holland"

"I know him very well, so don't you worry"

Maurice, who heard this conversation, didn't know what to do. To be happy or sad, he just ran towards his room and started to pack while crying. He was happy to be searching for his parents but also sad to be leaving 3 years of his grandpa's home. He never experienced this kind of feeling before. He knew, and understood Axel very well. So, he thought crying would insult him. So after some moments, he calmed down and took his backpack downstairs, there he saw Maeter and Linck packed,

"You're late" said Linck

"I am sorry" replied Maurice

"Well, hurry up, Grandpa is waiting" said Maeter in a rather sobbing voice

Without further speaking, they walked slowly towards the 'Gekko-go'. Maeter and Linck bid Axel good-bye and entered the ship, but Maurice didn't have the slightest clue what he had to do. Seeing his confused face, Axel approached him and said, "Protect your brother and sister"

"Grandpa!" Maurice exclaimed while about to burst into tears

"I won't allow you to return to your room unless you bring Renton and Eureka with you. Do you understand? Maurice Thurston!"

Hearing this soothed him a little as it made him proud. It was the first time he had ever heard his Grandpa speak like that. Wiping his tears, all he could do was say "yes". He didn't find a single word except that.

Holland placed his hand over Maurice's head and said, "Well then, don't make them wait any longer". Maurice ran towards the Gekko-go without turning back. He didn't want his grandpa see him cry.

"I am thinking of leaving Bellforest for now. I don't think I will get used without having these kids around, so if you find them, no when you find them, will you look after them for me?" asked Axel with a 450 bow.

"You know you can trust us, they part of our family as much as they are of yours" replied Holland and started to move towards the ship.

"And one more thing, don't involve the children in any of your fights against those rebellions we keep on hearing about" said Axel with a smile

Holland too replied with a smile, "Don't ask for impossible. They have Thurston before their name now. I can't stop them even if I wanted to!"

"Yeah! That's right and Look after yourself and your big family"

"I will" Holland left the scene as he boarded the Gekko-Go and it took off.

"It has been a long time. I wonder how everybody is doing?" said Linck to Maeter as they entered the Gekko-Go.

"I knew it, Gekko-go wouldn't change even after a decade" sighed Maeter after taking a good look at the crew

"But still, this is our home now", said Maurice.

"Halt" said Matthieu.

"What now" asked the kids simultaneously?

"We have a new rule now and that is…" he turned towards the crew and signaled them. The crew positioned themselves in the hanger and welcomed the members of its family, "Welcome back to your Home" said everyone

"You know what this calls for" said Matthieu looking at Hilda changing his emotions.

"Party!" screamed Moondoggie.

"Man these guys never change," sighed Hilda with a smile. While everyone engaged in their talk, Maurice approached Holland,

"Holland"

"What's up Maurice?"

"Did you get any lead on Mama and Renton?"

Everyone went into '_silent _mode' after hearing this

After a moment of pause he replied, "Sorry, but we couldn't find them. We have traveled this planet almost… well I last count. Still, we couldn't ..."

"I see" said Maurice with a depressed voice

"Hey, don't worry. We will travel the world another 100 times if we need to. We don't give up that easily you know" said Talho trying to cheer him up.

"Yes, once you become a member of Gekko-go, you can't easily escape from us" said Hap

"Yeah, and they owe me a photo for the _Ray=Out_" added Stoner

"I know that. You guys are talking like I am a newbie here", replied Maurice

"Hey common, we just wanted to cheer you up" said Anemone with a smile.

"Quick, I need to get to my room, this bag is heavy" cried Linck

"Yeah, and I have to unpack my things, I have several things that I need to show you guys" nodded Maeter.

"Hilda, take us to our room", both Maeter and Linck tagged on her shoulders although they couldn't reach it.

"Hey! Take it easy, you just got here, your room… room…, where should I put you guys now? Yes I've got it. O.K, follow me"

"_Man! I really missed this environment_" thought Maurice with a thought of worry about Axel.

"Here you are!" said Hilda as she opened the door.

"Wow, this is really a big room", exclaimed Maeter and Linck as they ran and jumped across the bed.

"Hilda, you do realize that this room too big for 3 of us" asked Maurice with a strange look. He didn't understand it because it really was big for 3 kids and the bed there was enough for 5 members to sleep together.

Hilda looked at him and smiled. She then turned towards the children who were acting like savages on the bed and said, "Now, Maeter and Linck behave yourself. Once we find your Papa and Mama they will be staying here as well, so keep this room clean O.K"

Linck and Maeter having paused for a moment, started to clean the mess they made. Hilda just smiled at them and turned to look at Maurice. She didn't had the slightest idea how much this affected Maurice. It was like,-a kid who had lost in eternal darkness found a ray of light. Without any response, Maurice too joined in cleaning the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eureka Seven: The Chosen Ones**

By Aditya

**Chapter 3 – Mysterious Reffing Couple: Red and Blue**

Somewhere, at the same time, on the other hemisphere of earth, a military ship has ordered to monitor a 'Kute Coralian' lead by commander 'Walt Dala Dela'. [He is the same person who was in charge of ambushing Gekko state with Charles and Ray]

"The HQ sure gave us this difficult mission when we can't feel the sun" commander whined.

"Commander, we have confirmed the formation of 'Kute Coralian-Renton' within the 25 km radius. Our KLF platoons are ready to be dispatched for monitoring it closely at your command"

"Alright, order the troops to be on stand-by mode. Tell them they will enter into the 'Renton' as soon as we approach the Trapar Field."

"Roger, Commander"

"Report on the area. Have there been in any activities of any ships here?"

"Commander, according to the data, sent by headquarters, we are clear to go"

"Hmm… What about our radar?"

"Commander, our radar has started to get deflected at this point and we are unable to determine anything at this position. But we didn't find anything on it as well up to this point"

"I guess HQ's data could be accurate at this point. They won't make any error in such an important mission now; can they?"

"No Commander"

"Alright, we will begin our operation in 5 minutes"

"Roger, Commander"

"I hope everything goes smoothly commander" said the scientist-Alex aboard the ship.

"I hope so too, Doctor."

"Is it me or… Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am nervous," Commander replied after a short pause, he continued, "I hate these kinds of jobs."

"May I ask why?"

"Do you want to know?" having an irritated look on his face,

"First, we haven't got any experience in these kinds of jobs. I mean, we exist to fight"

Alex just stared at him for his next response, looking at his face he continued, "Second, no reinforcement could save us and third, it is useless for us"

"For you it might be, but for us this is just like visiting God's abode"

"Has anyone visited this God's abode of yours?" asked commander with an unpleasant voice.

"Of course, haven't you watched any read this in new history books?" asked Alex like he was teasing him

"I don't mean Thurston's or the Gekko-Go, I mean from the military"

"No" saying Alex continued, "but don't worry. We are not here to enter it and our calculations can't go wrong. They are 95% accurate."

"What about the rest 5%"

Without replying to his question, Alex continued, "This is the first Kute Coralian to appear in 3 years and that too in the middle of the desert. Lucky don't you think, we don't have to worry about any civilian casualties."

"Easy for you to say! My men are gambling their life. If they die, it would be of no value to anyone"

"We are not here to get killed commander, we are just here to observe, besides I am sure that a 'raise' is waiting for you and your crew" said Alex with a chuckle

"Don't try to comfort me with words" said commander with anger.

Alex didn't complain. As 'The Military' had assigned only one ship for this _adventure _based on his proposal, it was natural for the commander to be angry at him.

He knew that only one ship could enter the zone and if too many ships would surround the area, it would only make the job difficult for the limited number of scientists there. Actually it was the cover-up given by him.

The real reason was that they didn't had the slightest idea that a Coralian is about to appear! Normally, they had the technology to figure out the appearance of a 'Kute Coralian' before 24 hours_._ But this Coralian didn't show any sign of arrival until the countdown was reduced to 7 hours! When they had a sudden alarm about this incident, all the arrangements were made on a whim.

No one; even Alex was in charge of this operation didn't know what was going on. Being asked by superiors that why they couldn't detect this Coralian? He just said- _There wasn't any recent formation of 'Kute Coralian' and we thought that, this may be because 'Command Cluster' is at rest._ _So, we got a bit lazy. He understood that his options, on hearing this response would decrease gradually._

Alex who also predicted that, this particular Kute Coralian could be different than other ones they had studied so far and may well behave different than the other ones and it would be wise to send only one ship at this time to just investigate rather than to break in.

His predictions were right! The desert below them was as violent as it could possibly be. If this was on a populated land, then there wouldn't be any survivors for about 100 km!!

"Commander, we will are entering into the _Trapar field_ of 'Renton' now:

"Good, keep updating your status"

"As I was saying commander trust us. We have calculated in every possible angle and we won't…" stopped Alex as something unexpected occurred.

While the surrounding area was violent with sand storms, the place around the Kute Coralian was silent. It was just like an eye of a storm! It was like it had detached itself from the rest around it. The moon light complimented the desert perfectly and as gratitude, the desert reflected the moon light with sparkle in the sand, the crew members, seeing that particular scene, lost in thought. It was such a breath-taking sight

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked the commander

"Ye...Yes Commander", answered the crew like they were in a trance

"Different indeed", sighed Alex.

After a few seconds, the crew came back from their fantasy. Everyone seemed to have relaxed. Who wouldn't after seeing such beauty of Mother Nature?

"We will be entering the Trapar field in't minus 4, 3, 2….'"

As the crew prepared to dispatch KLF's, something unexpected happened that nobody had counted. They were attacked! This made ship loose its balance and the alarm sounded

"What is it? What happened? Did we enter the Coralian quicker than expected?" shouted commander

"No Commander, it looks like we have been bombarded by missiles. Our right wing has suffered 68% damage!"

"What? Who attacked us? Can you get a fix on them?"

"Commander, it appears to be a single manned L.F.O!"

"What? Where did that L.F.O. come from?"

"Commander, we still can't seem to locate its position!"

"Commander, the L.F.O has the signature of rebellions!"

"_So, they sent a suicide fighter hey?_" thought the commander "Alright, get ready to dispatch KLF platoon"

"We can't Commander! The enemy is seemed to be equipped with highly dangerous explosives. If we attack them, we will be caught in the explosion"

"Commander, we are losing our altitude, at this rate we are going to crash in 43 seconds"

"Commander, the enemy is heading in this direction; we are going to collide at this rate"

"Put on the force-field" shouted Commander

"Negative!"

"What?!"

"Looks like the defense system had been damaged by the attack!"

"I guess that's it then" commander losing his hope collapsed on his chair.

"Don't give up commander!" shouted Alex, "There must be something you can do."

"What do you think _is possible_ when you can't attack your enemy and can't put up any resistance with no option of running away while the enemy is charging towards you?" asked commander in a hyper voice. Yes, it was over. No one in the world could survived in such conditions and lived to tell them about it.

But everything wasn't over! Were they lucky? Did the God help them? Who knows? But, one thing did happen. They were saved.

"What in the world…? This can't happen!!" exclaimed the navigator.

"What happened?" asked commander in a _despaired _voice

"Commander, you won't believe this, there is a high increase in Trapar waves; the scale is off the chart!"

"What?!" exclaimed Alex, "How can there be an explosion of Trapar waves in an empty desert?"

"We will collide in,'t minus 5, 4'…" navigator started to countdown.

The ship thudded with a bump before the countdown could reach 3!!

"What, did we crash?"

"No Commander, the waves which seemed to have appeared from below seemed to have cushioned the fall; there are no serious casualties from the fall"

"This is impossible. I have never in my life heard that Trapar waves could be dense enough to cushion a ship unless…!" exclaimed Alex with an unbelievable, surprising voice unless it was "Seven Swell Phenomenon!!". But commander had other things to worry about then finding reasons.

"Then report on enemy's status" ordered commander.

"The Trapar waves seems to have pushed him off his course, we are safe from his attack for the moment"

"What happened to 'Renton' can you get a fix on it?" asked Alex

"This can't happen! Sir, the Kute Coralian has disappeared!!" exclaimed his assistant.

"What do you mean disappeared?"

"Commander, we are picking up some unknown L.F.O signature from the Coralian disappearance point!"

"What are they? Report now!" ordered commander

"We can't get a perfect image because, our data receiving system has been damaged, but there are 2 unknown objects, flying from the point of disappearance of Renton!"

"What are they? Are they more of enemy L.F.O.?"

"Commander, they seem to be reffers!"

"Don't joke; didn't you say they were L.F.O signatures? Get a close look on them"

"Commander, they are indeed reffers, they seem to be wearing an armor of a L.F.O"

"Describe them!"

"Commander, they look exactly like miniature version of a L.F.O!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Commander, the enemy seems to be attacking the reffers"

"So, they are our allies then" said Alex

"No, we can't be sure of that, putting aside report the damage status"

"Commander, we can't fly due to the damaged wing, other than that our navigation system and weapon systems are at major damage"

"Is communication still possible?"

"Yes, we can establish contact with HQ in approximately 3 minutes"

"Then zoom towards those reffers, what's their current status" shouted Alex.

"They seemed to have engaged in battle with the rebellion L.F.O"

"Doctor, are they remote controlled?" asked commander

"No, I don't believe we have a technology that could be used to remote control so freely in such disturbed place"

"So, they are actual humans. Then they don't stand a chance. Try to maximize the power to the weapon system, we might well die fighting" ordered commander.

Suddenly the screen turned pitch black.

"What happened?" shouted Alex again.

"The surveillance camera seemed to have lost its power source"

"Then switch to the backup source, quick"

"The task will be done in a short while"

"Hurry up; we can't wait for all day." Alex shouted with losing his patience. As soon as he finished speaking, they heard an explosion.

"Commander, the enemy L.F.O seemed to have detonated"

"Are we safe?"

"There is no visible damage on the screen"

"What happened? I thought that we would be toast by now" asked commander

"Commander, some force-field seems to have guarded against the damage"

"What's going on here?"

"We have connected with the backup system, re-establishing contact with our surveillance camera, now"

"Then put the screen on and zoom in on the reffers" ordered Alex

It was late. Too late I mean. The battle was over. They didn't understand a single thing that happened out there. It was a mystery

"Commander we picked up traces of life energy of human beings, it looks like enemy pilot is unharmed."

"What didn't he died in the explosion?" asked commander

"We have no idea how it happened but he seems to have lost his consciousness and is currently located 500m away from us."

"Commander, we have established the contact with HQ"

"Tell them the current situation and request for immediate assistant" ordered commander.

"What happened to the Reffers?" asked Alex.

"We can't get a look on them, it seems that they were either caught in the explosion or have left the scene"

"I guess they didn't make it then" said commander

"No, you are wrong", Alex replied "It was they who protected us and the pilot"

Without any further questions commander turned towards his crew and said "Dispatch the KLF platoon and retrieve the enemy for interrogation, tell them to be extra careful and search his body for any traps."

"Roger Commander"

"Relax now, Doctor" said commander

"Commander, don't you have a least bit curiosity about them as a human being!" asked Alex with a surprising tone

"All that matters to me is that we managed to escape enemy attack without major casualties"

"But still…"

"Don't worry, we will know about them within a week" said the commander with confident look on his face. "We will have finest men in the globe looking for them"

It took a while but Alex realized that commander referred to '_Gekko-Go_- and its _legendary crew_.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: 'Get Ready for a Mission'**

Gekko-Go was once a no-good group of criminals and murders. They were considered a threat to the world. Military on hearing their name, would take on an expression of '_shoot on sight_' and '_take no prisoners_'. They would have done anything to capture them, but now…

Now, the same group is a legend. If you ask any 2nd Grade kid; 'What is Gekko-State?' He will answer that; _it is the legendary group that was lead by Holland, which actively participated in the 'Second Summer of Love', the same group that raised the hero 'Renton Thurston' and the Coralian, 'Eureka' and the first 'ship and crew' to ever receive the title_ '_Worlds Elite Fighters'_. They indeed had become a legend among the people. A legend that existed!

Everyone now thinks that becoming a Gekko-State member could be the best thing to happen in the world! They really worship the crew and would do anything to be one among them. But, I can't blame them; this is because they obviously don't have any inside scoop on Gekko-Go.

Even though the Gekko-Go was a legend, the crew consisted only ordinary humans. The humans who had passion for waves like any other reffer has. They too would worry about each other, fight among each other, gossiped about each other and took care of each other. They were just like any other family although huge. But still, they were legend. This was only because they helped in saving the world.

If you asked me to comment on the crew, I would say they didn't change a bit. They were just as funny and as carefree as ever. But only one difference was, they were rich and stopped taking any missions. Now they concentrated only on following the world for riding the waves-The ideal Gekko State of Renton. And about new recruitments, there were only 2 new members, they were Dominic and Anemone and of course _Helga, _daughter of Holland and Talho.

Everyone was enjoying themselves and had gotten used to this carefree life. I mean, they deserved this much. After fighting for about 14 years against the world and winning against it, this was their reward. No one on the ship seemed to have regretted their life on Gekko-Go now, but still there was something that everyone wished to have beside them. It was _Renton _and _Eureka_.

They enjoyed as much as they could for the past 4 years, but they didn't had a single clue that there life was about to return to the way it was before becoming a legend…

Holland entered the cafeteria with a serious look on his face. It was a look he didn't had since the years. This made the rest gathered there, a little nervous.

"What's the matter leader? Why did you asked us to gather here in such early morning. It isn't even 3:00 yet" asked Matthieu

Without any reply he asked, "Is everyone present?"

"We will be late for practice at this rate" nodded Matthieu

"We are all here, but what is the reason you called all of us to gather here?" asked Stoner, "is it important?"

"Yes" answered Holland, "we have taken on a mission"

This made everyone feel greatly surprised

"What? A mission?" everyone started to talk among themselves.

This made Holland, irritated. He shouted, "Why are you guys acting so surprised? Is it rare of us going on a mission?"

"Yes", "Yes", "Yes", "Yes", "Yes", said everyone one after another like a progression.

Hearing the crew's response like this, made Holland angry, "You guys are acting like we haven't taken a mission in years. How long it has been since we last went on a blood boiling mission? Can anyone answer that?" he asked bursting with anger

The crew started to talk among themselves

"Do you remember?" asked Stoner

"No, idea!" replied Hap,

"Was it last year?" asked Gidget

"No, it seems more than that" replied Moondoggie

"I think it was before when we visited Tresor" said Jobs

"No, I remember a mission after we joined Gekko-Go" said Dominic

"Hasn't it been over three years?" asked Gidget

"May be we can find some info on our last mission on _Ray=Out_" suggested Hilda

"No, _Ray=Out_ has turned into '_profiles of its members_' since 2 years and I haven't reported anything but it" answered Stoner.

"It means that we haven't gone on any mission over 2 years!" sighed Ken-Goh.

"Should I check on our transmissions?" asked Woz

"Do we still have the transmission over 2 years?" asked Jobs

Holland started to lose his patience "Stop it, this is important" he shouted.

Silence was restored and everyone became serious.

"Is this from the military?" asked Hap slowly

"Yes, I received an encrypted transmission from the capital now," turning seriously, "it was from frequency **5-9-6**!"

"5-9-6?! What is that?" asked Moondoggie

"5-9-6! isn't that…?" paused Anemone

"Yeah, 5-9-6 is the frequency used three steps below emergency level" exclaimed Dominic. As they had both worked on the Ageha squad, this frequency was familiar to them.

"Does this means we are going to attack with them on the base of those rebellions?" asked Talho.

"No", said Holland, "they have asked us to investigate a specific location and collect data on some Reffing couple."

"What? Military wants us to spy on reffers now? What do they think Gekko State is?" replied Matthieu with an irritated tone

"Yes, this goes below our prestige" added Gidget.

"Stop saying like that" shouted Dominic

"If they are using that frequency then it is the mission for elites" added Anemone

"Well then, do we have any lead on this couple?" asked Talho

"All they sent was this clip" he showed a VCR tape holding in his hand. He continued, "Yesterday, approximately 30,000km away from here, a Coralian appeared."

"Was it a cloudy Coralian?" asked Matthieu

"Yes it was" he continued "A federation ship was sent to investigate the Coralian, but it was attacked by a suicide rebellion L.F.O. They couldn't retaliate because they were taken by surprise and before they realized, they were damaged seriously…"

"Were they killed then?" asked Hilda

"No, they were saved by some mysterious Reffers who appeared at the disappearance point of Coralian!"

"What? Is that even possible?" exclaimed Stoner

"They seem to be highly skilled and equipped with unknown weapon system. They protected the suicide bomber and the federation ship without any effort at all."

"Holland, you do realize that the things you are saying are impossible. I mean how 2 reffers could have stopped an L.F.O.?" asked Ken-Goh.

"That's why I am going to show you this clip. It recorded the whole fight" saying that he put on the clip.

The quality of video was extremely poor. They could only see the L.F.O and waves that the mysterious reffers rode. It didn't show how exactly they defeated the L.F.O or saved the ship, the data was lost due to the failure of surveillance camera. When the picture came back, they could only see the L.F.O in shreds and the pilot amongst it.

"I didn't understand a thing" said Matthieu

"Neither did I" said Moondoggie and Gidget together

"What do you think about this?" asked Ken-Goh looking at Holland.

"This was recorded by the same federation ship that was attacked, although we don't know anything about our targets, we can only think that they are highly skilled elite professionals. We can't put our guard down on them. The Military has asked to collect data on them and if possible capture them."

There was a moment of silence there

"I have a question" asked Woz. When the crew looked at him, he continued "Didn't they detect the L.F.O.? I mean, the ship sent for observation should have best tracking devices on it right?"

"I asked them about that" said Holland, "they said that due to the irregular behavior of the Coralian, they couldn't get a single thing"

"What do you mean by the irregular behavior?" asked Matthieu. It was really complicated for him.

"Well," continued Holland "You know when we tried to break into the Coralian with Eureka and Renton…"

"Yeah, I remember"

"We had some information tapped from the Military and some figured out due to irregular Trapar flow. But this one…"

"Yeah, What about this?"

"This one appeared rather unexpectedly"

"I didn't quiet catch up!"

"To put it simply, the planet undergoes some changes before a Coralian is formed and we used to tap those changes, but this Coralian appeared suddenly without giving a single trace! Isn't that right Holland" replied Mischa without giving Holland a chance to speak.

"Oh that's what happened!" Matthieu finally understood.

"Not only that" continued Holland, "The damage done by the appearance of Coralian's before is nowhere comparable to this Coralian. But luckily, this appeared in the desert and No civilian damage occurred"

"I get it" exclaimed Moondoggie as he continued, "they want someone who has experience in dealing with Coralian's to do their dirty work"

"Well then, how much are they paying?" asked Hap

Holland said with a strange smile on his face, "Let's just say that we can buy another Gekko-State ship with the money!"

"That much!" exclaimed Gidget.

"Well then, get into your position. I don't want any excuses to fail this mission. This mission is out Top Priority as of this moment. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" answered everyone in a single voice.

When everybody got fired up and were about to live to prepare for mission, the door opened

"Holland!" came 3 voices from behind

"Maurice, Maeter, Linck? What are you guys doing so early at this time?" asked Holland.

"It's just that, we couldn't sleep" answered Maeter

"At your age, you need plenty of sleep" said Hilda, "Go back to your room now"

"It's just that, that…we just wanted to show you something. It's important!" said Maurice with an unstable voice. He was trembling. Holland didn't quite figure out whether he was trembling with happiness or of fear. He couldn't argue with him.

"Well then, show me" he said

The kids ran toward Holland. When near, Maurice opened a black box he hid in his shirt.

"This is?" exclaimed Holland. He didn't seemed to be believing what he was seeing

Hearing Holland exclaim, everyone gathered around him. They too froze at the look. Yes, if you guessed it, then you are right. It was the compac drive. The same compac drive that once had Eureka's and Renton's name on it. The same compac drive that had stopped functioning since 3 years. It had started to function again. It had started to show the names-'Renton' colored in Red at its right side and 'Eureka' colored in Blue at its left side within its green background.

"Does this mean…?" asked Talho with an unsure tone.

"When did this happen?" asked Holland ignoring Talho

"I don't know" answered Maurice, "I was sleeping and I started to hear this-beep sound for quite some time. I really didn't feel like getting up but the sound started to annoy me and…and when I got up this was…" paused Maurice

"What does this mean Holland? Are Mama and Renton going to come back? Tell me, have they finally decided to come back? Or something terrible …" stopped Linck

Holland couldn't answer. He was completely taken over by what that was front on him.

"I…I don't know either" said Holland in a transparent voice

"What are you going to do about this then?" asked Talho

There was a moment of silence

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Holland and continued in a commanding voice "We are changing our priority now. Instead of investigation, we will now engage in a full-scale search for 'Renton' and 'Eureka'. Does any one have any objections?"

"No sir" everyone answered in a single tone and ran toward the bridge.

Although happy, Holland thought to himself _Renton, Eureka, if we find you this time, you will be in-charge of cleaning the ship till next month. That's what you will get for worrying your children and family like that._

Turning towards Maurice he said, "Don't worry. I promise you that we will find them this time."

"You better keep this promise" said Linck.

"You haven't kept any promises so far" added Maeter.

"Don't worry, I will this time" replied Holland.

For unknown reason, Maurice felt that he could depend on Holland. Because Holland's eye had a look that even he could trust


	5. Chapter 5

**Eureka Seven: The Chosen Ones**

By Aditya

**Chapter 5: 'Who are these Rebellions?'**

"_When the 'Second Summer of Love' ended, The World was completely reformed. The sage-Kudo took over the whole of government and Military. She then announced that civilian safeguard as the topmost priority. She knew that no one trusted Military, and it would be a hard task. So, she declared that 'Scub coral isn't our enemy. It has promised to let us to live in peace unless we let it to. So, we won't be involved in the matter of Scub Coral anymore! We will now concentrate only on improving the welfare of the people of this world.' After 4 years, the world somewhat stabilized and the people became seemed to have once again started to trust Military_" sighed Soran as he walked and continued to think…

"_For the most part I mean; some of the followers of Dewey still viewed 'Scub Coral' as a threat and didn't wanted truce with it. They protested among the Military. But it was of no use. After the destruction caused by Dewey, people concentrated on themselves rather than the 'Scub coral'. After the futile effect they were thrown out of the Military and were banished. So they formed an 'Anti-Federation Organization'. They called themselves, "The Ageha's", but referred by everyone as 'Rebellions'…_" stopped Soran as the door before him opened.

"We, the Ageha's have fought against the Military since 3 years. But lucky for us, not a single base of Ageha's is known even to the Military. Even after searching for 3 years, the Military don't have a single clue where we are located. We appear and strike suddenly and run before they realize what hit them. We are following this cowardly tactic from the start. Although we have high level technology in both weapon and defense system that could rival the Military, we are still losing this fight. The reason is that…"

"Meeting will commence in 3 minutes" announce the voice in the protocol as I sat on the seat.

"Yes, today we have a meeting" he continued "This meeting is a crucial one. This is going to decide our future if that's what you want to know. Our commander, commander Agi has been ordered to take some drastic measures. You may ask who could give the commander an order; out of curiosity. To be honest, even I don't know! We only know that there is someone who is superior than the commander who is running this organization, and we only refer to him as-Supremacy. No one except the commander is allowed to see him or talk about him"

"I don't know why" he paused, "the base of Ageha, is in high tension today. All the soldiers are nervous as if though they are sentenced to death. You could feel the tension in the air just by looking at their perspired faces. I can't quite figure out they are sweating, because of heat or of tension. It is true that the temperature today is higher than usual. You can say it is just like a furnace in here"

After 2 minutes, everyone had gathered in the meeting hall. The _'V.I.P _door´ before us opened and a scary looking man entered. Everyone stood up as a mark of respect He was our commander. The commander than slowly approached us and sat on the seat reserved for him. He looked like an assassin rather than a commander. He had a pretty thick beard. He had a few cuts in his face among which one was on his eye. He was a muscular man and wore a dark navy-green uniform which had some badges and a strap of silver color. The rest there had similar uniform without a strap, but I was the only one there who wore a blue uniform.

This nervous man is our commander, Commander Agi and you can say, my father. He was a top S.O.F commando in the Military and worked directly under Dewey for 8 years. When my entire family died in the war, he took me in and raised me. He is the only family I have in the world and the reason I am here in Ageha, is him. From the beginning, I had no intension of joining the Military. I wanted to be a researcher and research on Scub Coral. But, he wished me to become a commando. I didn't resist. He is the only one that I look up to. I promised myself that I would follow his will even if it meant the downfall of world!

The meeting started. The Commander stood up…

"We are all here to discuss an important topic here. I guess you all heard the news, but still I shall repeat it once again-_Our plan to destroy the Military ship entering the Coralian has failed_"

Nobody replied.

"The scenario doesn't end there. Now the Military has requested assistance from the Gekko-Go and we are in serious trouble"

Silence again…

"So, the Supremacy has ordered me to take some drastic measures" he stopped as he looked at everyone's face. Everyone was nervous. No one dared to look into the commander's eye.

"May I ask what those drastic measures are?" asked Colonel Beffort breaking the silence with his trembling voice.

"We are going to attack the Gekko-Go!" replied Commander

"What?!" exclaimed everyone

We knew that Gekko State was something we didn't want to mess with! The Gekko State had cut off all its relationship from Military and was just like a group of freelance reffers. So, the Ageha didn't target the Gekko-State although they were the reason for the downfall of Dewey. We have our hands full with just the Military, then why… I thought.

"And there is something else" said commander

Everyone looked at him. He continued

"We have ordered to take down the Gekko-State completely and we will be using about 20% of our forces."

"20% huh?" I thought, "It would be around 60 ships"

The commander continued, "I will personally supervise the mission, as I will be leading the squad!"

Silence again…

"If Commander himself is leading the squad, then this must be Supremacy's will" everyone including me thought "he thinks commander is now useless"

"If I don't return" continued the commander, "We have to choose a new commander. So, the supremacy have chosen…" he pointed at the man who wore the light blue uniform

"Lieutenant Soran!" he said.

"What Me?!" exclaimed Soran, but seeing everyone talk among themselves, he just became quite. I understood that, nobody liked being me the commander, but this didn't bother me. I was used to such kind of environment! But no one dared to ask the commander why I was promoted from Lieutenant to Commander, skipping the title Colonel!

Soran was a handsome man around the age of 23! He had a blond hair and green eyes. He was the youngest person who had become a Lieutenant both in Military and the Ageha! He was assigned to Lieutenant when he was just 18! Many thought that this was because his father was close to Dewey. But the truth was that, he was really talented and earned those positions.

"We will be cornering the Gekko-Go at 'The Oaser' tomorrow, that's all for the meeting" he said. Everybody stood up and started to exit the room".

"Soran!" he called me and said "Visit me today"

I understood that he wanted to tell me something in person. I couldn't find any words at that moment. I just bowed and exited the room. I wanted to look at his face but I couldn't bring myself to. It was as if I knew how he felt.

"The duration of meeting was not even 10 minutes. But the impact it made was great. I had a slight terror in my heart. It was like today was the last time that I will ever see him."

"When I entered his I mean Commander's room, I was shocked at what I saw. He had completely rearranged the room to my taste! It was if he was saying-You will stay in this room from now on"

"Oh Soran, come here." he said sitting on his couch.

I quietly approached him and sat on the sofa beside him.

"Do you know why I chose Oaser to attack the Gekko-Go" he asked me

"Yes commander" I said, "Because there is almost no Trapar there as the Trapar density is always below 5%. So, both of us can't use any L.F.O.'s . Since they are highly skilled in L.F.O combat then anyone else in the world, they would be at a great disadvantage and when it is 1 of them against 60 of us, we are sure to win"

"Just like always" he said, "You never fail to impress me" and sighed a breath of relief

"Then why did you arrange your room like this? Aren't you sure that you will com back?" I asked him

"Nothing is sure in this world" he continued "If we are going against Gekko-Go nothing is sure"

For unknown reason, I agreed. After all the things they had done in the past. It wouldn't be surprised if they survived our attack. I mean, attacking the capital to retrieve Norvu. Surviving against 100's of battleships at the "Rainbow Sea", they were sure skilled and lucky.

There was a moment of silence in the room

"Do you know why I chose you to be the next Commander?" he asked me breaking the silence

I just kept quite.

"It is because you are a great leader!" he said "You are the only person I know in the world who can keep his calmness amidst a battle" I couldn't say anything because he always told me I was gifted and was a special child. He continued "If I die tomorrow, Ageha will be at good hands" he chuckled

"Father!" I exclaimed and went into a pause.

"Do you realize what the important crisis Ageha is facing right now is?" he asked me again

I knew the answer but wasn't sure to say it or not because it was caused by him. "Lack of man power" I said at last.

"We can easily overpower the Military if we had as many people as them." He said. I didn't answer.

He suddenly turned serious. I could say he was depressed just by his look,

He continued, "Supremacy is angry at me after so many failures. He has lost his trust in me. This is the only way I can win back his trust."

I knew he was lying right away. Because, once you lose the supremacy's trust, you can't win it back. And I also understood, why he was talking about things which were off the topic like that, he just wanted to talk to me and didn't had a topic to discuss. It was like we would have our last talk there. I just stayed quite

"May I ask something?" I asked

"Go on" he said

"Why did you decide to join Ageha?"

He just smiled, "You do know; don't you?" he asked

"Was it because of Dewey?" I asked slowly

"Yes" he said in a silent voice

"But why are you going so far for him?" I asked

He again smiled and said, "Because, when my life was ruined by war, he saved me from the horrible things back then" he paused for a moment and continued "That was when I swore that I would follow Dewey's will"

His words felt so familiar. I understood that he was taken in by Dewey just as I was taken in by him. He felt about Dewey just as I felt about him. I wanted to say at least-please _don't go, father_. But, I couldn't bring myself to. I understood exactly how he felt. I would have done the same thing if I were in his position. So, I just stood up and exited the room without a response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eureka Seven: The Chosen Ones**

By Aditya

**Chapter 6-The Encounter**

It was 6:30 in the evening. The sun had just set and the moon with 'Renton and Eureka' started to appear slowly and steadily. The Gekko-Go was flying over 'Bozer' province in 'Dreader Hond' sector. Its landscape was not so friendly. There wasn't any sign of vegetation except for trees here and there, it was covered with rocks and there was definitely no sign of Sky Fish. They hadn't stopped to rest since they saw the compac drive's reaction. Everyone was getting a little tired.

Holland was really pissed off.

"When will we leave this place?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"We will be out of 'Bozer' province in approximately 2 hours" replied Gidget

"What? Still 2 hours?" he paused and continued "Moondoggie, can't you go any faster?"

"You do know; don't you" replied Moondoggie "Bozer is one of the driest place in the world. We are at vehicle mode here. How hard do you think it is to pilot at a place where Trapar density is 12%? Besides, I don't have much experience piloting below Ray-Line"

"Holland, don't lose your patience" advised Ken-Goh "It is crucial that a leader should always have a calm mind"

Holland didn't reply. He didn't even wanted to go to a place where there were no Trapar. He even wouldn't looked at that place if it wasn't for Renton and Eureka.

"Why are we in a place like this?" asked Gidget, "I have this feeling that nobody wants to be here!"

"I know that, but we can't disobey Leader's orders" replied Moondoggie

"I never even knew that a place like this existed" said Gidget as she sighed.

"Bozer is a deserted province. It is infamous for having recorded the lowest Trapar density in the world. It was drier than any desert in the world. This was because of the mining activity in the past. The province had a great source of L.F.O skeleton colony. So, many mines were established and had destroyed the area completely. Eventually, the resources were exhausted and province was deserted" said Woz.

"I didn't wanted to know its history" said Gidget in a uncaring tone

"Will there be any increase in Trapar here?" Holland asked Hap

"No, just the opposite" Hap replied, "The further we advance, the lesser it gets."

"How much lesser?" he asked in an uncurious tone

"There is a place called Oaser which has the minimum Trapar density of…let me check 4%!"

"4….4%?!" sighed Holland with a despair "I didn't even know that the world has places with low Trapar!"

Everyone felt the same way Holland did. No one wanted to be there. But, it was crucial. When Holland was asked where to start looking from, he said 'Dreader Hond'- the worst place on the earth. The last place where anyone would even dream to look as many of them had never even heard about it!

"Don't act so gloomy" ordered Talho, "You are making everyone loose their will"

He didn't reply.

"Did anything showed up at the radar?" he asked

"Nothing yet" answered Woz.

"Look at you, you are gloomy again" Talho said in an irritated tone

"Give him a break Talho" said Mischa

"It's alright," said Holland

"I will put them in the brig as soon as I find them" continued Holland

Everyone was wondering why Holland was so confident. It was like he was sure that they would find Renton and Eureka. But leader should always inspire the team, they thought..

Maurice entered the Bridge. No one except Talho and Mischa seemed to look at him.

"Where is Helga?" asked Talho

"She is with Maeter and Linck. They are at Renton's old room looking at that box with Anemone" replied Maurice

"Those kids, haven't I told them not to go there…" Talho left the bridge mumbling.

"Did we get something on them?" he asked

"Naa" replied Holland "We don't even know if they are here"

"I think we are getting closer" he said as he removed the compac drive from the box, "This thing is getting brighter and brighter"

Everyone looked at it. It indeed was brighter than before. They got a feeling that, they would find them this time.

At the same time the L.F.O.'s searching parallel to Gekko-Go contacted.

"This is 606, no trace of them in east" a contact came from Matthieu.

"This is 808, same here, no vision of life in west" came from Hilda

"Same with 303 here" reported Dominic

"Received loud and clear" said Gidget

"I think we can't ride any further Leader, The Trapar is here getting too thin" said Matthieu.

"Yeah, and there is not a single thing to shoot here" added Stoner.

"Yeah, the Trapar density is going below 10%, our boards can't ride them although they are Traparated" said Dominic

"What now Holland?" asked Gidget

"Ask them to come back" said Holland with no much thought.

"I still don't think they will be at such dried up land" said Mischa and continued "I mean, don't you remember how Eureka acted when she was at the Izuki caves?"

"We still don't the exact reason she acted like that, because of Nirvash or because of the less Trapar" replied Holland

"But still at a place like this…"

"Yes, I know what you think but my instincts tell me that we shouldn't neglect this place and a captain should follow his instincts" replied Holland plainly

"Then why are you so eager to get out of here?"

"It's simple, I hate places with no waves"

Mischa just sighed and went inside the ship.

"606,303,808 are returning. They will all be here in approximately 2 minutes" announced Gidget

Holland took a deep look at his crew. They were all exhausted. He understood that couldn't go on. Realizing that they are at their limit, Holland declared "Let's stop for today"

"What..?! O.K"

Everyone wanted to continue the search but they too realized that they were at their limit. So, except for Moondoggie, Ken-Goh, Woz and Maurice the rest walked towards the cafeteria to grab a bite.

"Aren't you guys coming?" asked Holland

"No, we will stay here until you guys come back" said Moondoggie.

"Alright, don't over do yourself" said Holland and exited the bridge.

"Do you think we will find them?" asked Maurice again

"What do you think?" asked Woz while working on something on his computer

"I…I don't know" answered Maurice

"Don't worry kid" comforted Ken-Goh "we will find them today"

"But what if we don't find them today?" asked Maurice

"Then we will find them tomorrow" replied Ken-Goh

"But what if tomorrow…" stopped Maurice as he was interrupted again.

"Then we will find them day after tomorrow. We won't give up looking for them"

Maurice didn't know what to say. He just stood still looking at the compac drive. Looking at his disappointed face, Moondoggie asked

"You don't know Renton too well do you?"

"What?um…um… I don't" answered Maurice in a slow and silent voice

"That is the reason why you are worried?" said Moondoggie with calm face.

Maurice didn't understand what Moondoggie was saying or what his point was. He just kept looking at him like Ken-Goh and Woz for his response.

"That kid" Moondoggie said, "That kid is special. He makes miracles happen"

"What does that mean?" asked Maurice

"Yes he is right about that" agreed both Ken-Goh and Woz.

Moondoggie put his hands behind his head and stretched his legs in the cockpit and started to say, "Just think about it, he changed Eureka from a machine to a human-no offence. I mean, she started to smile after he came right?"

Maurice agreed. He remembered how Mama was happy when talking about Renton or being near him, when he first joined.

"Along with that; he controlled Nirvash better than Eureka with just few months of training. I mean I had heard Holland say that Eureka was the only one who could even move Nirvash let alone pilot it!"

"Yes that was the truth. When other than Eureka moved the Nirvash, it didn't move more than 4 steps" commented Ken-Goh.

"Along that, we can't forget about Seven Swell Phenomenon!" he continued, "Is he a wizard or what? He makes impossible things happen so naturally! He reminds me of the '_Trapar King_' many times" said Moondoggie

Maurice was left blank. He had never thought of these things when he thought about Renton. Maybe because he was just a 6 year old kid back then. He had admitted that, although he liked Renton, he was a bit jealous and angry at him for taking Eureka away from him. He didn't know how exactly he would face Renton when he returned home. He now felt relieved as those feelings about Renton were lifted from his heart now. Now, it looked to him like Mama had made right choice choosing Renton.

"Thank You" he said to Moondoggie.

"Don' sweat it?" Moondoggie replied

"No…it's not that", said Maurice and ran to find his siblings without waiting for a response.

"He is special, isn't he?" asked Ken-Goh after Maurice left

"Yeah! He will be all grown up adult now; won't he?" said Moondoggie and he thought "_4 years, I wonder what are they both doing all this time and why are they making us await them_?"

"Resume now" warned Ken-Goh "We are about to enter Oaser"

"I am on it" replied Moondoggie as he resumed with his cockpit

The rest of the crew except for Talho, Hilda, Matthieu, Stoner, Dominic, Anemone and the kids returned to the bridge. Gidget brought some with some bread with her.

"How is it Moondoggie" she asked as she threw one at him

He caught the bread piece and put it in his mouth

"umuummummuumm"

"Don't speak with your mouth full" said Gidget with a disgusted tone and distributed the rest to Ken-Goh and Woz

"Did something happen?" asked Holland

"Not much in this kind of place" replied Ken-Goh

Holland just sighed deeply

"Holland look at this" called Hap

"What? Did we find them?" asked Holland

"That's not it, look at the Trapar sensor"

When he turned towards the sensor, there was not much to look at.

"What am I looking at again?" he asked

"Didn't you understand?"

"I have no clue what are you pointing at"

"Look, this is the world's driest place in accordance of Trapar. This is the first time our sensor has gone this low"

"And?"

"I thought a Reffer like you would be quite interested?"

"What is to get impressed upon?"

"About the low waves I mean?"

"There are no waves! Why would any Reffer be excited?"

"You're just being complicated"

"What part of me is complicated, huh?" asked Holland raising his voice.

"You are saying you want to get out of this place and at the same time, you are saying we will find them here, what's going on with you?"

"For the first question, I don't like this place. That's why I want to get out of here"

"That's the point! Why would they want to be here while no one else wants to!"

"Did you know?" he asked, "Why Dreader Hond has such less Trapar density?"

"You are going off the point…" replied Hap.

Holland didn't respond. He just continued "Dreader Hond once had a top-secret bio-chemical lab. It produced the cutting-edge technology of the time back then"

"Then what happened to it?" asked Mischa

"It disappeared!" answered Holland

"What?! What the heck does that mean?" asked everyone

"I don't know" he said, "It was a top-secret classified information, I only overheard Adrock talking about some lab here when I was a kid. I didn't really understand what they were saying but I definitely heard about something to do with Renton?"

"That doesn't even make any sense" replied Moondoggie "Did you think Renton made the lab and the Trapar disappear while he was a baby?"

"Maybe they moved it to different location. That doesn't mean we will find Renton and Eureka here!" added Hap

"I don't know; I don't even know who Renton was at that time!" sighed Holland. Then for unknown he raised his voice and commanded, "Don't slack off. We will be searching them throughout the night."

Nobody felt like replying, but everyone just said Yes

"This is strange!" said Woz in an unbelievable voice

"What is it now?" asked Holland in his usual ignorant way

"I am getting some L.F.O signatures!"

"Are they from Military?"

"No, I can't determine them but they are moving very fast towards us"

"How many?"

"One, I think…wait, I think two!"

"Don't worry about them, They can't come near us in such low Trapar"

"But in the vehicle mode they can; can't they" suggested Moondoggie

Holland just took a deep breath and said "O.K guys, ready the missiles just in case"

"Are you sure?" asked Ken-Goh

"Don't worry, we won't fight them, we just want to confirm their identity" replied Holland

"How far are they?" he asked turning towards Woz

"Let me check, 152 miles in south-east" Woz replied

"They are still that far. Why did you even bothered reporting that? In vehicle mode, it will take more than 2 hours to reach us as we are moving alongside"

"No, according to my calculations they will be here in 15 minutes! It seems like they are reffing"

"Looks like we need to fix our radar then" sighed Holland.

Suddenly, a series of missiles were spotted by them

"We are being attacked!" shouted Ken-Goh

Thanks to Moondoggie's reflexes, they put on the barrier and made it through

"What just happened?" asked Holland

"Now our radar is picking up some compac signatures… Let me check its from 'the rebellions'!"

The view in front of them blocked by the smoke of explosion cleared up and they saw battleships which were in orange color with silver linings. The ships were spitting copy of Military ships.

"Those scums! They ambushed us" said Holland with an angered face. "How far away are they?"

"Looks like 30 miles" answered Woz

"Isn't that too far away for an ambush?" asked Moondoggie

"Our preparing the missiles made them think we spotted them" replied Ken-Goh

"How many are there?" asked Holland

"Looks like about 62!" answered Woz

"62 huh? This should be no problem. Engage the battle sequence. We will tare them apart" ordered Holland

"Hey aren't you forgetting something!" shouted Hap, "There is no Trapar here!"

"I know that, so we both can't use any L.F.O.'s we are at a great…great…disadvantage" he slowed his response in the end. The factor of no Trapar got to him a little late

"What do you think we must do now?" asked Moondoggie dodging the missiles.

"Are they trying to surround us?" asked Holland

"No, their formation doesn't look that way" replied Woz

"Why could that be?" asked Moondoggie.

"You can't even understand that?" asked Ken-Goh "It's because if they surround us, then their missiles we dodge could hit each other. You are a member of our Gekko-State. You should know better"

"Stop fighting you two" ordered Holland and scanned the area and spotted something about 800 meters to his right. It was a mountain, more like a steep rock that was an ideal place for cover.

"Moondoggie, steer the ship behind the mountain"

"Roger"

"Ken-Goh, start charging our cannons"

"It is best if we just retreat" suggested Hap

"We have those L.F.O.'s on our tail. We don't even know who they are!"

"Two can't hurt us"

"What if they are suicide L.F.O.'s? These guys are notorious for that"

"Then…uh…that" he couldn't reply

Just as they were on their way to cover, they were attacked using Laser's

"Leader, our barrier can't hold on much longer!" reported Woz

"Ken-Goh, do something" shouted Gidget

"You can't blame me for being outnumbered. I already took out 3 of them"

"Yeah… and also turned me off the course" complained Moondoggie

"Just concentrate on piloting the ship, kid" ordered Ken-Goh

"You try it. It's hard enough to move along side the barrier, along with that I have to balance the recoil too"

"Don't worry! Once we get behind the mountain, we will plan our counter attack" said Holland

"What? Haven't you planned it yet?" asked Moondoggie

"Matthieu and the others are asking what to do?" reported Gidget

"Tell them to be in the standby mode" we will attack them as soon as we get to the Ray-line"

"I doubt they will allow us to reach it" commented Mischa

"Don't worry, if we use _them_, we will be alright"

"That's pretty risky!" said Ken-Goh

"It's our only option!" replied Holland "Alright, we will shoot a series of EMP missiles. How many do we have?"

"Um… two at this moment" replied Woz

"What? Didn't we had about 10 of them?" he asked surprised

"You were the one who said they weren't necessary and didn't install them" replied Ken-Goh

"Alright, Alright. This means we will have to take them down with only one missile" he said in a calm face. It was like he was saying-No problem, we will make it through

The Gekko-Go was guided behind the Mountain without much casualties. They lost their missile units and got some of their 'reflection film' peeled off"

"So far, the damage doesn't seem to have affected the ship major. But still, we have to end it quickly before we loose our Reflection Film's" reported Woz

"Alright, track the trajectory of the missiles and aim towards their centre" ordered Holland

"Analyzing complete, the data is being sent" reported Woz

The massive missile launchers appeared at the upper part of the ship, in the exact centre of the Gekko-Go. It had two extensions.

"EMP missiles online" reported Ken-Goh

"O.K. lets teach them what happens if they mess with Gekko-Go. Ready…Fire!" ordered Holland

At the same time, a few missiles were shot from their sides. Although every one of them was destroyed, one managed to explode and knock the ship off the balance. The explosion and the launch were simultaneous.

After recovering from its impact, Holland asked, "Did we get them all?"

"No, the explosion seemed to put the missiles off course. It only disabled about 20 of their ships" reported Woz

"I hate them…" he said "Then get ready for another one then" ordered Holland

"Oh no…" said Woz with an unbelievable voice

"What happened?" asked Holland

"Our EMP launchers were weakened by the last explosion and couldn't handle the recoil"

"What?! What did you say?"

"We are toast" said Moondoggie "Is the Gekko-Go going to end here?"

"Stop saying like that" shouted Holland "I won't let it end like this"

As he thought, he looked at a mine's entrance right below him.

"Leader, our barrier is falling apart" reported Gidget

"Don't worry about that. Ken-Goh point the laser downwards and shoot with maximum power" he ordered

"Are you out of your mind? There is a mine below us, if we do that, then…"

"Don't worry, about the mine. Just point the cannons next to its entrance and fire, the screen from it has to give us some time until we reach the Ray-Line"

"O.K. you're the leader"

"Leader, it's about those L.F.O.'s I am getting their signature" reported Woz

"Who are they? Friends or Foes?"

"The signature is… FAC-51 and FAC-73!"

"FAC series! It is signature of…" thought Holland

He smiled and paused for a moment.

He then asked "Hap, tell me about the Trapar density?"

"It is slightly increasing it is now about 7%"

"Ken-Goh, stop the cannons charging and prioritize the Defense of Gekko-Go for now?"

"What?!"

"Just trust me!"

"Does this mean they are our friends?" asked Gidget

"More than that!" replied Holland

"Then why aren't they contacting us?" asked Gidget again

"You will see"

"Woz, how far are they?" he asked

"Distance doesn't seem to be the matter with these people; they will be here in 3 minutes!"

"Alright, we have to hold on until 3 minutes!"

"Holland, there attacks are getting stronger and stronger. I don't think we can hold on!"

"Put the boosters on the standby mode for now. We will escape as soon as possible"

"But…"

"We will make it. Trust me"

At the same time

"Oh no…This is bad" exclaimed Woz

"What is it now?"

"Two of their ships are approaching us from both sides. It looks like they are planning to collide with us"

"Holland, we can't go either left or right now" reported Hap

"Just a moment, lets hold on a couple more seconds"

"We are not going to make it" said Moondoggie

"Just a couple more seconds"

"Holland, they are here"

"Trust me!"

"Holland!" as he finished speaking; both the ships approached from left and right and detonated before anyone could do anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eureka Seven: The Chosen Ones**

By Aditya

**Chapter 7-We are Home**

"Holland, the Gekko-Go is cornered. We can't make it if they want to blow themselves with us"

"Trust me Hap. I know what I am doing."

"I don't think you do! Even if these people are our allies, they can't help if we get blown up"

"Don't worry about that. We just have to hold on until they are here"

"Holland, the ships are close!"

"Just a couple more seconds now"

"Holland they are coming"

"Few more seconds"

"Holland"

As the Moondoggie finished talking, The ships which came both from left and right, exploded. The explosion shattered top of the rock that they were under cover and seemed to lit up the dark sky they were under. And the sound was so loud and clear that, all the ships and beings there, could here it.

"Report the status" ordered Commander Agi

"Commander, the explosion was within 500 metre radius. Gekko-Go can't survive in such close range"

"We got them then" smiled commander "The threat of Gekko-Go is no more" he announced with full of happiness. The rest, felt the same.

"Report the situation to HQ. Tell them the mission was a complete success!"

"I am on it sir"

"Holland Novak, this is what you get for killing Dewey-sama"

"What in the…"

"What happened?"

"Commander, the Trapar level here has raised. It is at 12% now!"

"What the heck does this mean?"

Suddenly there was a beep sound on the ship.

"What's that sound?" Agi asked

"Commander, our radar is indicating that the Gekko-Go is still alive!"

"What? Are you sure about that?"

"That's what this is saying sir"

"Double check it. With such close range explosion, no one could have survived the blast. Even with their defense system, the explosion should be more than enough for destroying them"

"Sir, I checked it over and over. It is telling that the Gekko-Go is still alive!"

"What is going on here?"

"Commander, the screen is clearing up"

"Sir, the troops are asking what's going on?"

"Tell them to be ready for anything. It looks like they made it through."

"Commander, do you think we are in trouble?"

"Don't worry, the last attack should have softened them. We can take these guys down now with no problem"

Although he said that, he was lost how they could have survived the blast. He spaced off for a moment.

"Commander! Look at that?!" shouted the Navigator. It was unrealistic.

"We're dead, we're dead, we **are** dead; aren't we?"

"Moondoggie, get a grip on yourself" shouted Holland

"Don't tell me we made it!" asked Gidget

"We sure did" replied Holland

"But how?" asked Hap

"I said; didn't I? We just needed to hold on until they came?"

"Then, who was it that saved us?" asked Ken-Goh

"You will see in a short while, once this mess around us clears up"

Everyone was bewildered.

Holland ordered "Gidget, put the communicator on so that everyone can hear"

"Go…Got it" said Gidget with some pauses.

After a moment or two they heard a familiar voice, "Are you guys alright?" It sounded like a teen-boy's voice. Everyone looked at Gidget for a moment

"What…yes…yes we are! Thanks to you guys" replied Gidget

"I am glad. Now stand back we will handle them" came the same voice

"Leader…" she just looked at Holland

Holland just smiled,

"Where is she? Is she with you now?" asked Holland again

"I am right here…" came another voice. It was also familiar to them. But it was a girl's voice who also seemed to be a teenager.

"Don't get too cocky now! We can help"

"We will distract them. Can you guys fly to the Ray-line?" asked the boy's voice

Holland looked at Woz and Woz signaled no

"No can't do. We got our reflection films peeled off"

"Seriously Holland, you guys got messed up in some great situation" said the girl's voice.

"This is all your fault in the first place" Holland replied with a smile

The smoke screen got cleared up and they could see what saved them. It was a barrier which covered the entire ship like a sphere. Trapar waves were spiraling around it as thought they were ejected by the barrier.

"Not good, they have launched another series of missiles" reported Woz

"Don't worry, we will handle them" said the boy's voice again.

As soon as he finished, they saw something reffing away from the left side of the ship. They caught a glimpse to recognize what it was.

"Isn't that…that…those reffers?" asked Gidget

"That armor, it looked exactly like Nirvash's Battle Armor!" exclaimed Moondoggie.

"I get it! That's why those voices felt familiar" exclaimed Gidget

"Yes, these guys are…" paused Moondoggie

"They are **Renton **and **Eureka!!" **exclaimed Mischa

Everyone was shocked. They didn't know what was going on there. It all felt like a trance.

"Holland" called Hap "How did you know those reffers were them?"

"Frankly saying, I didn't"

"What? What does that mean?"

"Don't you guys remember? The signature FAC is the signature for Nirvash series. FAC-51 is of TypeZERO's. I figured they would be piloting the TypeZERO and other new Nirvash. I had no idea that they were those reffers"

They heard the missiles explosion and changed their view from Holland towards the battle field. They saw the one wearing 'Nirvash TypeZERO's armor-Renton blocking the missiles with force field and charging towards the enemy. He moved swiftly yet steadily dodging all the attacks like they were nothing. Holland lost count how many 'Cut-Back-Drop Turns' he made. He successfully managed to break down the enemy defense and took a few ships down by destroying its reflectors.

"Look at him go!" said Gidget

"Man, is he a death machine or what?" exclaimed Moondoggie

"The enemy seems to have completely forgotten about us" added Ken-Goh

"No they are not, they have started to attack" reported Woz

"Report on our damage status" ordered Holland

"All our weapons have been destroyed. We can't get any altitude and…"

"Alright, alright, I get it. We are sitting ducks now. What to do now?"

"What's happening there?" asked Matthieu

"I don't know either. But Renton and Eureka are back!!"

"What?"

"Yes, they are engaged with themselves with the enemy now?"

"What do we have to do now?"

"I don't know. Holland seems too much worried to ask now"

"Holland" came the voice

"Eureka! Is that you?"

"Yes. Renton says he has a plan"

"How do you know? He didn't contact!"

"Trust me!"

"O.K. tell us what to do"

"I will guard the ship as long as I can. At that time, you need to position yourself right above the mineshaft below us."

"And…"

"And get ready for some nasty take off"

"Why what is going to happen?"

"Trust me. And don't let anyone out off the ship. I am cutting off now"

Holland took a deep breath and commanded "Moondoggie, you heard her, now take the ship over that mineshaft."

"Roger"

"What do you think their plan is?" asked Mischa

"I have no idea" replied Holland and looked at the battle there.

He saw Renton destroy almost every ship's reflectors or wings like slicing a fresh juicy mango

"Look at that" Holland said, "He is still not trying to kill anyone"

"I know. But that's how he is" replied Mischa

"Alright Holland, we are ready any moment now" said Moondoggie

"Eureka, we are in position now"

"O.K. just exit the vehicle mode and switch to normal"

"There is no Trapar here to do that!"

"There will be. Now hurry up" she said as she deflected a Laser

"Quick, do as she says" ordered Holland

"Now get ready" she said "Whatever you do, don't move from your position. It is crucial not to move from you position"

"Alright, we won't move"

She then reffed toward Renton. Everyone saw her too as she flew from the right side of the ship. They were close enough to notice that she too wore the armor just like TypeZERO but only was substituted the red stripes by darker blue. She moved just like Renton and evaded every one of the missiles and Lasers fired at her. It was a matter of time before they two joined each other.

"What are they doing?" asked Moondoggie "Why are they flying to towards that mine?"

Nobody, even Holland didn't know what was going on.

As they were looking, both Renton and Eureka flew down a mineshaft and disappeared within it.

"Who are they?What are they doing?" asked Commander Agi

"I don't know sir, our reflectors have been cutoff"

When he looked up, he saw Gekko-Go floating over land and unable to attack. He understood that Gekko-Go vulnerable.

"Fool, attack the Gekko-Go"

As he ordered, a few lasers were launched and some missiles were shot off. They advanced towards the Gekko-Go with a destructive responsibility on them.

"Holland, this is bad. We have to move now"

"No, we can't"

"20 seconds before contact"

"Trust them. They came through for us for the first time and they will do that again?"

"What do you think is possible to do inside an old abandoned mineshaft?" asked Moondoggie.

"I don't know but we are not moving. That is an order"

"15 seconds"

"Holland"

"Don't make me repeat myself. I won't…" as he was saying, something seemed to tremble. It was the ground

"Will there be an earthquake?" asked Moondoggie

"It doesn't seem like that"

"This is!" exclaimed Hap

"What is it Hap?" asked Holland

"Holland, there is a big wave coming, very big I mean. Its right below us!"

"That's what she meant! Everyone, grab something and stick to it. Gidget, tell the rest to get ready, we are going to have the craziest take off!"

"Hap, when will it reach us?"

"You're late, it already di…..d"

From the mineshaft below them, there was a sudden release in Trapar. The mineshaft seemed just like an old geyser waiting to explode at the count. At they were positioned right above it, the Trapar waves expanded along with the ship. The waves were strong enough to put the ship back on the Ray-Line. There were almost 40 to 50 explosions

"Are…Are you guys alright?" asked Holland as he got up on his feet.

"Do we look like?" replied Moondoggie like he was about to puke

"I can't believe we made it once again!" sighed Gidget

"We can't be at rest yet, What happened to those rebellion ships?" asked Holland

"Don't worry" said Ken-Goh "look at that, they were unfortunate to be in vehicle mode at that time"

Everyone of them were unconscious and were lying on the ground.

"Man, they really took out 30 ships single handedly; didn't they?" asked Holland

"Yes! Now what to do?" asked Gidget

"Call the Military. Tell them we have a gift for them and ask them to come here" said Holland

"Does anyone have any idea what just happened?" asked Moondoggie.

"Looks like they activated a Trapar Spring!" explained Holland

"O.K. that explains everything"

"What happened to them?" asked Gidget

"They are flying towards us" reported Woz

"Holland do you mind opening the hatch" asked Renton

"You heard him"

"Alright, I will" answered Moondoggie

As they came reffing along side, Renton was at left and Eureka was at right. They seemed like mirror images. It was just like they were actually imitating each other. The moon behind them with their names on and the waves produced after the Trapar explosion and them reffing, it all complemented each other.

"What are we waiting here for?" asked

"What happened?" asked Holland

"Don't we have to welcome them?"

"Crap, I forgot about that. What a crazy reunion this turned out to be! Alright, put everything on autopilot and let us head to welcome them" ordered Holland

Everyone ran off towards the Hanger. The kids and the rest joined them on their way

"What happened?" asked Talho while advancing with everyone

"Renton and Eureka saved us!" replied Holland

"What?" paused Talho. She didn't quite get it

The kids and Anemone were at the door of the Renton's room.

"Holland" the kids came running towards him.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Holland

"No, we are not" answered Linck and Maeter

"What happened to the ship now?" asked Maurice

"There is no time to explain. How about you Anemone?"

"I am alright but, what is going on here?" asked Anemone

"Its Renton and Eureka" answered Gidget

"Is it them. Where are they? Holland, where are they now?" asked the kids

"They are at the hanger. We are going to them now" answered Holland

The kids couldn't believe what they just heard. They too joined the crew and ran towards the Hanger

In the hanger, there was no one except the four pilots. They were hanging on to the L.F.O. It looked obvious that they hadn't prepared for the take off.

"Holland, I think I am going to be sick" Matthieu said

"Did someone come here?" asked Holland

"Why would anyone want to come here?" asked Dominic. He was the only one who wasn't in the bad condition as the rest of them.

"Its Eureka and Renton, they are back!" Moondoggie filled in

"What they are back? Are you sure?" asked Hilda

"Yeah! We just talked to them now" replied Gidget

"Where are they? Holland, where are they?" asked the kids

"They are on their way here. Just be patient"

"Mama, come quickly" cried Maeter and Linck

The compac drive which Maurice was holding, started to beep

"They are near now" said Holland

"Common now, don't keep us in patience" shivered Moondoggie

A second seemed more than that at that place. Everyone positioned themselves and one could hear another's heartbeat. The tension was built quite rapidly in the atmosphere.

Finally they came. Both Renton and Eureka returned to the Hanger.

Everyone were shocked to look at them. They were like a photocopy of Nirvash in its human form. It looked a little strange for everyone to look at the miniature Nirvash.

The kids looked a little afraid. Everyone was dumbfounded. They both stared at each other for a moment.

"Mama, Renton is that you?" asked Maurice finding some courage in him

It looked like they smiled. There body started to get covered with some kind of white rings. They increased one after another and totally covered them.

As everyone looked at them, the rings started to disappear and there they were **Renton and Eureka!**

"Mama. It is you" cried Maeter and Linck and ran towards Eureka

"Where did you go all this time? Why did you leave us?" they both asked

While Maeter and Linck ran towards Eureka, Maurice ran towards Renton, "I really missed you" he said and started crying.

The rest were really enjoying the scene. But suddenly both Renton and Eureka collapsed on the children. They managed to find some strength in them and said, "**We are Home**" together and lost their consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

'Life on Gekko-Go'

**Chapter 8 – Reunion on the Ship**

"I can't believe after all this time it's really them" exclaimed Matthieu

"Neither do I" added Moondoggie

Everyone was surprised finding Renton and Eureka in that state. The kids were crying as Mischa the couple to the infirmary and Maurice was trying to comfort them

"What happened to Mama and Papa?" cried Linck

"Why did they collapse like that?" cried Maeter

"I don't know. But don't worry, now that they are here, everything will work out" comforted Maurice.

Although he was worried about them, he was more than happy to see them. He had a feeling that when Renton was around, everything would work out. Even he didn't understand why he was drawn towards so much! He wore clothes same as him; everyone was saying that he was also starting to sound like Renton sometimes; and what today happened, he ran towards him instead of Eureka. He thought _what is wrong with me? Why I am so drawn towards him?_ But he never really found the answer. But he was sure that **he was happy**.

Whole crew except for Talho, Holland and Mischa were waiting outside the door in the corridor. The kids were restless including little Helga. She really didn't understood what was going on, but she was a bit worried.

"What's going on?" she asked Hilda "What are Linck nii-chan and Maeter nee-chan crying?"

Hilda just smiled and picked her up "Because their Papa and Mama are back and they are happy?"

"Don't you laugh when you are happy?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes

"Yes, and when you are extremely happy- you cry" Hilda explained

"I don't understand" she complained

"When you grow up, you will" said Hilda

Inside in the infirmary, Mischa placed Renton and Eureka in a single large bed. Because she couldn't separate the hands they held before losing consciousness. She was also extra careful not to hurt Eureka's fragile wings.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Holland

"Wait a moment; I will have to run some tests before I can say anything"

"Is their life in any kind of danger?" asked Talho

"I don't think so" answered Mischa, "Can you please go out for a moment. I need to be with them"

"Alright" both Holland and Talho exited the room

"What's the matter? Are they alright?" asked everyone

"Mischa says their life is not in danger" answered Talho

"We will have to wait for her analysis" added Holland.

He knew that everyone was worried about them as much as he was. He understood very well that that's what family meant as he looked at his daughter. After a moment or two, Mischa came out.

"Mischa, is everything alright with them?" asked Holland

"Don't worry. They are alright, they were just stressed and their body got shutdown for a moment. They will recover in day or two" answered Mischa. Everyone felt a sigh of relief

"Are they really alright?" asked Linck "Can we see them?"

"Let them rest for a moment."

The kids felt a little depressed. Looking at that, she continued

"Don't worry, I won't let them go anywhere. They will be here from now on. So, don't cry. You don't want me to tell them that you were crying when they came home do you?"

The kids seemed to find some happiness within their heart to stop their crying. They finally heard what they wanted to hear for so long-**They will be here from now on.** "We won't cry now" said Maeter and Linck wiping their tears off.

"Does Mama still has those pretty butterfly wings?" asked Linck

"Yes. She still has them" replied Mischa

"Does she really have wings?" asked Gidget

"Why didn't you see them?" asked Maeter. "They are very pretty. They are green and shine beautifully" described Maeter.

"I really envy her now" said Gidget getting depressed

"How is Renton doing?" asked Maurice

"Well, he is more stressed out than Eureka. I don't know why, but he seems to have hurt his leg"

"That's what happens when you try to show off" said Holland

"No, looks like he had a pretty close call with Trapar back in the mines" said Mischa

Everyone was glad to hear that there was no reason to worry about them. They were afraid that something bad had happened to both of them.

"Alright guys, lets rest for a moment. We all over worked today. Let us take a break until the Military comes for now. You too kids, go with Anemone now. They will be alright for now" ordered Holland

"Alright" replied everyone and walked towards their quarters. They were all glad to have found the thing that was missing from their life.

**Ageha HQ, Supremacy's room**

Soran was standing right in the centre of a dark room. The capture of the troops was reported back to the HQ and Soran was immediately promoted as the 'Commander' of Ageha. So, it was his first time ever, entering the restricted room. The room where 'Supremacy' dwells!

"So, you are Soran", came a voice which echoed through the room. The voice was dark and was scary enough to make Soran sweat. It increased his heartbeat quite rapidly. His legs began to shake and felt dizzy. It was like he was facing death in front of him!

"Ye…Yes!" answered Soran.

"You are the one that worthless man, Agi suggested to be the next 'Commander' of the Ageha. What do you got to say for yourself?"

"I am very much honored to be at your presence!"

"You have yet to prove yourself in front of me"

"I will your supremacy"

"What are your strong points?"

"I have an IQ over 400 and I was trained in SOF base for 3 years. I am a skillful soldier and an accomplished scientist for some extent"

"I see, you prefer to use brains instead of muscles."

"I am honored that you think about me your supremacy"

"Do you have any plans as of now?"

"Yes!"

"Oh... May I hear what they are?"

"They are to eliminate the main weakness Ageha is facing"

"And that might be?"

"Lack of Man Power, my lord"

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Your Supremacy, I have located a research lab where advanced biotechnological and robotics is being researched"

"Continue"

"If we are able to steal that technology, we can mass produce our battle fleet without worrying about Man Power"

"Good! You may be of a hope"

"Thank you, your supremacy"

"What was your relationship with Agi?"

"Pardon me my lord"

"What does Agi mean to you?"

"He was my step father my lord" Soran answered hesitatingly

"Does his failure tempt you to take revenge on the Gekko State?"

"No my lord"

"Oh... Why might that be?"

"Once chose to lead Ageha, one can't be possessed with any personal grudges or personal feelings. It will cloud his judgment and leads to the destruction of Ageha. So I will only do what is necessary for the Organization, your supremacy"

"You aren't like any human I known. I have high expectation from you. Don't fail me"

"I won't my lord"

"Well then, what is your battle plan for now?"

"Supremacy, now it is best that we sit back and develop our resources until we are in a more firm position then of now"

"What do you want to say?"

"My lord, our resources are exhausting quite rapidly and we don't have any proper lead on our enemies. So, we should become inactive for a moment and study them as thoroughly as possible. Then, we can attack them with 100 no 150% accuracy of winning!"

"Is that all?"

"No, I have another project. I propose that we are permitted to invent a system which acts as a Trapar Repellant"

"What use does that bring?"

"As all of us know, all the battleships and L.F.O.'s work well in the regions where the Trapar density is high. We can research further on improving our units to function in no Trapar region. But, our enemy will be greatly depending on the Trapar. So, they will be at a great disadvantage, making us invincible."

"Good, I never thought a human could be such intelligent!"

"Human?"

"Alright, how long will it take to execute your ideas?"

"Maybe 5 years"

"Cut it to 2 years."

"But my lord, we don't have any research to begin with…"

"Don't worry about the research. I already have it. I never thought that a human could be intelligent enough to reach my level of intelligence"

"Th…Thank you my lord"

"Alright, so far you have the best ideas. So, I have acknowledged you. Don't make me loose my trust in you"

"I won't my lord"

"O.K. you may take your leave"

Soran bows and walks behind until the door opened. After he exited the door, he realized that he was panting heavily. It felt like he really experienced the death back there. He was amazed that, the one whom he thought to be a ruthless and brainless man controlling the Ageha had already thought of his plans and completed research on it. It was really a shocking news. Although one thing kept bugging him-_"What did he mean by human?"_

"Interesting, this human may be of great use for me. With him, I shall take my revenge on you **Eureka.** You will pay for betraying me. I will make you suffer by killing that human" a dark laugh was heard echoing within those iron plated walls.

**Two days later in the Infirmary of Gekko-Go**

"Mmm…My head…ouch, it hurts" Renton just woke up

"Hmm… Where am I?"

He took a good look at the place "This place, it looks familiar" It took a moment, but he realized that he was in Gekko-Go.

"Mmm…" came a girl's sound

Renton heard the sound echoing through his ear.

He looked at himself. His clothes were changed as it didn't stink. He was wearing a same outfit as before but the only difference was the red was darkened and was close to crimson. Eureka too wore the same dress but the aqua and blue stripes were substituted by dark blue and purple which merged with each other. The buttons behind the dress were left open for the wings. Renton's hair was messy as usual, but Eureka's pin was removed. They looked exactly like when they had left, hair over their faces.

"Eureka!" he whispered. He was relieved to see that Eureka was resting beside him just like a little kid.

"Looks like we are home" he thought.

"Eureka. Open your eyes Eureka. We are home now" he said as he tried to wake up Eureka

"Ren…ton" said Eureka slowly as she regained her consciousness

"We are home now!" replied Renton

"My head…it still hurts" complained Eureka

"Mine too. But we knew this would happen didn't we"

"We sure did. But, it was kind of fun" smiled Eureka

There wasn't any device or IV attached to them. Both of them felt completely refreshed after the sleep. They both just sat on the bed one beside the other. Eureka just leaned on to Renton's shoulder. Renton too leaned on her.

"Was it taking down 30 battleships single handedly or cuddling like a couple you are?" asked Holland who was standing at the door smiling

"Holland!" both of their face turned red.

"Don't let me interrupt your moment" said Holland apologetically teasing them

"It wasn't anything like that" Renton tried to explain while Eureka was blushing red.

"Love birds, would you mind coming with me for a while" teased Holland

"Love birds?!" exclaimed Renton. Both of their face was blood red with embarrassment.

Holland just smiled and started to walk. Renton couldn't catch up with him as his leg was hurting a bit. They saw him signaling them while entering the cafeteria. Eureka wrapped her arms around Renton's as she assisted him, and entered the room.

"Welcome Home" was the response they got as soon as they entered the room

The room was decorated nicely. It had all the balloons and candles and all the other party items. The furniture's were removed and the room looked a lot spacious. There were pillows to sit on. Two were placed before the door and many other were placed opposite to them.

Both Renton and Eureka were dumbfounded for a moment. Tears came from both of their eyes.

"Hey guys, don't cry" said Matthieu

"We really missed you guys" said Eureka

"Mama, Papa this is for you" both Linck and Maeter rand towards them and gave them a scarf, at least, they claimed it to be. They both forced Hilda to teach them how to make scarf's for their parents. They both worked hard and made something out of wool which they called scarf. It was yellow in color with some blue outlines. It wasn't outlined perfectly and wasn't even fully completed. And on top of that, both ends were attached by an uncut thread. There it had a skinny figure of Renton, Eureka, Maurice, Maeter, Linck and of course Axel. Eureka took the scarf with one hand while the other was wrapped within Renton's.

Renton felt a little awkward at that moment

"_Papa! Huh?"_ he thought. Eureka understood that he chuckled a bit. They then hugged the children and said, "Sorry for leaving you guys alone for all this time" But someone was missing. It was Maurice.

While his siblings were wetting his parent's clothes, Maurice walked towards them slowly. Renton raised his eyes and looked at him. He was shocked for a moment. Maurice wore Renton's clothes. It felt like he was looking at himself for a moment. He just stared at him and couldn't do anything.

"Renton, this belongs to you" he presented something in a wrapped up box

Renton just opened the wrapper and placed his palm on the box. He realized what it was.

"Thanks Maurice, for keeping this safe while I was gone"

He just couldn't control himself and hung over Renton. "Please tell me that you won't go anywhere ever again"

"We are now home. Where do you think we will go?"

The reunion of Thurstons continued for a while. It was interrupted by Holland's cough. Understanding his signal, the kids ran towards the crew.

"Renton, Eureka we need to talk" said Holland.

Eureka released Renton's arm and they both sat on the pillow in a comfortable stance. The rest too did the same.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Renton

"We are fine here… and looking at you, you aren't" replied Matthieu

"Man you guys haven't changed at all" chuckled Renton

"At least we have gotten old. Look at you, you guys haven't aged a bit" Holland chuckled

"Holland, how do you think 17 year old look like?" replied Eureka

"What…?!" exclaimed everyone

"Don't lie. How can you be only 17? How long do you think has passed since you two disappeared?" asked Talho.

"I think its been 12 to 16 months" answered Renton

"It's been 4 years!" said Stoner

"4… 4 years? Had we really gone that long?" asked Renton and Eureka in an unbelievable voice

"Seriously, did you guys think you were away for a year?" asked Moondoggie

"Yes, it doesn't seem like that long" replied Eureka

"I am sure that we didn't see that many sunsets _there_" added Renton

"There… What do you mean by there? Where were you all this time?" asked Holland

"Yeah! We want to know where were you guys all this time?"

"We were at 'command cluster'!" answered Eureka

"What?!" exclaimed everyone

"Yes! There was a lot of damage done to it during our last battle. Although they didn't destroy it, they sure did put a lot of pressure on it" paused Renton

"That was why Scub Coral asked us to nurse it for a moment" continued Eureka

"After all the things it did to us, we couldn't deny it. So we helped in recovering it" finished Renton

"All this time you were in the Scub Coral?" asked Holland

"Not all the time, we helped it recover for about quarter of our time there" answered Eureka

"Then, what did you guys do the rest of the time?" asked Moondoggie

"We were at 'The Promised Land'" replied both of them

"Promised Land! Does that mean that place inside the Great Wall?" asked everyone. The kids didn't spare a detail in telling them what they experienced inside the Great Wall.

"What did you guys do there?" asked Holland

"Well, after we aided the Command Cluster, we asked Scub Coral to return us home. It said that-_you have to find your own way out of here. You will find something valuable in the 'Promised Land' which will aid you in your journey of life _or something like that" explained Renton.

"And after that, we journeyed the 'Promised Land' until we found them." Eureka pointed at the two Ref Boards that were resting on the walls

"What are they? They don't look like normal Ref-Boards" asked Gidget.

They had the shape of a normal Ref Boards. One, to the left was pale orange and the other to the right was transparent light green in color. Both of them didn't contain any wheels. It was more like a L.F.O ref board than a human one's.

"We don't know. But, when we mounted it, it opened a portal here" said Eureka

"Or, more like a Coralian" added Renton

"Coralian?!" asked everyone.

"Yes! We rode those boards through the portal and ended up in the zone. Then, we broke the zone open and…" paused Renton

"And when we were on the surface, we were already like this. Our body had been armored" finished Eureka

"Then, you are the guys who saved the Military ship" exclaimed Dominic

"We didn't know what was going on, but we saw a L.F.O was attacking a Military Ship" said Renton

"The L.F.O was about to self-destruct. So, we decided to stop it that's all" said Eureka

Everyone just took a deep breath. They were quite amazed that these two had quite a weird adventure.

"Forget about us, tell us how you guys are doing. And why are Dominic and Anemone here?" asked Renton

"Aren't you glad to see us? We are members of Gekko State, you know" answered Anemone

"Members?!... I thought you said you won't admit anyone to the Gekko-State anymore" asked Renton looking at Holland.

"I know, I didn't want to change the Gekko-Go until you guys came. But, 3 years ago, we were on a top-secret mission and when we were about to get blown, these two helped us and got seriously injured. So, I thought I should repay them by making them our members" said Holland.

"How does that repay them?" asked Eureka

"You guys don't know what you missed these years" said Moondoggie

"We are a legend now, you know?" said Gidget

"Legend?!" exclaimed Renton and Eureka

"After the '_Second Summer of Love_', we were rewarded the title '_World's Elite Fighters_' and becoming a member gives us a lot of privilege" said Talho

"But, weren't Dominic and Anemone participated in it?" asked Renton.

"I will tell about that later" said Holland

There was a moment of silence

"I really thought that Gekko-Go would be disbanded of now", paused Renton

"What…" everyone looked at him.

"I thought, I thought after fulfilling the cause, Gekko-State would be disbanded"

"You are right?" said Hap "The Gekko-Go you knew is disbanded"

Renton and Eureka gave a confused look.

"We too have changed you know" said Stoner

"We are no longer the Gekko-Go which we were 4 years ago" said Matthieu "We don't kill people anymore"

"It was you guys wish; wasn't it?" said Holland "Not to hurt innocent people. We now follow your wish"

"And…" continued Talho "We are a big happy family now"

"Everyone" Renton was just about to cry

"Renton, get a hold of yourself" said Eureka, "You are acting like a kid now."

Everyone was surprised to hear Eureka speak such words

"I thought you understood Holland better than that" continued Eureka "I was wrong I guess"

"Sorry" apologized Renton, "It has been so many years, I wanted to talk to you guys for so long now"

"We understand" said Moondoggie

"You were never the one who could live without people around you" complimented Gidget

There was a moment of silence in the room. No body had no idea what to talk about. They all waited for 4 years for this moment, but now it was here, they were confused.

"Furrrrrrr" a sound came by the door as it opened

"Eh?" Everyone looked at it

It was 'Gulliver'. The pet which united 'Anemone' and 'Dominic'

Gulliver ran towards Anemone as it came

"Looks like she is up" sighed Talho

"Who…?" paused Renton and Eureka

"Mama, I am hungry" came a cute little voice from the corridor

The voice answered their question.

A cute little angel was seen next moment next to the door. She had green eyes and blond hair. She wore a little dark green frock that was at her knees and had some accessories on her hair. She looked like Maeter a bit.

Everyone could see that, she ran towards the room as she was perspiring. She stood at the door and watched the two strangers. who sat beside each other and stared at her. She was a little bewildered at Eureka's wings

Renton looked at Holland and paused for a moment

"Is she…"

"You don't know her; do you? She is my daughter"

"Daughter?" said Eureka "What's her name?"

"Its Helga" answered Talho

"Helga. It's pretty" replied Eureka

Helga just stood there at a moment and suddenly ran towards Holland and asked him

"Papa, who are they?"

"These are our family members" replied Holland

"Then, will they be staying here?" asked Helga

"Yes. They…" Holland was interrupted

"Um…Holland" spoke Renton "I really wanted to meet Grandpa."

"Your Grandpa…" paused Holland

"I haven't seen him since I joined the Gekko-State and with what you are saying, it's been over 6 years"

"I too want to meet him" said Eureka "I haven't apologized to him for burning his house and…and taking Renton away from him"

Holland just smiled, "Why don't you ask your children what to do about that?"

Maurice said, "Renton, don't worry. Grandpa is alright"

Maeter said, "Don't worry Mama; Grandpa isn't mad at you for burning the house."

Linck said, "He doesn't think that you took Papa away from him"

Three voices came one after other

"Eh… Don't tell me you were living with Grandpa whole time" exclaimed Renton

"That's right" said Holland "Your Grandpa asked me if I would let them be with him"

"Did he really?" asked Renton

"After he rebuilt his house, he took your children in and raised them for the last 3 years. Its only been a week since these guys returned."

"Really" exclaimed Renton. It took him a moment to _digest _it, "How was it?" he asked

"It was nice" said Maurice

"It felt really good" said Maeter

"I miss him" said Linck

"Huh… You guys aren't scared of him?" asked Renton confused

"What are you talking about Papa? Why would be scared of him?" asked Linck

"He took such good care of us" added Maeter

"Looks like you are the odd one out here" said Maurice,

Helga just kept staring at Eureka's wings.

"Are they their Mama and Papa?" asked Helga

"Yes" replied Holland

She than slowly approached Eureka and touched her wings

"It's pretty" she said

"Thank You" Eureka replied

"Are you a butterfly angel?" she asked

Eureka was shocked at the question. She didn't know what to say. She also felt a little awkward at the moment

"She is not" said Renton in a gentle voice

"Then why does she has wings?" asked Helga

"Because she is special" replied Renton

"Then are you special too" asked Helga

Now it was Renton who was shocked. He didn't know what to tell. He just had a blank feeling on his face

"Before everything is over, we have a request for you Renton" said Matthieu changing the topic

"Request…?" asked Renton.

"We all are curious about a chest which has been eating us alive for past 4 years" said Moondoggie

"What chest?" asked Renton again.

"Wait a moment. I will bring it" said Hap as he exited the door

"We found this while cleaning your room after you guys left. We didn't know what was inside it."

"You mean my…" paused Renton

"Yes. That one" said Matthieu

"We tried everything we knew, but we couldn't open it" said Moondoggie

"I tried everything I could, but I couldn't figure out the password" said Woz

"That's invading my privacy" said Renton, raising his voice "What were you guys thinking? The things inside it are all important to me"

"Here it is" Hap brought a brown chest inside the room.

"If it's that thing… you may open it later with me alone" teased Matthieu

Renton understood what he meant. It angered him a little.

"Fine! I will open it" said Renton

"Yeah!" screamed Moondoggie

Everyone gave an awkward look at him

"What?" he asked "That thing is eating me alive since I first laid my eyes on it"

Everyone ignored him and looked at the chest. Hap placed it the centre of the room. Both Renton and Eureka stood and walked towards the chest

It was a brownish chest which was medium in size. It had a number pad to the left and a keypad to the right of it and at the centre, it had an eye scanner. Both of the keypads had different passwords and had to be pressed at the same time to be open.

It was designed for the top level confidential military records. Adrock used to store his work on Scub Coral and Eureka within it. But, after his death, Axel thought it was useless as he didn't know the password. So, he gave it to Renton while he was a small kid to play with. But Renton some how opened it. But found it empty. So, he kept it close to him as to remember his father.

"Here I go" he said

Everyone were a little nervous and looked as he entered the passwords. Even Eureka was a little nervous.

"O.K" said Renton

He entered the passwords as he had it done it a million times. He entered the 08 digits and 10 words passwords in almost 7 seconds. Then the eye scanner scanned his eyes and showed the green signal.

"The moment I have been waiting for" gulped Moondoggie

The chest opened with releasing some pressured air in it.

"What is this?" asked Moondoggie

"Slab?" exclaimed Woz "No wonder I couldn't open it. It's protected by highest possible technology there is"

"This is my father's last gift for me" explained Renton, "When he was working under Military, he stored his research here. But after the 'Summer of Love' Grandpa gave it to me when I was 5-atleast, that's what I think Grandpa told me"

"Adrock's?" asked Eureka

"Yes. I forgot all about it. Thank you guys for finding it" said Renton.

"What's in it then?" asked Holland

"Don't worry, I will show it to you" answered Renton with a smile

He placed his hand on the gray slab which seemed to block the view, after a few seconds, the slab disappeared revealing the contents

"What are these?" asked Moondoggie

"Were these the things which you were hiding from us all this time?" asked Matthieu

"I wasn't hiding them. I just didn't want everyone to find out about it. These things here are irreplaceable to me" said Renton

"I thought it would have some rare and valuable stuff, but this is…" sighed Moondoggie

"Don't say that" said Renton "You have no idea how much valuable these things are…"

_There wasn't any extraordinary in it. A L.F.O toy, a spanner, a green and a blue ref-board wheels, a passport, his Ray=Out Magazine, a necklace identical to Eureka's, an empty compac-drive holder, a book about Terminus's, a math workbook and a photo album._

"This is it?" asked Matthieu

"Yes" replied Renton

"Are you sure you aren't hiding anything from us?"

"Why would I be hiding anything?"

"There is nothing special about these to care about" commented Moondoggie

"No, the people who gave these things to me are" replied Renton

"For remembering them huh?" said Holland

"Yes…Like, this spanner here, is the first ever gift Grandpa gave me"

"What? He gave a spanner for your birthday?" asked Matthieu

"That old man, he only gave me these sorts of things if I asked for gifts" complained Renton

"What about this book then?" asked Maurice pointing towards the book about Terminus's

"This was the first book I ever bought by my savings. This was a special edition with Holland's signature on it"

"I don't remember" said Holland

"What? You don't remember? That's a shame."

"Why do you still have it?" asked Eureka

"I used to read worship Holland back then. Those days, my dream was to join Gekko-State and ride waves like you guys"

"Too bad" said Matthieu, "Since you joined, we didn't properly rode waves did we?"

"Yes, we were too busy fighting back then; weren't we? We didn't get a chance to enjoy to our fullest" said Renton

"What's this?" asked Moondoggie as he picked up the empty compac drive holder.

"Its from my sister. She gave it to me before she left"

"Isn't this the one that Nirvash used?" asked Eureka

"Yeah! This had the compac drive that used to show your name Eureka" said Renton

"I remember, that Seven Swell; isn't it?" said Holland

"Renton…Why do you have such thing?" asked Gidget as she picked up a necklace. It was the exact copy of Eureka's

"Grandpa said-it once belonged to my mother" said Renton as his voice sank deep

Eureka understood that Renton was sad about to speak about his mother. In all the time he spent with her, he didn't mention his mother even once.

"Look, isn't this the first thing I ever bought you?" Eureka tried to cheer Renton up.

"I almost forgot about this" said Renton as he picked up the Math workbook

"Let me look at it" said Eureka and turned the pages "You haven't finish it"

"Sorry…Sorry, I forgot to" Renton tried to apologize

Eureka just smiled

"Passport!" exclaimed Holland as he took it "Renton, I didn't know you had a passport…" he said as he opened it

"It was from the time I lived with Charles-san and Ray-san" said Renton as he became sad. The scene of vodarek girl came before his eyes

Holland too felt guilty at the moment when he saw the name _'Renton Beams'_ written on it

"I want this" Helga said as she picked up a toy

"Can I have this?" she approached Renton and asked

"Of course, but take good care of it" said Renton as he smiled

"Thank you" she said and kissed Renton on his cheek and ran towards Holland

Renton too found a smile on his face

"May you show what's inside it?" asked Stoner pointing towards the album

"Of course" said Renton as he took it in his hand

Everyone gathered around them. Renton slowly opened the album.

In the first page, there was a photo of Adrock while he was young.

In the second page, a photo of Diane

In the third page, a photo of Renton while he was a baby

In the fourth page, a photo of Renton with Diane and Axel

In the fifth page, a photo of Eureka-which Maurice gave to Renton on the brig.

In the sixth page, a photo of everyone Gekko-State member

In the seventh page, a photo of Renton with Charles and Ray

In the eighth page, a photo of Renton and Eureka reffing (issue of Ray=Out)

In the ninth page, a photo of him with children near Nirvash

"These are all important memories to me" said Renton, "Its all so nostalgic"

Everyone was taken back in time looking at the good old days.

_Beep_ a red light flashed on everyone.

"What was that?" asked Holland

"Renton… Are you alright?" asked Eureka a little worried

"Don't worry, I'm fine" replied Renton

"What happened?" asked Mischa

"It's my head. There is no need to worry"

"Looks like you still haven't recovered fully' said Mischa

"It's not that" said Eureka

_Beep_ the sound came again. Everyone looked at Renton this time. There was a blinking of red light on his head.

"Renton…What happened?" asked Holland

"Wait a minute" said Mischa as she approached Renton and touched his hair on the forehead.

"This is…" she exclaimed

"Yes!" replied Renton slowly

She slowly combed his front hair with her hand, the thing they saw was unimaginable.

"What happened to you?" asked Holland

"This is just a small price I paid to be with Eureka" answered Renton calmly

It was just like Eureka's. He too had the same thing on his forehead. But, it was orange in color with a dark yellow reflection in it. Eureka turned her eyes feeling guilty.

"Stop it you guys, I am already used to it. It's been 4 years since I had it" said Renton

"But when?" asked Holland

"When Nirvash evolved, it linked my mind with Eureka's. Since then, I have this as my proof of love for Eureka" Renton said as he looked at Eureka. Eureka turned her face and blushed

"You guys always have some crazy adventure" sighed Gidget "I wish I could have gone with Moondoggie like that too."

"Yeah, but we can't; can we?" sighed Moondoggie

_Beep_ it sounded again. But this time, it was from Eureka. As both of their hairs had been let down on forehead, nobody noticed it at first.

"Eureka, don't tell me you too" exclaimed Mischa

"Just like Renton said, this is my proof of love towards him" replied Eureka

"You guys are so cool" exclaimed Moondoggie

"I wish we were like you too" said Gidget

"Stop it, you are embarrassing us" replied Renton blushing

_Beep_ it was heard from once again. But this time, it was from the chest. Everyone looked at the chest.

'Thud' something fell from the chest.

"What's this?" exclaimed Renton, "I didn't know it had compartments on the top"

"What's that thing?" asked Eureka. There was a brownish bulky book and a small envelop.

"I knew it, you were hiding something" teased Matthieu.

"Really guys, I didn't know it had other compartments like this" Renton tried to explain

"You have been caught Red-Handed" announced Matthieu

"THIS BOOK" exclaimed Holland

Everyone looked at him

"What's the matter Holland?" asked Renton "Do you know this?" he asked

"I remember it seeing with your father when I last saw him" replied Holland as he picked it up

"Father's Book" exclaimed Renton

"What is this?" asked Moondoggie as he picked it up

"It looks like it has some photos in it" said Stoner as he pulled it from Moondoggie

"Here you go" he gave it to Renton

Renton gulped for a moment and opened the envelop. It indeed had some photos in it.

"This is" exclaimed Renton

Everyone, especially Holland and Eureka were shocked at what they saw. It had pictures of them with Adrock

Picture 1: Holland and Dewey with Adrock

Picture 2: Holland and Dewey with Charles and Ray

Picture 3: Eureka when discovered frozen with Nirvash

Picture 4: Eureka wearing an S.O.F uniform with Adrock

Picture 5: Eureka with Nirvash

Picture 6: Eureka with Holland on S.O.F mission

Picture 7: Charles and Dewey with Adrock

Picture 8: Ray with Holland

Picture 9: Charles and Ray with Eureka

Picture 10: Dewey with Eureka

Picture 11: Adrock with a man in his teens

"Papa, it is you" said Helga looking at Photos

"This sure brings back memories; doesn't it?" said Eureka looking at Holland

"I never thought that we would ever see these photos again" smiled Holland "But still, I don't believe that he kept these photos along his research"

"What is this?" asked Maurice pointing towards the book

"I don't know" said Holland "He didn't spoke about this"

"It looks like it's locked!" said Maurice

"Do you have any key?" asked Holland to Renton

"No, I don't…I didn't had any idea about this" replied Renton feeling a little uncomfortable.

Noticing this, Matthieu said, "C'mon guys, don't get all serious now"

"Yeah, those are just some old photos and an old book" added Moondoggie

"Its been so long since we saw you, at least keep a smile in your face for us" said Gidget

"Yeah! You guys look pretty when you smile" added Talho

"Yeah! You're propably right" agreed Renton.

"We should keep on smiling" added Eureka

"You guys had a pretty bad times in your past. So, make up for it now" smiled Matthieu

"After all, we leave for today and dream for tomorrow" said Holland

"Dream…huh?" Renton thought. He had only dream in his mind now. He just thought of enjoying the rest of his days in Gekko-Go happily with his family and friends. He really wanted to spend his entire life with Eureka and kids now. It was the only thing he ever thought while he was in his journey. The things he experienced there, he wanted to share it with his family.

"Renton, what's this blue wheel about?" asked Moondoggie as he picked up a blue Ref-Board wheel from the chest

"It was from a old friend" replied Renton, looking at the wheel made him happy

"First Love…" teased Matthieu

"Matthieu…" Hilda pulled his ear

"It was from my senpai" said Renton

"Common guys, lets enjoy the party now" suggested Maeter

"I want to eat cake now" added Linck

"Yeah, now we all know where you have been all this time, lets enjoy your return home" screamed Moondoggie

"Do you guys ever change?" asked Eureka

"No, but we like this way" said Gidget as she pulled Eureka away from Renton

"Renton…" she exclaimed

But Renton too was pulled by Moondoggie

"Lets dance" Moondoggie screamed

The excitement seemed to spread among the room of discussion and in no time, it was transformed to a lively party hall

Amidst all the excitement, Renton managed to get out of the room to the corridor with the chest. He put inside it, the box that Maurice gave him inside it and locked it ones again. He inserted some code into it and the Chest shrunk to his pocket size.

"Old memories" he thought, "I just wish I don't open this thing again"

"Renton" called Eureka "Aren't you coming"

"Sorry, I will now" said Renton

"It feels good; doesn't it?" asked Eureka

"Yeah! We can be with our family now"

Eureka kissed Renton on his cheek and said "C'mon now, we don't want to make them mad"

"Let's go" said Renton smiling and joined the rest


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-The Wedding Ceremony**

"Renton, Renton…wake up, my gosh, Eureka. Eureka… its late in the morning now, you guys should wake up now… Renton…"

"Five more minutes nee-chan, I am tired" mumbled Renton

"Me too… leave me alone for a while Maeter" mumbled Eureka.

"You guys, you really set-up bad examples for you kids now" said Anemone as she pulled the blanket which was wrapped around Renton

"Ouch…" Renton fell off the bed

"Nee-chan, what are you…" paused Renton "Anemone-san"

"Finally, you woke up, now wake your wife up" she ordered

"Wife…who?" he asked still in a trance

"Men…" sighed Anemone and exited the room "Hurry up, or else you guys won't be getting anything to eat today"

"What did she mean by wife?" Renton mounted on the bed, _Five minutes won't hurt anyone _he thought as he pulled his blanket up again

A few minutes passed

"There they are" said Linck

"And he is supposed to be our father?" sighed Maeter

"Renton, wake up" Maurice tried to wake him up

"Just a couple more seconds" nodded Renton

"A couple more? Its already 8 in the morning" said Maeter

"It doesn't matter, five more minutes" mumbled Renton

"This guy is lazy as ever" sighed Maurice

"Mama, wake up now" said Linck as he tried to pull her blanket

"Few more minutes, Linck" said Eureka "Mama is tired"

"But lunch time is almost over, you guys won't get anything to eat" said Maeter

"It doesn't matter, lets get something from shop" replied Eureka still keeping her eyes closed

"Did Mama too became like this lazy Barfie?" asked Linck

"Looks like it" sighed Maeter "Maurice what to do now?"

"Leave it to me" said Maurice

"_Renton, Grandpa is angry at you_" he screamed

"What…I didn't do anything Grandpa…. Believe me" Renton fell on the ground again

The kids laughed at him

"Huh…Where is Grandpa?" he asked

"Just like Grandpa said" laughed Maurice

"You guys… I won't forgive you…" screamed Renton. He was angry that they played tricks on him.

"Forget that Papa, wake Mama up; we will miss the lunch if we don't hurry" complained Linck

"_Papa_" his angered vanished instantly after hearing that

"Hurry up now" said Maeter

"If you are looking for Eureka, she must be in her room" said Renton still yawning

"What are you talking about? She is right here" said Linck

"Where…Awawawawawww" Renton backed until he hit the wall

"What is…Eureka…Eureka doing in my bed?" he asked. He didn't notice her because of the hugeness of the bed. Eureka was sleeping on the complete other end of the bed than Renton!

"Don't you remember? You and Mama almost passed down last night at the party, so we brought you to this room and all slept together" said Linck

"Seriously, you are such a slacker" said Maeter

"Renton, don't make such noises" Eureka woke up rubbing her eyes with her folded wings.

"Mama, tell him to hurry up" complained Maeter

"For what?" asked Eureka

"Look like staying with him has made you just like him" sighed Maurice

"Hurry up Mama, we are going to miss our lunch"

"Lunch?" she asked

"Yeah, after that, we are going on a picnic" said Maeter

"Picnic?" Renton asked

"Yeah, Matthieu and Moondoggie suggested it" said Maurice

"Those two?"

"Yeah, he said that he needed to bond with you or something like that" said Maurice

"That guy, what the heck is he thinking now…" sighed Renton

"First change your clothes" suggested Maeter

"Look at it, it still has cake over it and smells like medicine" complained Linck

"Mama, Hilda said that she has brought you some new set of clothes" said Maeter

"And what about me?" asked Renton

"Find it on your own" said Maeter

"Maeter…" said Eureka as she gave her a gentle look "He is your Papa now; isn't he? Don't treat him like that"

"Sorry Mama" Maeter became a little depressed

"It's alright Eureka" smiled Renton "I like them how they are now"

Eureka too smiled.

"Let's get going then" said Renton

"Yeah, it has been quite some time; hasn't it? Since we ate a decent breakfast" asked Eureka

"Don't tell me about it" replied Renton

"Oh! You guys are up" the voice of Hilda was heard from the door

"Hilda…" the kids ran towards her

"Here, I brought you some change of clothes"

They looked at the clothes she brought and said

"Um…Hilda" called Eureka

"What is it Eureka?"

"Do you still have my old clothes?" asked Eureka

"Mine too" added Renton

"Why? Don't you guys want to change your looks?" asked Hilda

"No thanks" said Renton

"Those things carry special memories for us both" said Eureka

They both looked at each other and exchanged a smile

"I really don't understand you guys anymore" sighed Hilda

"Please…" pleaded Renton and Eureka

"Alright, Alright" said Hilda "We don't have your old clothes but still, we have something similar to it"

"I guess it will work" said Eureka

"Anything is better than those fancy clothes" said Renton as he looked at the clothes which reminded him Matthieu

"I get it already, now come with me" said Hilda

"You guys go ahead, we will join you" smiled Eureka

"O.K then" said Maurice "Lets go; Maeter, Linck"

Renton and Eureka too left the room as they followed Hilda.

"Our kids, they are grown up now; aren't they?" asked Eureka

"Yeah!" agreed Renton, "Looks like we were the only one here who didn't"

"A time distortion; isn't it?" asked Eureka

"It's the only possible explanation" sighed Renton

"Here you go" said Hilda as she opened a wardrobe they had never seen on Gekko-Go "Hurry up now"

**In the kitchen, at the same time**

"Where are those two?" asked Holland as he saw the kids return

"They are with Hilda getting changed?" answered Maeter

"I still can't believe that those two couldn't handle a party" said Gidget as she took a bite of her chocolate bar

"It's not easy for them you know" said Mischa writing some notes

"What do you mean by that?" asked Matthieu as he was eating some chips

"Their body, it still has to adapt to this new environment. It might take some time before they gain their full strength"

"More scientific stuff" he said

"But still, I didn't see anything wrong with them last night" said Moondoggie

"I am not saying that they are weak, I just said that they can't be pushed at their limit"

"Luckily, we don't have any fights" said Matthieu

"Hey…Are you forgetting about those rebellions?" asked Stoner as he zoom his camera on to the door

"Those scums can't touch us" said Matthieu proudly

"But still, that day we would be _burnt out negatives_ if it wasn't for them"

"Don't worry too much; they won't make the mistake of attacking us again"

"But still, their attack looked like pre-planned, what do you think about Holland?" asked Hap

But before he answered, the door slid open.

"Hey Honey, where are the new couple?" asked Matthieu

"They are getting changed right now. They will be here shortly" replied Hilda

"Have they really changed?" asked Moondoggie "I really didn't get to chat with him too much at the party"

"Worried about your little brother?" teased Gidget

"No, Renton is same as ever" said Hilda "I thought after last seeing him, he would have grown up but…"

"How about Eureka then?" asked Gidget

"She has definitely changed" answered Maeter.

Everyone looked at her

"Do you think so?" asked Gidget

"I know so. Today was the first time she ever said that she needed to sleep for few more minutes like Barfie" replied Maeter

"Looks like she too will start to slack off soon" said Maurice

"Looks like being with Renton sure takes its toll" said Stoner

"I thought he was a hard working kid" said Hap

"He was like that because of his Grand father, without him around, he can also be a pretty good slacker" said Holland

"But he was kind of different from the beginning; wasn't he?" said Hap "Being the son of Adrock, he never seemed to be proud of him"

"Poor kid, he never knew his father" sighed Holland "I don't know what will happen to Helga without me, it's such a scary thought"

"We are here" the door opened and Renton and Eureka entered with the same crimson and dark blue clothes

"Hey lovebirds" Matthieu greeted

"Don't say that" said Renton as he blushed a little

"What's for the breakfast?" asked Eureka

"We have fresh fruits from Ohkawa orchards, fresh vegetables from Wiwi farms and a little wine from Grapists and" Matthieu gave them a rather long list

"Wow, it's all from the best" exclaimed Renton "Can you guys afford it?" he asked

Everyone gave him a confused look

"Oh…I forgot…about…legend" he lowered his voice as they both sat to eat.

The reaction from the Gekko crew was more natural than he thought. He had a feeling that there would be raining of questions at them, but it felt like they never left the place! This made Renton travel back in time. He remembered it was the same when he was blamed for Eureka covering in Scub. The rest acted like they had no connection to them at all. "It must be Holland's doing" Renton chuckled to himself

"By the way" asked Eureka, "Who were those guys attacking Gekko-Go"

Everyone looked at each other. It felt like they were uncomfortable.

"What? Did I ask something I shouldn't have?"

"No" replied Holland "They are just a bunch of no good crooks who are against Military. Nothing we can't handle"

There was a moment of silence in the room.

"By the way Holland… I have a request" said Renton breaking the silence

"What is it?" asked Holland

"Can we stop at the Bellforest for a moment?" asked Renton with a firm look in his eyes

"Sure" said Holland "But why? Are you worried about your Grandpa? I told you he is on an expedition or something like that"

"No…It's…I have something to do there which I had forgotten for a while"

"What is it?" asked Holland

"No…I can't tell that…Just a quick stop would be enough"

"O.K. then" said Holland not asking anymore question

"Thanks for the meal" said Eureka as she stood up.

"What about my picnic plan?" asked Matthieu

"Please postpone it" said Renton with no much thought "and also Holland, I need to ask you something"

This time, he had a look both firmer yet uncomfortable than before.

"What is it?" Holland asked

Renton felt uncomfortable. It was like he was troubled to say it. Looking at Renton's troubled face; Eureka approached Holland and whispered something in Holland's ears.

Holland was a little shocked, "Why?" he asked

"Um… it's important" replied Eureka

Holland stood up and exited the kitchen with a serious face

"Oh Holland, don't forget about Bellforest" said Renton

"I won't" said Holland as he walked through the door

"What was that all about?" asked Gidget

But neither Renton nor Eureka bothered explaining them.

**Ageha; 8:46 A.M; Commander Soran's Quarters**

Soran was in his room. He was staring at the photo of him with his father. He was totally confused and had no idea what to do. The things he said in the supremacy's room were eating him alive. The things he said that _he didn't wanted to avenge his father_.

He knew and understood very well about his position. He tried to tell himself that with their mission, they would definitely cross path with Gekko State. Although he couldn't fight them being the commander, he had plenty of chances for avenging his father, but still those words he said there… it hurts.

The door slid open

"So you are our new commander" he heard a voice

Soran looked in the direction of the voice and was surprised.

The man handsome and had a similar build to him. He had green hair and wore a black shade over his eyes. He was dressed in the orange S.O.F uniform. (It is the official uniform of Ageha) The badges on uniform clearly gave him away as an 'Elitist', the top level infantry of Ageha.

"Who are you?" Soran asked

"Your knowledge about me is not necessary" replied the man

"Answer me this instant" ordered Soran

"I can sense quite a bit of anger from you" replied the man

"I am the commander here and you are talking to me like that…"

"I see, you are angry about your father"

"Infidel, who do you think you are talking to?"

"I thought that being the commander meant cutting off your emotions"

Soran paused for a moment, "I know to keep distance between my personal and professional life" he said as he turning his face away.

"You are telling me that you have a self control over your emotions"

"Yes, I do. Got a problem with that"

"You might be worth my time"

"What did you say?" this enraged Soran

"Take a look at this and report it to…**you know who**" said the man and threw a '_pen-drive_' at him.

"What is this?" asked Soran

"This is my research, I haven't been able to finish it and no one here could understand it a least bit. So, I am giving this to you"

"What's this about?" asked Soran

"Read it… if you are, as you say; you might understand it a bit"

"Who are you anyway? I haven't heard of any soldier being a researcher!"

"Aren't you a researcher yourself? Being the commander"

"I…guess…so…"

"I will be with you all the time watching you. I don't want to lose people like you" he said and exited the room.

"What a mysterious man?" Soran thought. But more interesting was the pen-drive he held. The cylindrical tube which was coated in platinum and had the name 'Elipse' on it.

"His research… What does he mean by _I have to complete it_?" thought Soran as he plugged it into his laptop

"Un…Unbelievable" he exclaimed, the pen-drive contained the details of a construction plan.

"Did he write all of this" exclaimed Soran "He must be a true genius!" Soran thought. He smiled as he studied the entire project. When he scrolled to the final pages, he found something missing in the project.

"This is what he meant by incomplete" he thought. "This sure is challenging"

He stood and walked out of his room. He was surprised to see the man standing there. "Did you understand it?" he asked

"It's relally complicated project, but I did" answered Soran

"Do you have the capability of assisting me finishing this?"

"I might, I just figured out what's missing"

"Then come with me"

Soran had a feeling now which he never had in his life before. He was excited to do something for the first time in his life. He was really happy as to continue the project.

They both entered the Research Department. Everyone who watched them enter the room; paused their work. Soran noticed that the man before him wasn't welcome there. The eyes of the people were cold.

They just advanced further and further. After a couple of minutes, they were at the restricted section of the Department? No one was seen or heard around there. It was a little creepy in there.

"What are we doing here?" asked Soran

"This is the place which has my research" replied the elite.

Instead of taking the large door in front of them, the elite took a detour which led them to a dead end.

"I heard a rumor that, the place around here is dangerous" said Soran.

"Don't worry" he said as he walked towards a dead end and got his hand scanned

The secret door before them opened and both of them entered the room.

"A secret room?" exclaimed Soran. He was led to a large round table which had schematics of a construction plan.

But what took Soran's mind was the research project. He couldn't believe that this top level technology was created in his own backyard.

"I heard" the man said "I heard that you were the pioneer of the 'RIU'[_pronounced ryu]_ project (It was a project name for MDRCIU-'Multi Dimensional Reflective Comapac Interference Unit' which Military couldn't succeed in completing)"

"It's true" but I couldn't complete the project entirely and I don't know who completed it"

The man didn't respond. He just presented him his paper work

They both got hooked into the project. Soran started to work on the project forgetting everything about his father or food or time. He only had two things on his mind now. One, the mysterious elite who spoke showing no emotions, and his work; **Project Elipse, **The legendary project that had the power to change the entire world without a doubt!

**Gekko-Go; 12:15 P.M; Borders of Bellforest**

On the bridge

"This is enough" said Renton

"Are you sure? We can enter the area within a few minutes" asked Gidget

"Yeah! It will just be a few minutes. Don't desert me" he said

"I wish I could" chuckled Moondoggie

"What about Eureka?" asked Gidget

"It's alright! It's my personal matter anyway. I'm sure she understands" replied Renton "I will be off now, could you open the hatch"

"O.K sir"

Renton ran towards the hatch grabbing his orange Ref-Board and reffed off the ship.

"It's cold." He thought, "I wish I hadn't forgot about this snowfall"

"Where do you think he is going?" asked Gidget

"No idea. It's his hometown after all" replied Moondoggie

Eureka entered the bridge as soon as they finished talking

"Hey Eureka" called Gidget, "Are you looking for Renton?"

"No" replied Eureka, "Holland asked me to check on you guys"

"We are doing fine here" said Gidget,

"Where is he anyway?" asked Moondoggied

"He is in his room, he has his hands full now" answered Eureka

"Eureka, did Renton say where he was going?" asked Gidget

"No…he didn't, why do you ask?"

"Just out of curiosity" replied Gidget "Do you have any idea?"

Eureka didn't answer; she just looked at the waves Renton reffed on. "I might" she took her time as she spoke.

"I am sorry" said Renton as she stood before his father's memento "For not visiting you"

He joined his hands and while he praying for a moment, he felt the sound of boots walking over the snow echoing through his ears. When he turned back, he saw Eureka standing there.

"Eureka…What are you doing here?"

Eureka instead of answering Renton, walked beside him and prayed too. Seeing her do so, Renton too resumed. He didn't quite understand why, but he felt a cold tear drop on his face.

"You will catch cold, Renton" said Eureka as she wrapped him in the scarf she wore

"What about you?" asked Renton

"I don't feel that much cold" replied Eureka

Renton understood that she still was feeling uncomfortable being different. She just walked forward not waiting for him

"Eureka" he said

She just stopped. She didn't reply. Seeing this Renton continued "You do know that I love you; don't you?" he paused for a moment as he saw Eureka's emotionless face

"I told I would give up being a human if it is for your sake as you gave up being a Coralian. Then why do you act so distant to me when we are together with our family?"

"Renton…" Eureka said, "You can never understand this feeling" she said as she walked a bit farther than him

Renton just stood and looked at her as she passed him.

"Hurry up now" said Eureka "They are waiting for us" and mounted her green board.

.

**3 Hours later:**

"You alright? You look worried" asked Holland

"Yeah! I am fine. It's nothing" replied Renton. They were on the bridge preparing for landing

"We will land in 5 minutes" reported Moondoggie.

"O.K then, let's hurry up, I still don't like this place" said Holland

"I know" replied Renton and walked towards the exit. He met Eureka there

"Renton" she called "I will be coming as well"

"Suit yourself" said Renton as they walked towards the hanger

"The 303, it looks like Nirvash; doesn't it?" asked Eureka

"Yeah! The Black L.F.O" replied Renton

Looking how hard he was feeling, Eureka became silent.

They advanced towards the hanger together not speaking any more. The feeling was eating both of them alive.

Renton thought, 'Although fighting with Eureka isn't first time for me now. We had many 'family fights' but this time, I felt it was a little different from before. I thought that I might lose Eureka if she forms an inferiority complex between her and the rest of Gekko. I wanted to tell her to be normal and enjoy her rest of her life instead of bothering about being different. But, Eureka is right! I never experienced that feeling before. At this rate, we will fall apart. Do something, Think…'

They stood before the hatch and waited for a moment. They wanted to speak to each other, but couldn't bring themselves to. They just stood one beside other and didn't do anything.

The hatch before them opened. The scene they saw took them completely by surprise. There were people gathered all around the landing site. The whole town was decorated as if there were a festival going on there. They all cheered at the couple they saw before them.

"What's going on here?" Eureka asked gripping Renton's arm

"I don't know, I think we might just have won a lottery" he said

Holland and the rest of the crew ran towards the hanger.

"What's this all about?" asked Matthieu

"I guess it can't be helped" said Holland "I told her not to make a fuss about it"

"Who?" asked Matthieu

While the couple were bewildered,

"It's been a while", they heard a familiar voice

When they looked in the direction, they saw someone

"Obaa-san" exclaimed Renton as she came near him

"How have you been? Renton" she asked

"Good" he said

"And you? My little Goddess" she asked Eureka and glanced at her wings, which were spread across.

"I am fine" she said. It was obvious that she felt uncomfortable. After all, she was on the land once she destroyed

"Sage, it's the sage" they could hear that particular word echoing from the crowd.

"Let's go" the Vodarek lady-Tiptory said

"Where?" asked the couple

"You asked for something right?"

"Yes, but… we just came to collect it. No need for celebration" said Renton.

"Renton" the Vodarek lady said "We can't send a God's family member without a proper reception"

"Who is that?" asked Eureka

"Don't you still understand? My little Goddess" she said

"Me?" exclaimed Eureka

"You guys should join the festival as well" she invited the bewildered crew

"Let's go" she said and guided Renton and Eureka through the crowd.

Both of them were completely taken over by the scene that unfolded before their eyes. They could see-Ciudades del Cielo, the destroyed city had been transformed into a paradise. There were no tall sky scrapers or fancy vehicles to be found in the city. Every bit of the city was kept clean. There were Pancha trees here and there and the buildings were lot spacious. The only site which seemed to be a little different was the Monastery there, which was carved within the mountain. The people who were in the streets of the city were a happy and a little afraid of seeing Eureka. But the interesting thing around that area were Sky Fishes, they were flying all over the place and there were no sign of 'Pile Bunkers' as far they as they could see!_[A typical Egyptian Village]_

"There are so many people here" exclaimed Renton

"This all happened because of your arrival" she said

"What us?" asked Eureka

"We too had forgotten our way of life. The sacred way, our ancestors once followed. That's why we had to pay our price"

"I don't understand" said Renton

She just smiled. "I think you still have to grow up a bit"

"Mama…" Maeter and Linck joined the two as they walked towards the gigantic Monastery.

The rest of the crew followed them in a distance. They too were taken over the view.

"Leader…Is this the same place" asked Matthieu

"I am having trouble figuring out myself" he replied

"What a city…!" exclaimed Stoner as he took some pictures

"Well now this looks like a place of pilgrimage" said Ken-Goh

"We are lucky even to be here!" exclaimed Hap

"There are so many people gathered here. Is there any festival going on?" asked Maurice

"We will find about that soon enough" replied Holland

Renton and Eureka stopped for a moment and let the other guys catch up.

"I told not to make a fuss about this" said Holland

"I told you I can't make a promise" she smiled "After knowing we are having God's daughter as our guest, how can I calm the rest down?"

"God's daughter?" asked Matthieu

"It's Eureka" whispered Holland

"Eureka?" it was loud enough for everyone to hear

"Idiot, keep it down"

All of them entered the monastery and were guided to the main hall. On their way, they saw a statue of Norbu and Sakuya together holding hands.

"Norbu-san and…"

"Sakuya…" Renton and Eureka said respectively.

"Well…" said Renton "They are happy now"

"So are we" said Eureka in a low voice

"What was that Eureka?" asked Renton. He didn't hear

"Nothing" she said and increased her pace a little

Finally, they entered the Main Hall. It was the only place where they got a bit of relaxation as there was no one to stare at them.

The hall was a gigantic and spacious one. The stage there covered almost 30% of the hall. It was a semi-circular and the rest of the place was for the people to sit on.

"This city…It's different from any other I have seen so far…" said Renton

"It's so peaceful and…and so homely…" agreed Eureka

"You are right about that" complemented Holland "To think I attacked…" he went into a pause.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Renton.

"We have a request for you two" she said

"Request...What kind of?" asked Renton

"I know that you are official but…" she paused

"Official of what? What are you talking about?" Renton asked

"It's just…just that we wanted to arrange a wedding ceremony"

"What wedding…" Renton backed off

Although Eureka didn't back off as far as Renton, but she too did

The rest of the crew couldn't close their opened mouth

"Please…This is the request of the entire town. We just want to help the _God's daughter _and _her chosen one_ in any way we could"

"Wait a minute…" Renton said "We haven't married yet, we are still 17"

"You haven't?" she asked with a surprise "But the entire world has announced you husband and wife; hasn't it?" turning towards Holland

"Holland… Is…is that…true? Are…we…married…" asked Renton pausing a lot

"Did I forgot to mention that…I am sorry" he said

"But…when?…we…weren't… here…even" he said, he had no idea what he was saying

"When interviewing your children, the media asked _where you guys wer_e at that time? They replied _we don't know, but Papa has promised to bring Mama back. _Those guys declared that you are married and it didn't take any time before it became official. It is printed in every single book" explained Holland

"Every…Book…"

"Hey, its small compared to moon"

Eureka just stood there without responding.

"Please" the lady begged "We have redecorated our town in this celebration. Please don't say no to this"

"But obaa-san…" Renton was interrupted

"Alright" agreed Eureka

"What…?" exclaimed the crew

"Eureka…" Renton said

"But the decision should be from both of you" the lady said

Eureka just turned at him and gave a warm smile.

Renton's heart felt nice and warm. He remembered the incident at Bellforest and thought of not going against her will.

"Alright then" Renton too agreed

"That's great. I will announce the news to the town people" she said and guided Renton and Eureka to different rooms

**Ageha: 03:37 P.M**

The room was completely messed up. All there were was some papers floating and everything else smacked or split. Soran had a uncertain and a little scared look on his face. He had blood over his uniform. He was also slightly bleeding through his head and hand. He was alone and the elite laid unconsciousness before him.

"Mmm…" mumbled the elite

Soran didn't move from his position. He was uncertain about what to do. He just stood and watched the elite

The elite looked to be in a great pain. He's eyes expressed his pain. He looked at Soran. His eyes seemed like it was begging for help. He started to crawl towards Soran.

"Help Me…, Please Help Me…" said the elite

Soran just looked at him terrified.

"Help Me…" the elite repeated

Soran didn't understand what to do. Although he was terrified, it felt like he had to help.

Looking how Soran became a little relaxed, the elite pointed out a medi-kit which was beneath the table.

Soran walked towards it and opened it. It had some drugs and greenish liquid in it. He approached slowly towards the elite and presented him the kit. The Elite was still tired and couldn't do a thing. Understanding the situation, Soran sat and took the elite in his arm. He helped him to swallow a pill. After that, he held the syringe with a green liquid and injected him in the same manner as for Anemone.

After a while, the elite recovered.

"I did it again" he said, "It happened again"

"What's wrong with you?" asked Soran "Why did you do all this?"

His mind went back in time. When the two of them were sunk in the research, the Elite suddenly collapsed on the floor. In front of his eye, he seemed to be in struggle with himself but then suddenly, he jumped and started to destroy the room. He threw away his computer and broke the table. He screamed and went on a rampage. Soran tried to stop him, but he attacked Soran. But the S.O.F soldier Soran was capable of defending himself. But, at some point, he was overpowered. When it looked like it was the end, the elite just collapsed on the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Soran

"Leave me alone" the elite said "You may leave this room"

"What? Are you crazy?" asked Soran "I can't leave you in this condition all by yourself

"Next time it happens, you will die"

"Don't worry about me" said Soran "I have a tough skin"

The elite in his arms, looked at him. His eyes were asking -Why are you helping me?

"Aren't you scared of me?" asked the elite.

"To be honest, I am" replied Soran, "But your intelligence…I can endure anything to be with that"

The elite turned away from him

"So, you got a name?" asked Soran

"Name?"

"Don't tell me you don't have one?"

"Arc… Arc Iglesias…I suppose" replied the elite, "Call me Arc"

"Then, I will be counting on you Arc" said Soran "You are my second-in command, right? Watch my back"

Arc didn't reply. He had a feeling that something which has been missing in his life had returned to him now. He felt very much happy now. He felt like wanting to know more about Soran. But he wasn't the only one now who was happy. Soran too felt the same way! He too wanted to learn more about this mysterious Elite-Arc.

At that moment, a bond of true and pure friendship was formed which would change the way of Renton and Eureka along with the world

**A few minutes later in the Monastry of Ciudades del Cielo**

All the Gekko State members were on the first row and rest of the town folks stood a little farther from the stage. They had mixed feeling of Happiness and fear.

"What is going on here?" asked Linck

"I think that Mama is going to marry Renton now" replied Maurice

"Is it true Hilda?" asked Maeter

"Yes it is" replied Hilda.

"But I thought marriage was done through papers" said Linck

"Well" sighed Hilda "These people do it a little differently"

The kids stopped asking questions and became silent. They tried to figure out what was going to happen from now on…

"A Vodarek wedding Eh? Never seen one before" said Stoner

"You can never see a one unless you are one" said Ken-Goh

"You are right there" agreed Stoner, "We are the first Non-Vodarek to see a ceremony; aren't we?"

"But still, I never thought that we would see Renton and Eureka's here" said Matthieu

"And what does she mean by God's daughter?" asked Gidget

"She is a Coralian; isn't she? Who do you think Vodarek's worship?" asked Mischa

"I get it, they think Eureka is daughter of their God and want to treat her" said Matthieu

"Took you long enough" said Mischa

"But, I can't believe they forgave us" paused Holland "After destroying their city, I wondered how I would face them…but this is…"

"Don't worry Holland" comforted Ken-Goh "Vodarek's are never the ones who hold a grudge. All their actions are based only to protect Scub Coral and make contact with it. Since we did the job, there is no reason for them to hate us"

"But still…I killed so many people here"

"And yet, there are so many people here" continued Ken-Goh "They have united and once again started to live in peace. That' being a Vodarek means, following the will of nature"

The silence was restored and the people became quite.

Then came the bride and the groom

Renton wore a black kimono and wore a robe over it. He entered the hall from the door which was on the right side of the hall with a majestic look on his face. He was alone and approached the Vodarek lady who stood in the centre of the stage. Then who came was Eureka, from the door which was opposite to Renton's. She wore a white kimono which had traces of some crimson and purple flowers on it.

She walked and stood right next to Renton. Renton was speechless. He was completely taken over by her beauty. He just kept on looking at her blushed red face.

"We are gathered here to witness the wedding of _God's daughter _and _her chosen one_. They have saved the world and have given the entire humanity, a second chance to live. This day we shall unite these two under the guidance of Vodarek" she announced

The moment she finished, Renton and Eureka who were staring at each other, turned towards her. Both Renton and Eureka, doesn't seemed to show any emotions at that moment.

The woman, who was standing to the right corner of the stage, approached them with a tray in her hand. She presented the tray to the lady and backed off, while bowing.

The lady removed the black cloth which was covering the golden plate revealing the two amulets in it. One was a yellow sun and another was blue moon. The lady stretched the tray and said

"Eureka, please take the sun and Renton, please take the moon"

They both did as they were told and faced each other.

"Exchange the amulets" she said

Renton and Eureka both put the amulets on each others neck.

"The sun you are wearing Renton, symbolizes that you are the centre of light to your family. It means that you have unlimited energy within you and you have to use it to guide others. It bestows the responsibility that just as sun looks after all of us you have to look after each and every person you love. Are you ready to take this responsibility?" she asked

"I am" replied Renton

"And you Eureka, the moon you are wearing symbolizes that you are the centre of calmness of your family. Your heart should reflect this man's heart just like the moon reflects the sun. It means you should always be the symbol of love to your family. It bestows the responsibility of looking after your closed ones when sun is not with you, are you willing to take this responsibility?"

"I am" replied Eureka

"Together you two are to be a source for your family just like the sun and moon are for earth. Do you both agree to take this responsibility?"

"We do"

"Then you both have to agree to share your happiness and sorrow together. Do you agree to be honest to each other?"

"Yes, we do"

Another woman from the left corner did the same thing as before. She too presented a similar tray. But it had a blue and red gem stones in it.

"Renton" said the Vodarek lady, "At some times, the energy within you can explode and you may become a source of danger to the ones around you. What will you do when that happens?"

"I…um…" paused Renton. He remembered the Seven Swell Phenomenon when he first met Eureka.

"What will you do?" he was asked again

Renton remembered the time at the "Rainbow Sea" how they were able to disable the enemy ships.

"As long as Eureka with me, I am sure that I am capable of guiding that energy" he replied

"Renton…" paused Eureka

"Then I shall present you with this blue gem-stone"

Renton took it in his hand

"Eureka" again she said "At some times, your minds will deceive you. You will be betrayed by your mind and start to suspect the ones you love. What will you do if that happens?"

The time when she removed the Amita Drive came to her mind. She remembered when she was falling in eternal darkness, how Renton rescued her. How he made her life from an empty book to a book of joy and love.

"Me too" she said "As long as I have Renton by my side, I can believe the ones who are close to me. My mind won't be covered in a cloak of clouds as long as I am with Renton"

Tiptory smiled, "Then you have earned this red gem-stone"

Eureka took the stone.

"By the teachings of Vodarek, love is something which has the power the bring Peace to the world. Without love, everything shall perish. So, the long awaited sage and her chosen one now have the responsibility of guiding this new world. Let us hope that, they will succeed in their given mission"

The background cheered for them

"Now Renton, Eureka place the gem-stones in each others amulet"

The amulet they both wore had a cavity in them. Both Eureka and Renton turned towards each other. They both took their time as they looked at each other and finally, placed the gem-stones in the cavities.

"Now, you may kiss each other…" declared the lady

The tension was rising from the spectators there. The crew too couldn't contain they excitement. They all stood up.

Renton placed his hands on Eureka's soldier. Eureka looked at him with a blush and closed her eyes. Renton felt a little uncomfortable at the moment. But, he gulped and kissed her at her lips.

"Finally he kissed her" exclaimed Mathieu. There was a large applause from the crowd. The **wedding ceremony **was over. But something out of ordinary happened at the moment!

After Renton kissed her for a few moments, there was blink of Red and Blue light emitted by Renton and Eureka which was followed by the amulets they wore. The lights were bright enough to cover the entire hall! Everyone covered their eyes unable to bear the brightness. They just waited for the light to fade away…

"Thanks for today…" said Renton "We really needed that"

Renton and Eureka were standing beside the Gekko-Go. It was evening and the sun was setting with an orange glow which they saw behind Tiptory. The sky fish were flying all around them in a height.

"No, I am the one who have to thank you for agreeing" said Tiptory. "You have no idea how much this meant to the people here"

"That light" said Eureka "Was it the part of the ceremony?"

"Actually Yes" said Tiptory "Today's wedding ceremony was different that Normal weddings of our people. It is said that, only ones who cross over dimensions has the capacity to wear the amulets and their gem-stones. And, you can say it was Norbu-sama's request"

"Norbu-san…asked that?" asked Renton

"It's like he knew we would make it through; isn't it Renton?"

"Yes" said Renton and smiled. A sky-fish, which was over their head, came near Renton.

"Wow, these sky fish really look like they are happy" said Eureka

"Who wouldn't be Eureka? With a beautiful place like this to live in, everyone here is seem to be happy and sky fishes do enjoy a happy environment."

"But still" said Tiptory "Today there are more than usual. I guess they do have a connection with you two"

The sky fish which flew down came near Renton and flew around him.

"It likes you Renton" Eureka said

"I guess so too" replied Renton

The sky fish came near his head and bumped him

"Aww" Renton awed "What was that for?"

The sky fish flew upward and joined its friends. Then they set a flight towards the setting sun.

"It kissed you" said Tiptory "You really go with Sky Fish Renton"

"What does that mean?" asked Renton holding his head

"Sky Fish doesn't come near a human that easily. I guess you really trust the waves"

"I do…But that doesn't mean it has to hit me" said Renton rubbing his head

"And I almost forgot, take this" Tiptory presented a green box which was wrapped.

"What's that?" asked Eureka

"It was the reason you came here right?"

"Oh! I almost forgot about that" said Renton

Eureka took the box with both of her hands

"Thank you" she said "I hope this wasn't any inconvenience"

"Not at all, my Goddess" said the lady "Please visit us once again. You are always welcome in our land"

"I know" Eureka replied

"Mama, Renton hurry up" screamed Maurice from the hanger above.

"Holland is saying we are going to leave now" added Linck

"Just a moment" said Renton

"Well then, we will get going" said Eureka

"May the Vodarek lead you lives with happiness and joy" the Lady blessed them

Both Renton and Eureka bowed as a mark of respect and gratitude and returned to the ship. On their way

"Renton" said Eureka "I am sorry about earlier" she paused. "It's just that…that… I thought" Renton placed his hand on her mouth not giving her the opportunity to speak.

"Eureka, I understand what you want to say. Don't worry, I will always by your side to protect you. So, you can just relax about apologizing"

"Renton…" said Eureka

"And I am sorry as well. Eureka I know you feel different but I will be with you until you get over it. Everything will be alright"

Eureka was really happy to hear that. "Yes, everything will be alright as long as I am with you"

She then wrapped her arm around his and entered the ship with a smile where Linck and Maeter joined them. Maurice just stood and watched them.

"Mama, I will show you the new drawings I made" said Maeter

"And I made new songs" said Linck

"Then I better see them quickly without wasting any more time" smiled Eureka

"Aren't you coming Maurice?" asked Renton

All the four of them looked at him

"I suppose so…" said Maurice and approached Renton and started to walk alongside them

"Renton…" he exclaimed. But Renton just smiled at him. Maurice felt both proud and happy. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on the hand that Renton placed on his shoulder. The Thurston family sure looked happy at that moment.

"Look at them" said Anemone "Aren't they the cutest couple"

"They sure are" replied Dominic as he looked them

"But still, it is weird how Renton has changed into a half-Coralian" said Anemone

"And what about you Anemone?" asked Dominic

"What?" asked Anemone

"How does you head feel these days?"

"Well, my head-aches are getting lower, at this rate I think that what said might really happen"

"Will you regret it then?" asked Dominic

"Why would I regret it? As long as you are by my side-There is no way my life would be regrettable"

"Anemone…" said Dominic.

"Well then, that's enough talk, now are you going to help me in finishing today's chores are what?"

"Okay, okay, take it easy."

"Today, we have a lot of chores to do. Let's start by preparing dinner, what would you like?"

"Let's celebrate for them today, it's an unforgettable day for them anyway"

"O.K honey" said Anemone. They then walked alongside talking and another day at Gekko-Go was coming to its end


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-A Heart within a Ring**

_It had been a month since we returned. Our return news was first announced by the __**Renton=Out**__ which carried the exclusive scoop of Wedding Ceremony in it. And now I think why I allowed Stoner to publish the darn news. Thanks to the news, now both I and Eureka are dead tired. Ceremony's arranged in our honor, Party's we were invited and the press conferences we attended. They sure know how to make people tired…. But still, it amuses me how-The Military once we fought has become our strongest allies at the moment. They guard us, repair the ship and even ask for some pictures. Some times, I just wonder what we did back deserved all this? I mean, I just saved Eureka for my selfish reason as I could say. I didn't think that it would lead us to this. It feels like we have lost our freedom at the moment. And forget me, Eureka and the kids they are in more bad shape than ever. If we ever return from a party, we just hit the bed. It makes me wonder how long it has been since we ate together like a family. It sure has been some time. But now, I just want to rest at the moment_ Renton just threw himself on the bed

The door opened,

"Oi Renton, we got another…" paused Mathieu.

"Mathieu-san" called Renton in a weak tone

"What are you doing in such a dark room? Put the lights on man"

"No, let it be off, they are sleeping right now"

"Oh well! I understand you are tired, we got another party, it's from the an old friend"

"Not again…" mumbled Maurice

"Maurice, you awake?" asked Renton

"Barely…" said Maurice "Do we have to attend another one?"

"Well…" Renton was interrupted

"Seeing you guys are as now, I say you don't" suggested Mathieu "I will ask them to postpone it"

"Mathieu-san, will there be many people there?" asked Renton

"Yeah… Pretty much everyone from Royalty and Military I suppose. There is also a rumor that the sage will be there as well"

"O.K then, what time is it?" asked Renton

"Are you serious?" asked Mathieu

"Do I look not?"

"Renton… I am tired so are Maeter, Linck and Mama. And by the looks of it, so are you. Then why don't we take some break?"

"I know that, but please… just a couple more days. After that, we can relax"

"Couple more days? I do hope you have a good reason for doing this" said Maurice

"Trust me, I do" said Renton

"Well then, that's all I wanted to say" Mathieu exited the room

"What is the reason then?" asked Maurice. But he was a little late. Renton was already asleep beside him.

Maurice just looked at his calm happy face. For some reason, it made him relax.

"After all, Mama chose him. I am sure he won't do anything to burden her" He again looked at him. "My…Family" he said as he closed his eyes.

**The Next Morning: In the Cafeteria**

Renton walked in the door. The crew seemed to be watching something.

"Morning Renton" greeted Eureka

"Eureka, you should get some rest. We have to attend another party, remember?" asked Renton

"Yeah, but I just can't rest all day now; can I?" answered Eureka and turned towards the T.V

"What are you guys watching?" Renton turned towards the T.V

"This is…" exclaimed Renton

"No matter how many times you watch, you won't get bored of this" said Mathieu

"That's true" agreed the rest.

It was the video that recorded the Ramen Prank played on Renton.

"You guys still have it?" Renton was feeling kind of stupid watching himself. He was telling Hap that he was under surveillance. He just sighed.

The door opened again and it was Anemone this time.

"Dominic" called Anemone "If you have free time, then help us carry the laundry inside"

"Aw…but I helped yesterday as well. How is it that we have a lot of laundry these days?" asked Dominic

"For today's party" stressed Anemone

"It's alright Dominic-san, I will help" replied Renton

"I will come too" said Eureka

"No, just rest Eureka" said Renton

"But Renton…"

"You are looking tired, please rest" he smiled and exited the room

"I think he sure is growing up" said Stoner

"No doubt about that" replied Dominic.

Eureka just smiled on hearing this.

"So, you are fine?" asked Anemone as she folded the clothes. Gekko-Go was landed on a plain terrain with less vegetation and the clothes were put out in the sun for drying.

"Yeah, pretty much" replied Renton

"Renton, you know that Eureka is stressed out"

"Um…What?"

"Why are you pushing Eureka at her limit? It is obvious that she can't attend any more parties" clarified Gidget

Renton didn't answer for a while. He just paused and looked at down.

"Why?" asked Gidget again

"This is…"

"Yes"

"This is essential at the moment"

"Renton…" they heard Hilda screaming near the ship. When they all turned towards her, she continued-"Mischa is looking for you"

"I will take these clothes inside" said Renton and walked towards the ship.

"Essential…What does he mean by that?" Anemone and Gidget looked at each other.

**Ageha HQ: Soran's Quarters: 1:30 P.M**

Soran was working something on his laptop. By the looks on his face-he seemed to be worried about something. It was a rare look on his face indeed.

_That idiot! What is he doing now? Why didn't he let me help him? What's going on with him these days? He was just fine a couple of days ago. It's after that Renton=Out issue, he didn't even let me talk with him and with his unstable mind, who knows what's going on with him._

It was obvious that Soran was worried about Arc. Arc had shut himself out for almost a month now. It was clear in Soran's mind what happened.

Soran had pretty much become very close to Arc in just few days. But the day when _Renton=Out_ was released, he took the magazine direct to Arc. Although Soran took the news pretty much normally, Arc didn't. On looking its cover, his face became pale. He backed off saying-No… this can't happen…I can't let this happen…I can't let him have her…He then shut himself out. Soran had no idea what he was saying.

"What did he mean by –I can't let him have her? Was he referring to Thurston?"

It really was confusing and made him worry. He was afraid of what might happen to him. At first, he was angry at him. But then, he was more worried about him than he was angry.

"That's enough for now" Soran stood up. It looked like he had made up his mind. He walked towards Arc's room without anything else in his mind.

"That idiot, has he eaten food all this time? I can't afford to lose him now" Soran was worried sick about him

He got his hand scanned. As he was the commander, every secure place was accessible to him. There what he saw was unimaginable. He just froze.

The room was completely messed up as usual. Arc, he was on the ground was again on the ground. Soran realized that he went on another rampage. He quickly ran towards him and aided him again. The green fluid was injected to him. But this time, it made him worse. He just screamed! Unable to move, he just struggled within himself.

"Eureka…Eureka…Eureka…" that was all he was saying

"Eureka…What does he mean by that?" thought Soran.

"Arc…Arc get a hold on yourself. Don't die on me now…Arc" Soran tried his best to relieve Arc of his pain. But it didn't seem to be enough. He was out of clue. Suddenly Arc bit him.

"Ouch…"

But he saw the rage in his eyes disappearing he didn't do anything. He just withstood the pain inflicted on him.

"Arc…Get a hold of yourself…Arc"

It seemed to work. Arc started to take heavy breaths and seemed to cool down.

"Arc…are you alright…Speak to me"

"Eureka…you traitor…you betrayed me…why for that human?" Arc said as he passed out.

"Eureka…did he mean Eureka Thurston? What has he got to do with her?" Soran this time looked directly into his closing eyes. His doubts were confirmed this time. Although late, he realized that Arc had different eyes than him

**That Night: At the party hall**

The party invitation from the other day was partially from Jurgens. He had invited his old comrades to a party at the palace hall which was held by the Duke of the Warsaw province. It sure was a big one. The party was held at the top floor of his huge and spacious mansion.

Everyone wore a formal attire for a classical British party. The colors were pretty much obvious of their choice. But, they weren't too flashy. Maybe because going to a party was getting old to them.

'The Gekko State is here'. Their arrival news was announced. Everyone in their chat's paused and looked at the door. First, it was Holland accompanied by Talho. Second, it was Anemone and Dominic and third was Renton and Eureka. As soon as they entered, an ear piercing applause was heard echoing throughout the room.

"Oh my head" that was all Eureka said

Renton just looked at her. But for some reason, he didn't reply. After that, the usual speeches and some honorary badges were presented. But it was sickening them. All this party stuff had became too old for them now. And as the time passed slowly, the time for dance had come.

Of course, it was Renton and Eureka who took the lead as they were the guest of honor. And the rest followed them. There was nothing special about that party as well. It was just like any other party they attended before. A normal English Party.

After some time, Renton and Eureka sat down and relaxed a bit. They really needed that. But Eureka didn't look like she was in a good condition. She held her head and whispered…

"Renton..."

"Yes Eureka, I am here"

"I don't feel well. I feel dizzy"

"Just a little longer Eureka, you can rest after that"

"How much longer is it?"

"About an hour or so"

"Still an hour? I don't think I can hold on that longer"

"Go near the balcony then, a little fresh air might do the trick"

"O.K then, I will be back in a while"

"Wait a minute Eureka" said Renton

"Why?" she gave him a puzzled look

"I will see Maeter or Maurice to escort you"

"Don't worry Renton, looks like they are enjoying the party, let them have some fun. I will be alright now"

"But Eureka…I don't think you are"

"Trust me" she said and walked towards the balcony

Renton just looked at her as she walked away

"Renton…" called Maurice. He saw the whole converstion "Is Mama alright?"

"Yeah, she just need some fresh air" replied Renton

"I still don't get it why you are pushing at her limit"

"It's alright Maurice" said Renton "Don't worry about her"

"How can I not worry, her condition is getting worse by the minute and it seems like you are the cause" Maurice had anger in his eyes

Something happened. Renton didn't reply. More like he couldn't reply. It felt like he was suffering.

Maurice got a little worried. "Is it something I said?" he thought. "Renton" he tried to speak to him.

But suddenly, Renton stood up and rushed out in a hurry. He just ran towards the washroom.

"Renton…What happened?" Maurice followed him.

When he entered, he saw Renton puking in the distant. Maurice got scared. This was because he could see small traces of blood there.

He just stood there and watched Renton in a hope that he would recover. After a while, when Renton stopped puking, Maurice approached him slowly.

"Renton…are you alright?" he asked

"Maurice…" his voice has no energy in it.

"Renton…you are burning up" exclaimed Maurice. When he touched him, his temperature was very high.

"There are some pills in my pocket, give them to me" said Renton in a slow and tired voice

"Pills…For fever?" asked Maurice and took those pills out. There were only 5 pills there and by the looks of it over 10 were already used.

"How long did you have this fever from?" asked Maurice as he took one of those pills.

Renton just smiled, "I forgot"

Maurice just took the pill in his hand.

"Water, where is water? Renton, wait here, I will bring some water for you to swallow with."

"It's alright" Renton said and taking the pill from Maurice, he swallowed it"

"Wait here, I will ask Mischa to take a look at you"

But Renton didn't reply. By the looks of it, Maurice could say that the pill didn't take its effect.

Renton then again crawled out of him and puked. This time, there was more blood then before.

This got Maurice scared "Renton…What have I done?"

He quickly ran out of the room to the party hall in search of someone he knew to help him. The first one he saw was Dominic. He and Anemone were having a chat with Jurgens.

"Dominic-san" Maurice approached him

"Maurice…What's the matter?" asked Dominic

"It's Renton…He puked blood and lost consciousness" he said

"What... Where?" Anemone asked

"He is in the washroom now"

All the three of them rushed to the washroom. There they saw Renton in the worst case he had ever been.

**Ageha HQ, Soran's Quarters: 2:00 A.M**

Soran was working on something in his computer. Arc was laid down on a couch beside him.

"Eu…re…ka…" Arc slowly opened his eyes

"Welcome back" he was greeted by Soran

"So…ran" Arc looked at him "Is it you?"

"Sure am buddy" replied Soran

"Eureka…" he said once again and slowly sat down

"Arc" called Soran

"Yes" replied Arc

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No… I guess"

"Are you a human?" asked Soran

"What…Why do say that?" he asked with a tensioned face

"It's just, your eyes…They are different from any other I saw"

"My eyes…" he realized that his shades were taken off. He just looked down with a feeling of guilt in his eyes. It was strikeout by a thick red line. [Just like Anemone]

"Eureka…What is she to you?" asked Soran

Arc didn't reply. He still looked down

Soran understood that Arc had to be left alone. But Soran didn't want to leave him. Because in his confused state, he didn't recognize even him!

"I am always here for you, you know" said Soran

"What?"

"You do realize that I am your friend right?"

Arc looked away, "I…I never had a friend before"

Soran smiled, "But you do now. And that means, any problem you have is also my problem"

Arc looked away. Soran understood that he was feeling happy. For some strange reason, it made him happy too.

"So…What do you want to do now?" Soran asked

"I need to restore balance now" Arc said

"Balance…What does that mean?" asked Soran

"I need to kill Eureka's chosen-And seal her away in the Scub. It's the only way my plan will ever work"

"Your plan…" Soran was puzzled

"Yeah, if those two are anywhere on this planet, then I can't guarantee the full success of my plan. Those two will indeed become a thorn in my way. You will help me right…"

"I…I need to consult with Supremacy about this. I am also the commander you know"

"Don't worry, I am sure that he will allow you to join me"

"Okay then, that's settled. What's your plan for the moment? You don't plan on attacking them head on now, do your?" asked Soran

"No way, they are way stronger than me at the moment. If I ever want to match up to them, I need information on typeZERO and typeTHE END"

"What for? There are no more Nirvash in the world? It would be useless"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I…uh" Soran stopped "O.K then, where do we get that from?"

"You heard about Tresor Research Facility, right?" asked Arc

"From there, I am saying, this is too risky"

"Risky, not impossible" he smiled

This made Soran wonder. What the heck is he thinking of doing now? I just hope it's nothing like what Dewey did. If so, then I have no choice to oppose him.

**Next day-7:30 P.M: **

**In the infirmary of Gekko-Go**

Renton was laid on the bed. He had some blood and drips attached to him. Maurice, Maeter and Linck were sitting beside him.

"Maurice, what happened to him?" asked Linck

"Is he going to recover?" asked Maeter

"Mischa says it's just an overdose of drugs" answered Maurice, "He should be alright"

"Mama is sure worried about him. She didn't eat the whole time" said Linck

"I know…" he said. The fact was, he hadn't eaten as well.

The door opened. The kids looked and it was Eureka.

"Mama…" Linck and Maeter ran towards her

"Is Renton up?" she asked

"No, not yet" replied Maurice

"I see" Eureka downed herself

"Mama, you should eat something. Or else you won't have any energy in you"

"Don't worry" said Eureka "I will be alright" and approached Renton

"Idiot" she said as she looked at his calm face. She found something near his neck that reflected the red light..

"What is that?" she asked Maurice

"This…Well this is a ring. I don't know why but he wore it"

She moved closer and looked at it. It was the ring of Charles. He wore it around his neck just like before.

She then thought of something and said, "Maurice, look after Renton for me" and hurried out the room

"Why is she in a hurry?" asked Maeter

"Maybe she is hungry" suggested Linck

Maurice just smiled at his brother's simplicity and looked at the opened door.

Eureka ran, ran, ran, until she found Gidget. She was with Anemone at the moment

"Eureka what's the matter?" asked. Gidget

Eureka glanced into Gidget and Anemone's hand. They both wore rings just like she did.

"Is Renton up?" asked Anemone

"Why do you wear rings?" she asked panting

"Huh…What?" they both looked at each other

Eureka took a moment to recover and continued, "Why do you wear rings?" she again asked "Is it important?"

"I don't exactly know what you are talking about" said Gidget

"Rings…are they important? Renton gave me one while we were at the Promised Land. Are rings important?"

It was clear in her head. The day when Renton gave her the ring she wore.

They were standing on the beach looking at the sunset. While a clamp washed on the shore.

Eureka approached it and picked it up.

"It's pretty" she exclaimed as the clamp opened and a pearl shined within it.

"Renton, look at this" she said as she took out the pearl.

But Renton didn't seem to be in it. It was like he was worried about something else.

"Renton…Are you alright?" she asked

"What…Yes…I am" he replied

"Do you have fever?" she approached him and checked his temperature.

"You seem alright…Is something bothering you?"

"Well…The thing is…"

"What….Is it something from me that you are worried about?"

"Yes…No…What I mean is…"

"Common Renton…you are making no sense"

Renton looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Eureka" he said, "I want to give you something"

Hearing this, something from inside made Eureka dizzy and she suddenly collapsed on the ground. The next thing she remembered was that she was near a campfire in a fairly comfortable ragged up blanket. Renton was sitting by the campfire and was looking at something. Eureka couldn't see what he was looking at.

She slowly managed to get some strength from within and said "Renton"

Renton on hearing, moved towards Eureka.

"Eureka…Are you alright now?" he asked

"Yeah…What happened?"

"You were just stressed out again"

"Oh…I see" said Eureka, "Renton…Do you hate me?"

Renton was puzzled to hear this, "Hate you…why would I hate you, Eureka?"

"You look uncomfortable having me…That's all"

Renton just looked at her

"Eureka…" he said once again "I want to give you something"

"You said that before as well" she said

But this time, Renton pulled something of his pocket. It was a ring.

"Ring" she said

"Eureka…I…I want you to have it…If it's okay with you…"

Eureka just smiled and presented him her hand.

Seeing this, Renton became extremely happy. The happiness in his face was still in Eureka's eyes

"Are rings important?" she asked again

Anemone and Gidget finally understood what her point was.

"Eureka…" Anemone said "Come here"

Eureka did as she was told and walked near her

"Are rings important?" she asked again

"Eureka…" Gidget smiled "These rings you wear are insignificant…" she was interrupted

"What? Then why did Renton give me this then"

"Let her finish, Eureka" said Anemone

Gidget once again smiled, "The rings which we wore are insignificant if the person you love doesn't give it to you"

"I don't understand"

"You see Eureka, once you truly love someone then there is no need for such rings or any other gifts. Because they already had received your heart and these means nothing to them"

"Does this mean, Renton doesn't truly love me?" asked Eureka in a worried face.

"No, the fact is he loves you more than anyone in the world" said Anemone

"Then why did he…" Eureka was interrupted

"Eureka, let her finish will you" said Gidget Anemone looked at the ring she wore. It was a platinum ring with a stone which resembled the flower-Anemone

"Once we set out in the life of journey, who knows what might happen to us" she said "Even if we promise to be with each other, there are some times we are forced apart. At that time, looking at the ring or any other thing that Dominic gave me just makes me feel he will always be with me"

Eureka just had a curious look on his face, "Did something like that happened to you?" she asked

"Only once though, while we were helping Gekko-Go on a mission before we joined"

"So then, rings help you to get over in desperate situations"

"Well, that's what I believe" said Anemone

"Thanks" she said and walked away

"It's so difficult to believe that this is our Eureka" sighed Gidget

"Yeah! She sure has grown up a lot"

Eureka entered the infirmary once again. This time, Maurice was half sleeping on the chair he sat.

"Maurice" called Eureka

"Mama…is that you?" asked Maurice as he opened his eyes

"Where are Maeter and Linck?" she asked

"I told them to go to sleep. They looked very tired"

"You too should get some rest you know" she said

"I can't leave him alone Mama. Besides, you sat with him all day. I am barely here for an hour. You need to rest more than me"

At the time, Mischa walked in the door

"Oh! You are still here"

"Mischa…Is Renton going to be alright?" Eureka asked

"Don't worry, he is not in any kind of danger. Although he would have been if he continued to take those drugs. I told him not to take another one."

"You knew about this?" asked Maurice

"Yeah! Two weeks ago, he asked me to give some of them. Although I never thought he would use them this much…" said Mischa.

Eureka just kept on looking at Renton

Mischa walked near him and checked him once again. She then removed the blood and drip supply to him.

"He will wake up soon. So, don't worry" she said and exited the room

Eureka walked near Renton. She looked at the ring she wore and turned to the empty hand of Renton.

"If only I could give Renton something precious to remember" she thought

"Mama" called Maurice.

Eureka turned towards him.

Maurice continued, "Where is the hairpin you wore? I gave it to Renton as a charm. Did he not give it to you?"

"My…hairpin" Eureka remembered. The scenes from the past rushed to her. The time when Renton said that he would protect her and told her that he would give up being a human for her sake. The time when Renton approached her and put the pin on her and said that she looked beautiful.

"Mama" called Maurice

"Huh…What happened?" she asked

"You just spaced out" he said, "Where is the pin? I didn't see you wear it even once since you returned"

"I got it" she said, she then approached Renton and took of the ring he wore around his neck.

"Mama…what are you doing?" Maurice asked

Eureka looked at him with a happy face.

"Ma…ma" Maurice paused

"Renton will wake up soon, ask him to come to me" she said and ran out with the ring she took.

"What does she mean by send to her? I don't even know where she ran off to" Maurice stood up as to follow her; but at the time, he heard Renton mumbling and changed his mind.

After a few minutes, Renton woke up

"Mau…rice" he said, "Is that you?"

"It's me Renton" said Maurice "How are you feeling?"

"Better…I think" he said and slowly sat on the bed

"My head…it hurts" he held his head

"Renton…Ma I ask you something"

"Go ahead"

"Do you remember what happened to you at the party?"

Renton became silent.

Seeing this reaction, Maurice continues, "You were puking blood, and for the reason of taking drugs"

Renton still didn't reply

"Why did you do such a stupid thing? I thought you were better than that" said Maurice angrily

"I had no choice" replied Renton

"What…?" this puzzled Maurice

"I had to take those body enhancers. Or else, I wouldn't have been able to keep up" he said

"What…?" Maurice asked not understanding a thing

"Uh…" Renton had a feeling that he said too much at the time.

"Body enhancers…if I am right, then those are the drugs given to an S.O.F pilot before setting off on any mission. And also, those are so strong that, even an elite pilot can only digest one at a time" Maurice remembered Holland taking some of those pills before.

"You were taking them the whole time?" asked Maurice with a disbelief. "At your age, they could kill you"

"I know that, but…but I can't see Eureka suffering"

"What does this have to do with her?" asked Maurice

Renton paused for a moment.

"Maurice, you do remember what happened back there when we were at the Promised Land, don't you?"

"Promised land…" Maurice remembered. It was the time when they found out Eureka had changed and what Renton did in order to comfort her by hitting himself with a stone.

"You mean…" stopped Maurice

"You do remember" smiled Renton.

Maurice just stared at him.

Renton taking a relaxing stance, continued, "Before we entered the Promised Land, I really thought that Eureka trusted me. The time we spent together, made me realize that she would share her sadness with me just like she shared her happiness. But…"

He looked at the ceiling, "But I was wrong." He said

"Wrong… What do you mean by that?"

Renton turned towards him, "Eureka… she doesn't want to share her sadness with anybody else. She will endure it alone even if it kills her. That's what I learned back then. Eureka doesn't like any other person to carry her burdens" Renton sighed.

"Renton…" Maurice was speechless, "Then…what does it got to do with you taking drugs?" he asked once again

Renton became serious, "When we returned back, I felt like Eureka was creating a barrier between herself and the world. She slightly started to feel different because of her wings. I even asked about this, and she said that was the feeling I never will understand"

"Did she really say that?" asked Maurice

"Yes, and from then, I got a feeling that she would stop depending on the world. So, it was necessary that she would meet new people and get used to the situation instead of being locked away with only us around. If that happened, then eventually she would lock herself from us as well."

"So, that was the reason you forced all of us to attend the parties"

"Yeah" said Renton as he stood up. "By the way, where is she?"

They didn't realize that their conversation was overheard by another person, it was Holland. He heard everything that Renton said. He came here to check on Renton, but after the conversation was over, he didn't feel like it. But, when he was returning back, he had a smile in his face and the thought which said-I was a fool to doubt a Thurston

"Mama said to send you to her" said Maurice, "I don't know where she is"

"Don't worry. I will find her" said Renton, "and Maurice, take some rest. You look a lot of tired to me" he said

"Aa…Alright" he said as he looked as the Renton left. This conversation made Maurice feel like, Renton had given him another reason to look up to him. He just smiled and advanced to join his siblings

Renton walked outside the Gekko-Go. It was as usual, landed on a landscape surrounded with a small group of mountains. It was night and the only thing that lit up the place was the moon.

Renton looked around and he saw Eureka standing on one of the small mountains.

"Eureka…" he exclaimed and walked slowly towards her.

Eureka looked at him and turned back to see the moon which stood gigantically before her.

"Eureka…What are you doing here? You will get cold"

Renton walked beside her with a little difficulty and was taken over to see the moon before him

"Its pretty, isn't it?" asked Eureka

"It sure is…" When Renton turned towards her, he was surprised to see the reflection of the moon's light with her wings. It felt like they were sparkling.

"Renton…"Eureka said

"Yes"

"I know that you want to help me. But, this is enough" she said

"Eureka…I" he was interrupted

"I know you went to those extreme measures just to help me get along. But, this much is enough. I too can't see you suffering"

"Eureka…" paused Renton "Then promise me one thing. Promise me that you will never belittle yourself around anyone ever"

Eureka smiled, "I promise. But you too should promise me not to do like that anymore. Remember how you suffered back in the Promised Land?" she asked

"If I haven't that, would you be alright?" asked Renton

Eureka didn't reply, she just turned towards the moon. Seeing this Renton too followed her.

"Renton…I…I want to give you something"

"Ah…What?" asked Renton

"Close your eyes" she said.

Although puzzled, Renton did what he was told. He realized that Eureka took his hand and put something on his left ring finger.

"You may open" she said

Renton slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see what was on his finger.

"How is it?" she asked

"It's…It's…wonderful" replied Renton, "Charles-san and Ray-san" he thought to himself

It was a ring. The same ring of Charles that Renton had all this time. But, it was different somehow.

"Isn't this your…" paused Renton

"I want you to have this Renton. Realize that I too will be for you just like you are for me"

"Eureka…" paused Renton

"Renton…Come back…You haven't fully recovered yet and you can't go out like that" they heard Dominic and Mischa yelling at them

"Let's go" said Eureka

"O.K" replied Renton

Eureka helped him as they walked back to the Gekko-Go

Eureka saw a tear drop on Renton's eye. She smiled and was relieved that Renton accepted the gift she gave him.

Something seemed to be reflecting from Renton's hand that was placed on Eureka's shoulder.

"What's that?" asked Dominic

"No idea… let's get back before we get a cold" replied Mischa

If it was closely looked, it was the ring that Renton wore. But it wasn't an ordinary ring now. It had Eureka's pin glued to it on the top. It was placed horizontal and almost covered three fingers.

Renton felt like, all the efforts he made finally paid. He felt like Eureka would respect his wish and that meant a lot to him


	11. Chapter 11

namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="address"/ namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="place"/ namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="City"/ namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="time"/ !--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:AuthorAditya/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorAditya/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision4/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime6/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2009-03-22T14:08:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2009-03-22T14:26:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words4898/o:Words  
o:Characters27921/o:Characters  
o:CompanyHome/o:Company  
o:Lines232/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs65/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces32754/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version10.2625/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml![endif]-- Aditya Normal Aditya 4 6 2009-03-22T14:08:00Z 2009-03-22T14:26:00Z 1 4898 27921 Home 232 65 32754 10.2625 90 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**Chapter 11-We are a family**

_Renton_ _was standing on a plain terrain. The wind was blowing against him and the cold breeze it carried refreshed him. He stood there for some time and let the air waver his hair. As it did, an red glow was seen from his forehead._

"_Nice weather for reffing" he said and took his orange ref-board. He jumped over it and reffed for quite some time._

"_Breathing and feeling Trapar, it feels good" he thought to himself. "Nothing is better than this" After some while, he sat on the same plane on the grass and was relaxing a bit. He drank a little water from a water bottle he was carrying and looked above._

"_It sure feels good, becoming the Trapar" he said and stood up to ref once again. But, something felt wrong. He looked left, right, front, back everything seemed to be alright. "What's this feeling I am feeling?" he thought._

_Slowly, he looked above. There he saw a twinkle in the clear blue sky. _

"_What's that?" as he looked, the twinkle grew brighter and brighter until something was visible._

"_It's an LFO!" exclaimed Renton_ _looking at the rough figure of an LFO. As the LFO closed in, it seemed familiar to him. _

"_That LFO looks like Nirvash!" he exclaimed. It indeed was Nirvash. It closed in and landed in front of him. Renton_ _ran towards it to examine it._

"_Whoo…TypeZERO in its spec-2 if I am not mistaken" he touched it and felt the vibrations from it._

"_You too love Trapar don't you? You love to fly in the air just like I do" he smiled "We are alike aren't we?"_

"_Indeed we are" replied Nirvash!_

"_Then, can I fly with you?" asked Renton_

"_Only a selected few can pilot me" answered Nirvash_

"_Oh! And am I not included?" again asked Renton_

"_That depends…" said Nirvash and opened the hatch above it._

_Renton_ _climbed the Nirvash and mounted on it. He looked to his right. There was an empty seat._

"_Hey Nirvash!" he asked, "Why there are two seats here?"_

_Nirvash didn't answer._

_Renton_ _asked again, "Nirvash, Does two people pilot you?"_

_Nirvash again remained silent._

_Renton_ _being treated like this became a little angry. Without asking any more questions, he pulled up the lever. This made Nirvash evolve!_

_The green eyes of it were changed into light orange. The red stripes on it, started to peel off revealing the dark blue stripes within it. Renton_ _didn't seem to be affected by the change. His face was calm as ever_

"_Can we go now?" he asked after Nirvash completed its transformation._

"_Sure…" Nirvash replied_

_It then jumped as high as possible and attached the ref-board removing, from its shoulder. Renton_ _flew it as he had been piloting it since a baby. He was so free with the controls yet so swift in the wind._

"_Woohoo…" he sure was enjoying himself._

_He then thought of doing a 'Cut-Back-Drop-Turn'_

"_Alright…let's do it" he then flew as high as possible then tried to make his stunt. But, when he half completed it, a blue light blipped from the compac drive._

"_Haa…What's this?" looked Renton_

_Nirvash, which was miles above the ground, shut down completely and started to fall back to earth._

"_Ooooooo" screamed Renton. It seemed like they were going to hit the ground._

"_Am I going to die here?" thought Renton_ "_This is it for my life"_

_Suddenly the sky turned black and the land started to disappear. Renton_ _managed to balance himself and looked out to see what was going on. Now, there was nothing. The whole place was completely empty. They were in a place which was nowhere. All Renton_ _could see was darkness around him as they falling._

"_What does this mean?" thought Renton, suddenly a red light blipped from him and Eureka_'_s memory came to him._

"_Who…who is that girl?" Renton_ _didn't seem to recognize Eureka. "She…she feels so close to me! It feels like I have known her for a long time now"_

_As soon as he finished, the purple 'Amita Drive_' _reacted. It was like it was waiting for him to speak._

"_What's this?" Renton_ _pulled the lever up with an uncertain mind. There was glitter all over the place and something seemed to engrave on the compac drive slowly._

_E…U…R…E…K…A… that's what appeared slowly as Renton_ _looked at it in bewilderment._

"_Eu…re…ka" exclaimed Renton. "That girl, she was Eureka_"

_The Amita Drive_ _then turned into Crimson color. The Nirvash then ejected him. Both he and Nirvash were floating in that Darkness._

"_Nirvash…it was Eureka_" _Renton_ _was scared now_

"_Renton remember, your memories. Your memories are the things that will preserve who you are. Don't forget them Renton_" _said Nirvash_

"_I don't think…I don't think I can do this Nirvash" Renton_'_s voice was full of uncertainty. "Nirvash…Please help me"_

"_Sorry Renton. I can't right now. For now, you are on your own"_

_Nirvash took off leaving Renton_ _alone in that darkness. Then, Renton_ _who was floating lost his balance and started to fall._

"_Jii-chan…Otou-san…Nee-san, somebody help me. Somebody save me…Eureka_…"

_A large hand came from behind him and grabbed him. Renton when looked behind, it was Eureka_'_s face appeared in the darkness._

"_Eu…re…ka" Renton_ _lost himself… "Eu…re…ka"_

"Renton, Renton, Renton…" Renton could hear Eureka's voice

"Nirvash…" he mumbled

"Renton, Renton…" It was Maurice's voice

"Papa, wake up, Papa" It was Linck and Maeter's voice.

Suddenly he felt warm. He felt like energy had surged through his right arm. He then slowly opened his eyes.

"Ah…he woke up" Maeter and Linck were happy

"Thank goodness, you woke up" Maurice sighed a breath of relief

"Renton, are you feeling alright?" asked Eureka.

Renton was still lying on the bed of the infirmary.

"Uh…Yeah!". He saw Eureka holding his right hand. That hold made Renton feel even warmer. Renton pulling himself together, sat on the bed he was sleeping on.

"A nightmare?" asked Maurice

"What?" asked Renton looking at him

"It seemed like you were having a nightmare" said Maeter

"Is that true Renton?" asked Eureka

"No…" replied Renton slowly, "I don't think it was a nightmare"

"Then what was it?" asked Maurice

"A Weird dream" replied Renton

"It sure must have been weird" said Linck, "You were screaming Nirvash, help me… help me Nirvash all this time"

"Nirvash?" Renton himself was surprised, "I was calling for Nirvash…" this made him think of the dream he had.

"Renton" called Eureka, "What happened in your dream?"

"I…I don't remember clearly" replied Renton. Although it was clear to him, he didn't want to tell Eureka that he didn't recognize her in his dream. It was just impossible.

"I think I will go on a walk" said Renton changing the topic

"Are you sure?" asked Maurice, "You are feeling alright"

"Yeah, I don't want to be locked in here now" he said as he stood up. He looked at Eureka's worried face and wanted to comfort her in any way he could. Something flashed in his mind.

"Eureka" he called her

"What is it Renton?" she asked

"Do you think you can make some scrambled eggs for me?" he asked

"Scrambled eggs, for what reason?" Maeter asked

"I just feel like eating it" Renton replied

"Come to think of it, I am hungry too…" Linck added

"Me too" said Maeter.

Eureka smiled, "Alright then, I will make some and Maeter, can you help me with it?" she asked

"I'd love to Mama" replied Maeter getting excited,

"Now then, boys you take care of Renton now" said Eureka as she exited the room with Maeter.

Renton felt glad that he said those words. He really had no idea what he was saying, he just said something that came to his mouth and now was really glad.

"Papa" called Linck. Renton was brought back to this world with his call.

"Yes" he replied. Every time he heard the kids say that, for some reason he was feeling emotional.

"What happened to Nirvash?" he asked

"Yeah! What happened to it?" added Maurice

Renton turned blue, "It substituted Eureka and became the core"

"Core of what?" asked Linck

Renton didn't reply. Linck opened his mouth to speak but Maurice stopped him.

"Do you plan on visiting Grandpa?" asked Maurice after a few seconds.

"I wish to, but I don't know where he is now. I really want to meet him, but I guess fate doesn't wish us to right now" he sighed

"Grandpa was very worried about you all this time" said Linck

"Yeah, he really wanted to see you and Mama to return home. But I guess it was my fault…" Maurice downed himself

"Your fault?" asked Renton a bit puzzled

"Yeah, he said that compac drive stopped showing your names 3 years ago and when Grandpa heard this, he called Holland and let us on board once again" Linck explained

"I see, that's how you returned" said Renton

"I wanted to ask you Papa, why did you come to Gekko-Go instead of Bellforest?" asked Linck

"Well" said Renton "We just followed our intuitions and ended up here"

"You guys are getting complicated by the day" replied Linck

"No we aren't" smiled Renton, "Now would you guys like to come to hanger with me?"

"Hanger…" paused Maurice

"Yeah! I don't feel like I have been there with all these commotions. I just want to look at the LFO's"

"Anything you wish Papa" said Linck

They then walked to the door which opened before them.

Eureka entered the kitchen with Maeter by her side. Maeter too was talking about the time she had with Axel. As soon as the door opened, the thing they saw was Dominic getting pounded by Anemone.

"Look here Mister, I told you to take care of Gulliver. Now you are saying you have no idea where she is?"

"Calm down Anemone" Dominic said as he backed a little, "It's happening a lot a lately. I suddenly lose track of her and can't locate her"

"Oh can't you?" Anemone was angry "The one who refused the title 'commander' can't even locate a pet. How ironic"

"Hey, I was trained in fighting not tracking"

"Oh…I guess that explains your sense of directions then."

"Hey! I don't have bad sense of directions"

"Then WHERE IS GULLIVER?"

"I don't know"

"And that's because…"

"I lost track of her" It was obvious that Dominic was fighting a losing battle from the start. It was clear to even Maeter that Dominic was completely overrun by Anemone

"Um…Gulliver is with Helga" Eureka interrupted

"Uh…" Anemone and Dominic looked at her

"Eureka" exclaimed Anemone

"Are you sure…sure about that?" asked Dominic gulping

"Yeah! We both saw them on the way" answered Maeter

"Well…What are you waiting here for? GO FEED GULLIVER" Anemone yelled at him.

Without any reply, Dominic ran out of the kitchen holding his life in his hand. Maeter just smiled at this while Eureka was still figuring out what was going on.

"So, Anemone what were you doing?" asked Maeter

"Oh! Just came here looking for Gulliver. She is missing a lot lately" Anemone sighed

"Actually, she is always with Helga these days" answered Maeter

"Eh…?" Anemone had no idea about this

"Helga doesn't let go of her for a minute when she is up. At least, I haven't seen her"

"That explains why she is getting skinny…" sighed Anemone "And I thought Dominic was responsible" she downed herself "I better apologize to him later"

"Uh, Anemone…" called Eureka

"Yes Eureka, what is it?" stopped Anemone at the door

"I just needed to know the list of ingredients we have now"

"Uh…For what?" she asked

"Papa asked Mama to fix something to eat" replied Maeter

"Wow…you are cooking for Renton"

"Yeah, he had a pretty bad nightmare and I think it **has** been some time since he has eaten anything I made" sighed Eureka

"Does that mean you cooked him the whole time?" asked Anemone

"Actually, there was plenty of food around us. But they were all just raw. So, either Renton or myself would take turns. Last time, it was Renton who made something"

"Wow…You guys sound like married couple" said Anemone

"They are married couple" laughed Maeter

Eureka just blushed. "Anyway, we better not make Renton wait. He will get a bit grouchy"

"Cooking huh…" Anemone thought of something, "I got it" she exclaimed.

"Eh…What?" asked Maeter.

"You will see" Anemone smiled, "Take out every single ingredient we have" she said, "I will back in a moment"

She then ran towards the bridge. There, she found Talho who was having a chat with Holland.

"Talho…" she called her

"What's up Anemone?" asked Talho

Anemone, instead of explaining-pulled Talho along with her

"Wait a minute…what are you doing Anemone"

Anemone then whispered something in Talho's ears.

"I see, Okay then I will go find Mischa and Hilda" she then ran towards them while Anemone went to the cafeteria.

"Battle report of Oaser?!" Mathieu exclaimed

"Yeah! It's been over a month and you still haven't submitted it." By the looks of it, Ken-Goh was angry.

"C'mon, I don't remember a thing that long"

"Don't give me that. It's your fault in the first place not to finish it when you had the time"

"I didn't even see the battle let alone participate in it! Why don't you ask Moondoggie about it?" replied Mathieu

"Hmm…" Ken-Goh thought for a moment.

"Alright" he then turned towards Moondoggie who was with Gidget and looking at their conversation. "Kid, tell him what happened in the battle so that he can finish the report" he ordered

"Wait…Wait a moment" paused Mathieu, "Let him write it"

"ABSOULTELY NOT, it's your job, whether you like it or not its your duty"

"Wait a moment…" interrupted Moondoggie, "I don't remember anything that long as well"

"You were in the front row watching it, yet you don't remember?" asked Mathieu

"I was too busy piloting to take notes" Moondoggie replied

"Hmm…then what about you?" Ken-Goh turned towards Gidget

"What…me?"

"Yes, you had plenty of time left"

"Let me see…Wait a moment…Um…I remember something…we were attacked…and, and…then we took cover… then, then…the enemy exploded extremely close to us…we thought we were dead…Renton and Eureka came…they protected us…they went into a mine…and, and…activated a Trapar source…no a spring I think…the rebellions were destroyed…and we became happy seeing them again" Gidget said this with lot of pauses.

"Huh…?" That was a unanimous reaction

"I think that's pretty much it…" agreed Moondoggie

"I didn't understand a single thing you said" said Mathieu

"You call that a battle report?" said Ken-Goh

"What? I am lucky to even remember that much! Let me see you guys think better than that"

The door opened and Anemone rushed in.

"Anemone" Gidget looked at her.

After recovering for a moment, Anemone approached Gidget and dragged her out.

"Wait…Anemone, what are you doing?"

"No time to explain, now come on" said Anemone as she left the room with Gidget.

"There she goes, leaving the report for completing by itself" sighed Mathieu as he looked at Moondoggie.

"Now, you two" ordered Ken-Goh "finish the report!"

Renton was walking with Maurice and Linck. Linck was telling how Axel treated them when they were with him back in Bellforest. Renton and Maurice were just smiling at his talks.

When they opened the door, they saw 3 LFO's lying there. 606, 808 and 303. Renton was overwhelmed to see them especially 303.

Then they approached the LFO's and started to examine it.

"Thanks for everything you have done" said Renton as he touched 606 and 808

"Papa, what are you doing?" asked Linck "Why are you thanking them?"

Renton just smiled, "Without these two, we wouldn't even be here" he looked at them, "These two saved our lives many times"

"But still, do you think they understand?" asked Maurice

"Uh…What?" asked Renton

"I mean, only Nirvash understands human; doesn't it? It could talk with Mama and even with you sometimes"

"It's true that Nirvash was alive" said Renton, "So are these guys"

"What?" exclaimed Maurice and Linck

"Are these two really alive?" asked Linck

Renton smiled, "Yes" and continued "You can talk with them as well!"

"Really? We too can talk with them like Mama?" asked Linck

"Renton…are you seriously saying that?" Maurice asked with an unbelievable tone. It sure was unbelievable.

"Not like Eureka, but like a human"

"Human? What does that suppose to mean?" asked Maurice

"Well, I am sure Grandpa must have told you"

"He did" paused Linck

"But we didn't understand" finished Maurice

"Well, I don't blame you" said Renton "I didn't understand it as well" he said as he touched 606.

"Then, how do we talk with them?"

Renton then smiled and placed his hand over 606. He then closed his eyes and stayed like that for a while.

"Well…" asked Maurice "Did you talk with it?"

Renton just signaled them. They too did as Renton did. But they didn't succeed.

"Did you talk with it?" asked Renton as he removed his hand

"Not really" said Linck

"How about you Maurice?" asked Maurice

Maurice just shook his head.

"It was your first time after all" said Renton

"Then did you talk with it?" asked Maurice and Linck

"Barely" smiled Renton. "It's really difficult to synchronize with a machine that you don't pilot"

"Then could you talk with Nirvash?" asked Maurice

"I only heard it speak during the time when I first met Eureka. Next time, it was the time when we were at the command cluster. But still, it felt like I knew what it wanted…" paused Renton as he looked at the kids staring at him, "Well, I guess it was because of the 'Amita Drive'"

"That's amazing. You talked with Nirvash like Mama" said Linck.

Renton on hearing this, brought memories of his dream.

"My memories" he thought, "What does she mean by preserve it?"

"Renton" called Maurice

"What is it Maurice?" asked Renton

"Is…Is Nirvash really gone?"

This shocked Renton a bit. He then looked down at the ground.

"Is it Papa?" asked Linck

Renton downed himself, after a while he answered them, "She said that we would meet again, if we succeed in uniting the world. I don't know more than that"

"Does this means, we can see Nirvash again?" Maurice asked

"I guess so" Renton replied. He didn't want to continue the topic, so he looked around and asked.

"So, is 303 Holland's?" he asked changing the topic

"No, it's Dominic's" said Linck

"I thought so… then where is Holland's LFO?" asked Renton

"He doesn't have one" answered Maurice

"WHAT…Holland doesn't have an LFO? Why?"

"Well, he got his two LFO's destroyed. So, he was banned from having any more LFO's" said Linck

"Banned?"

"Ignore him Renton, he doesn't know what happened"

"I do"

"Shut up Linck, Actually what happened was-Talho said that he took way more drugs for piloting Devilfish for destroying Orange Missiles. So, after the battle was over, his body started to weaken as a side-effect for taking those drugs. So, Mischa told him that, it's best if he stays away from piloting an LFO for a while until he is completely recovered. So, he doesn't have one"

"Man that guy is reckless as ever" sighed Renton

"Look who's talking" said Maurice as he and Linck laughed

"I have changed from before" said Renton in a serious face as he approached 303.

"Eh…" Maurice and Linck didn't understand

"I am sorry" he said as he touched 303, "I wish I could bring you back like her, but I don't know how"

"Renton…" Maurice was amazed to see a tear drop in Renton's eye.

"Pa…" Maurice stopped Linck from speaking. Looking at Linck he shook his head signaling him to leave Renton for a moment. They both just stared at Renton as he collapsed on the ground, before 303 **or **the LFO, which looked like TypeTHE END.

**Ageha HQ: Bio-Research Section: 9-15 A.M**

It was a circular room with the computers fixed at the walls. There was a huge glass tube in the center, one of hexagonal shape. It was the place where "The Ageha's" medicines and drugs were researched. The data there was then sent for mass production. Although only few researchers worked there, the technology they had could rival that of Military or any other in the world!

Soran walked in the room with Arc. A team of researchers there, stood up from their seats as the mark of respect.

"Is everything ready?" asked Soran

"Yes sir, we have finished analyzing the sample of liquid you sent and managed to convert it into its gaseous state."

"Is the compound abundant?" asked Soran

"Actually sir, its both yes and no" replied one of the researcher

"What do you mean by that?" asked Arc

"Sir, the main composition of this compound is element 'Ad' so…"

"Alright, Alright… I get it" sighed Soran, "I should have guessed it would turn out like this"

"It's so obvious" said Arc, "I need them even to be alive!"

"I don't blame you" then Soran turned towards the researchers, "You may take your leave"

"Is it alright sir? We too can help" said another researcher

"There's no need. Everything is under control" replied Soran

The rest, without any question left the room with Soran and Arc inside. They too were curious about what's going on inside, but disobeying the Commander's order meant certain Death.

Soran sighed as the rest left. It seemed like he was worried.

"Well then, let's get started" said Soran

"Do you think it's absolutely necessary?" asked Arc in an uncertain voice

"Well, if we are going to a battle, we can't let you having a rampage amidst us now; can we?"

"I guess not" said Arc. He then removed his shirt revealing a fine build. It was shocking for Soran though. As he saw left portion of his chest was covered with a red layer of some kind. This 'skin' started from the center of his chest and spread across his left chest to his left arm covering some portion above elbow region

Soran just stared at it. Arc, who noticed this, didn't reply. He just entered the Glass tube which was meant for him

Soran, after gaining himself back, advanced to a computer and pressed the small red button. This made the glass door close enclosing Arc nowhere to go.

"Are you ready?" asked Soran which Arc could hear from above. He just shook his head signaling yes

"O.K then" Soran sighed as he input some instructions to the computer. Then, finally he took a look at the Arc's 'strange body' and pressed the green button which lay in front of him.

A green gas was introduced into the glass tube slowly yet steadily. Soran watched as the gas covered Arc making him invisible. He then sighed, "This will take a few moments" and sat on a chair and started to think about the last day…

As soon as Soran exited the Supremacy's room, he was happy. The permission he requested had been granted. He and a group of elite LFO pilots were to attack Tresor Research Facility. He assembled the squad with no much difficulty. They were all the best of the best. But, he was worried about Arc. He thought that if he went on a rampage amidst their mission; it would not only upset their balance, but also put his life in danger. Soran originally planned to remove him, but it was Arc's idea in the first place. So, Soran had to think of an alternative and this came into his mind.

He just took the sample of the liquid which was injected to him and thought of making him inhale it as much as possible. He wasn't sure Arc's body would accept this new treatment or not, but fortunately it did.

2 to 3 hrs passed in the electronic clock of the computer as Soran sat and still was still wondering about Arc being a Coralian. The computer beeped three times and announced-THE PROCESS IS DONE. THE SPECIMEN STILL HAS SIGNS OF LIFE. ERROR POSSIBILITIES 0.2% THE PROCESS IS A SUCCESS.

"Thank Goodness" Soran sighed as he watched the thick green gas disappeared in the air. After a few moments, the door opened and Arc stepped out. The Red skin on his chest was glowing with a bright light.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Soran

"Fine enough to reclaim my destiny" answered Arc

Soran was still unsure as he didn't know what his motives were. He just looked at him as he said

"WATCH OUT NIRVASH, HERE I COME"

**Gekko-Go: Cafeteria: 7-15 P.M**

All men were lying around Cafeteria. Well except for Renton that is. Mischa asked him to come with her for a quick examination. So, except for him, everyone including Maurice and Linck were present there.

Renton walked in as he encountered everyone just talking randomly. No female of the ship was present there.

"Hey Renton, help me" said Mathieu as soon as he saw Renton enter into the room

"Help, with what?"

"The Battle-Report" said Ken-Goh

"Battle Report?" Renton was still confused

"The time at Oaser" cleared Moondoggie.

Both of them were under strict surveillance of Ken-Goh as he forced them to remember.

"I don't remember a think from that back!" said Renton

"You can at least try" replied Mathieu.

"Please…" pleaded Moondoggie

"Hey, we just arrived late to the scene. You should know better than to ask me"

"Hm…That's fair. Now, Holland…" Ken-Goh turned towards Holland only to see him sleeping on the sofa he sat on.

"HOLLAND" screamed Ken-Goh

"Eh…Earthquake?...What happened?"

"Holland, help these two to finish the battle report of Oaser"

"Oaser…What's that?"

"HOLLAND" Ken-Goh was getting angry by the moment.

"Can you guys make any less noise? We are trying to work here" said Hap and Stoner. They were arranging photos for the magazine

"Weren't you there at the time of battle?" asked Linck who was drawing at the moment.

"Me?" asked Ken-Goh

"That's right" Mathieu said, "You too can help us in finishing the report"

"At last, it came to this" sighed Ken-Goh. "The Gekko-Go has finally started to forget the ways of battle and getting lazy"

"I wouldn't call that lazy" said Holland, "It's just they were too tired back then"

Renton just ignored their talk as it didn't seemed to end and turned towards the kids.

"Where are Maeter and Eureka?" he asked

"They are in the kitchen" replied Linck

"Kitchen? Are they still…" paused Renton

"It's not just Eureka and Maeter" said Stoner

"Eh…?"

"Anemone, Talho, Gidget, Hilda and even Helga are there" finished Dominic.

"What are they doing?" asked Renton

"Who knows?" replied Stoner

"They locked themselves there from morning. They haven't let a single person in there" added Dominic

"And haven't a single one came out from there" said Moondoggie

"That means, today is the 'day of freedom'" screamed Mathieu

"What do you mean 'day of freedom'?" Hilda's voice came from the door. Everyone turned towards her.

"I see you were having fun without us" she continued

"No, Honey…" Mathieu dragged

"After all we did, you treat us like this?" said Anemone behind her

"What does that mean?" asked Dominic

"Oh well, you will find out soon enough" Hilda said

"Now, all of you follow us" ordered Anemone as she started to walk. Everyone was still confused and kept on looking at the opened door.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Anemone again, "Follow us"

"To where?" asked Renton

"C'mon, you will find out soon enough" she said as she walked again.

Everyone was still confused. But, Dominic was the first to get up.

"Are you going?" asked Mathieu

"If I don't, then I am sure my death would be near" he said

"There's nothing bad in doing what they said, right?" said Renton

"Yeah, I'm sure it is easier than an LFO battle" said Holland

"I wish she was…" sighed Dominic

Everyone stood up and walked behind them. They were then guided to the Kitchen.

"Welcome" everyone was greeted by '7 female' who bowed.

"What's going on?" asked Holland

"Today, we are having a feast" replied Talho

"What for?" Mathieu asked

"Do we need a reason?" replied Hilda

"We felt like doing this because after Renton and Eureka returned, we were too busy with other stuffs that we didn't even have some spare time for ourselves. So, we thought that this might be a good idea" replied Anemone

"Papa…the food looks delicious" exclaimed Linck looking at the food served on the table.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in" screamed Moondoggie as he jumped over it.

"Wait a moment" said Gidget as she pulled him by his shirt, "Where are your manners now?"

Moondoggie just fidgeted.

"Alright everyone, sit down. We will serve you" said Hilda

Everyone sat around the large circular table which was barely above ground. Eureka, Gidget and Anemone started to serve the food while Talho and Hilda filled the plates. Of course, Maeter and little Helga also helped them in taking orders and serving water. All the men were just dumbfounded by the treatment they got! It was the first time ever they had something like this!

Needless to say, the food was delicious. There was almost everything, one asked for. The food was prepared keeping every single ones choices in mind. Nobody had any kind of comments or remarks to make on the food. They just ate without having any worries or even a thought in mind. After serving, all 7 stood as the men ate. They were stocking themselves up like savages if it could be said.

The door then opened and the only one who wasn't there entered the room. It was Mischa

"Holland…I need to…" paused Mischa as she saw everyone eating.

"Mischa, why don't you join us?" Maeter ran towards her.

"What's going on?" she asked

"It's just a feast. Didn't Talho tell you that?" asked Eureka

"No. Nobody told me anything?" she replied in an unbelievable voice.

"Wait a moment. Mischa I did tell you! Did you not hear me?"

"No, I didn't. When did you say anything about this?"

"While you were working on something"

"Oh…I thought I heard someone. It must've been back then"

"You didn't even hear me yell!"

"I guess so"

"Thanks for the meal" Renton, Dominic and Moondoggie stood up.

"Thanks again" so did Maurice and Linck

"Same here" Holland, Hap and Mathieu

"Here too" Woz, Jobs and Ken-Goh

"Wait…What about Seconds?" asked Anemone

"We hardly managed First batch, I don't think we can eat another bite!" replied Mathieu

"Same here, I'm stuffed" this was a unanimous reply

"I never thought you would be stuffed this quickly" sighed Hilda

"Mama, I'm hungry now" said Helga

"Me too" added Maeter

"Well then, we might eat as well" suggested Talho

"Not a bad idea. I will clean up the table" said Anemone

"I will help too" Eureka joined her.

"It's alright, I will take care of it" said Renton.

"Don't worry Renton. We will manage it" replied Anemone

"No. let me help as well" Renton insisted.

"What a fine boy you are" complemented Hilda, "Mathieu, can't you learn anything from him?"

"No, but I can definitely teach him" replied Mathieu

"Teach what?" asked Eureka

Hilda just walked and hit him on his head.

Renton just laughed at this and turned towards Maurice and Linck

"Maurice, Linck; do you know how to ref?" he asked them

"I don't know" replied Linck

"I just know on land" replied Maurice

"Want me to teach you?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It would be fun" He then turned towards Holland, "Holland, May I?"

Holland just looked at him and the kids. "They are your children, you can do whatever you want"

"Thanks Holland. Now let's go reffing" he stood up

"Wait a moment" stopped Hap

"What is it Hap-san?"

"I think it's a bad idea. The Trapar level here is not ideal for beginners" Hap said

Renton smiled, "It won't be a problem."

"It may not be for you, but for them it will be"

"It's alright" said Eureka

"Yeah! As long as they trust the waves, it won't let them down" said Renton

Renton then ran with Maurice and Linck with the ref-boards

"Be careful now" said Eureka

"Wait for me Renton, I will come too." Moondoggie hurried behind him

"We will be outside, just come out" screamed Renton as he ran

"Well then, what do you think of joining them Leader" asked Mathieu.

"Sure, it's been a long time since I reffed anyway" Holland said as he stood up

"Papa, can I come too?" asked Helga

"Helga, you need to eat first" said Talho

"But I want to see Papa ref" insisted Helga

"You better listen to your Mama sweetie" smiled Holland

"Um…Holland, I need to talk to you" Mischa interrupted.

"Yes, what's it?" asked Holland as he picked up his daughter.

"I meant alone" she said as she took a quick glimpse of Eureka.

Holland noticed this and he handed over Helga to Talho who approached him. He then followed Mischa outside the room.

Talho noticed this and thought, "Whatever happens, I wish that we don't have to go back to our warring lives" But little did she know that it was opposite.

"So, is it something to do with Eureka?" asked Holland

"No, it's actually with Renton" Mischa replied

"Renton? What does that mean?"

Mischa just looked at the floppy like device she was holding and replied, "Greg told me that something like this might happen. But, I didn't believe it and now it's happening"

"Dr. Egan! What did he say? Is this something bad?"

"I don't know it very well myself. It might be better for him to take a look at this" she said as she waved the disc

"What's inside it?" asked Holland

"I…I better not tell until everything is confirmed" she said, "I just wanted to say…" she was interrupted

"We have to go to Tresor right?"

"Yeah! I want him to take a look at this. He is better with these things then I am"

"Alright then" said Holland, "But Mischa, tell me it's not something life changing."

Mischa sighed "I won't call it that, but still it's uncertain"

Holland just kept looking at her.

"I better get something to eat. I was drawn into this and couldn't it this morning" Then she walked back to the kitchen

Holland then walked out to see Renton teaching the kids reffing below the moonlight. He looked above at the moon.

"Well, if they made through that, then I'm sure they will do fine this time as well" and then returned back into the ship.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Changes**

Gekko-Go was in the air. It was flown slowly by Moondoggie. He and Gidget were the only ones present on the Bridge. Gidget was busy with some work she was attending on the communicator while Moondoggie was just steering the ship.

Hey Gidget! he called

What is it? Im busy now answered Gidget from her work

Why are we going to Tresor now?

We were supposed to visit there this month. Did you forget that?

I know that. Its early then scheduled

What was that?

It was supposed to be somewhere around last week. Why do we have to go there so soon? Is this because of Eurekas return?

Renton and Eureka are alright. Its for Anemones sake I guess, looks like she needed some care from Tresor quickly than expected this time.

But, she is fine

How do you know for certain?

If Dominic is scared of her, that means she is fine. If he is worried about her, that means she isnt

I heard that said Dominic as he entered the Bridge, Is this, what you talk behind my back?

Sorry bro, just telling the truth replied Moondoggie, Besides there is no shame in being scared of the girl you love

By the way, did Holland send you? Where is he now? asked Gidget

He is with Mischa at the infirmary

Who is it, Anemone or Eureka? asked Gidget again

Its Renton replied Dominic

Renton? Hasnt he still recovered? asked Moondoggie

I dont know replied Dominic, He is there for almost 3 hours now. Eureka and kids are worried sick about him

Why is that? asked Gidget

Thats because, Mischa hasnt let a single person inside. Even Holland seems to be worried to be for some reason

Is something serious? asked Moondoggie

Dont know. Renton looked fine to me replied Dominic

He must be feeling under the weather then commented Gidget

Nah Yesterday, he was great with Reffing. I didnt spot any unusual difference in him said Moondoggie

He was fine in morning as well! But suddenly Mischa called him and ever since then, they havent even come out added Dominic

Poor boy sighed Moondoggie, He should have known better before taking those medicines

But Doggie, he did it so that Eureka wouldnt feel outcast

He didnt know what he was getting into smiled Moondoggie

Whatever the case, Holland said that we will be staying in Tresor for a while

What?! exclaimed Moondoggie and Gidget

You heard me; we will stay there for a while. So, he told me to tell you guys to pack your stuff. We will be staying in the quarters provided by them.

You got to be joking exclaimed Moondoggie

For what reason? asked Gidget

Dont know replied Dominic, Holland is a bit grouchy to ask

What the heck is going on in his mind? We have to stay in that place mumbled Moondoggie

We will find out soon enough said Dominic and exited the bridge

There goes our routine sighed Moondoggie as the ship flew out from the white and fluffy clouds

I got permission to land. reported Gidget.

Roger replied Moondoggie as he slowly approached their destination. Tresor was before them

The door slid open and Renton entered the room. As soon as he stepped inside, Eureka ran to him and jumped on him. She wasnt the only one to do that, kids too grabbed him making it almost impossible for Renton to breath.

Rentonare you alright? Please tell me you are by Eurekas voice, Renton guessed that she cried a bit until now

Papa please tell me, it wasnt anything serious cried Linck

He gently placed his hand over Eurekas and Lincks shoulder and said, No! Mischa said that it was just a normal checkup

You are sure right, you dont have any serious injuries asked Maurice and Maeter.

Yeah, nothing at all he smiled

Im glad they all had a breath of relief

We were scared that you were called a sudden examination by Mischa. We thought that it was something serious said Eureka and, the rest tightened their grip

You dont have to worry about me he smiled

The rest then stepped back

Renton looked around the cleaned room. Whats going on? he asked

Oh this Holland said that we will stay in Tresor for a while. So, we were just packing the stuff

Tresorwhy? he asked looking at Eureka

Eureka just shook her head.

Noticing this Maurice thought the situation could get dull. So he asked, Renton, can you teach me to do a Roundhouse Cut-Back? changing the topic.

Sure thing Maurice smiled Renton

Me too added Linck

Linck, you are too young for that said Maeter

No Im not argued Linck

Linck, Maeter is right. You are a bit young said Eureka

But Maurice is young as well Linck still argued

Mauricehe trusts waves said Renton

I trust them too. I love reffing replied Linck

Renton just smiled, There is a difference between loving them and trusting them

What is it then? asked Linck

Well, to put it simply-I too loved the waves since I can remember. But I trusted them when I was a lot older

What does that mean? asked Linck again

You will understand when you are old as your brother smiled Renton.

ALL CREW MEMBERS PREPARE FOR LANDING. WE ARE AT TRESOR. ALL CREW MEMBERS PREPARE FOR LANDING. WE ARE AT TRESOR. Announced Gidget in the protocol

I think its time said Maeter

Lets finish the job then said Maurice.

They then resumed in packing the room

**Ageha HQ, War Station**

Arc was standing near an orange ship. He was looking at it as the fuel was being filled in. Soran walked in the room. Arc sensed this and when he looked at him, he found that Soran wasnt alone. He had other 5 soldiers who also wore the orange SOF uniform.

So, these are the LFO pilots for this mission? asked Arc

Yes, these are the best in our arsenal answered Soran

They are still so young! said Arc

So are we Soran paused. He felt that Arc was acting a bit different than usual, Dont be fooled by their age Arc, these guys are much more capable than you imagine

Still, I dont think they can survive this mission. You do know the orders dont you?

It will be alright. These are from Elite section answered Soran

There was a reason for them to worry. It was the strange order issued by the Supremacy. He had ordered that-not a single person in the research facility should be killed, neither by accident nor by situation. It didnt matter how much necessary was, they were strictly ordered not to hurt the people from lab. Nobody understood why such order was placed above them. It only made the mission more risky.

I will be coming too came a voice from behind

Colonel Beffort Soran looked at the man who was around 40 and wore a navy green uniform.

The colonel ran to them and said, I will assist in this mission too

Who are you? asked Arc in an emotionless voice

Colonel became angry on hearing this. I am the Colonel who is in the command of this ship

We dont need any else on this mission said Arc

What did you say? Colonel asked raising his voice

The lesser there are, the better it is replied Arc

Its clearly against the regulations for any unit to be dispatched without having a ship he said

Like I care, all we need are LFOs. I need it to end as quickly as possible and carrying more weight will only slow us down said Arc in a cold voice.

You need to listen to your superiors. Just because you are young, doesnt necessarily mean you have power. This mission is highly dangerous as it is, and along with that-the Agehas commander is participating in it. These cant be taken lightly. We at least need another 15-20 ships for this mission! said Colonel. The situation was getting worse by the minute

I know how much strength I have. And once again, like I said I dont want anyone else interfering in this mission

If so, then I will cancel this mission Colonel Beffort was serious this time. It was the first time he was ever spoken like that.

Calm down now Soran interfered Remember, we are on the same side he then turned towards Arc, Arc, I know him. He was one of my fathers closest friends. You can trust him

Arc didnt respond. He just kept looking at the ship. Finally,

If you say so replied Arc, But, he should stay away from the mission. Make him clear that he has no active role in this mission except of escorting our LFOs. If he agrees, then he can come

So, what do you say colonel? asked Soran

I completely disagree Colonel announced his decision quickly, You young bloods think you can survive there? Even with you caliber, this mission is hands full as it is

Just shut up! If you want to come, then come. Or else, do whatever you please shouted Arc. He was getting impatient with this conversation

You dare defy my order? shouted Beffort

Colonel please Soran tried to calm him down

He then whispered something in Befforts ears. Colonel, please understand. This mission is important for him. Its rather a complicated thing for me to explain. But, he told me what this means to him and I understand why he is acting like that. If you were in his place, then you would do the same exact thing. So, please forgive him.

Colonel Beffort nodded for a second, If you say so he answered

He knew Soran since he was a little kid. So, he fully understood the capabilities of him. He knew that the decision that Soran made would ever be wrong. But, the green haired Arc was the one who made him angry.

My crew and I will be here shortly he announced and then walked out of the room

Arc, now dont get angry Soran said

Please Soran, leave me alone for now he said and walked out of the room

Soran just looked at him, It has to be something serious for him. For him to be this much depressed, it has something to with Nirvash. And, what does he plan by attaining Nirvashs data? Does he plan on bringing them to surface again? What the heck is he thinking? Sorans mind was all jumbled up. He didnt understand a single thing that was going on with Arc. He just sighed and continued with the preparations

**Tresor Research Facility**

The Gekko-Go landed in the same bay as they did before. Moondoggie was becoming more and more professional since the first day he piloted Gekko-Go, especially in landing. His landing skills were finely polished and were even better than Talhos now!

What brings you here? Holland who was the only person who came out from the ship was welcomed by Morita, as soon as he came off the Gekko-Go. By the looks of it, Morita was worn out

Morita exclaimed Holland What the heck happened to you?

Morita smiled, The same thing thats going to happen to you

What? asked Holland

Dont worry he said and then walked near Hollands ear and whispered something, By the way, that months _renton__=out, _is it really true that they got married?

Yeah, it was something unexpected to be really replied Holland

Why do you say it was unexpected? Morita asked

We just had to collect something from there and they forced them their ceremony. Why do you ask?

Oh! Its nothing at all replied Morita.

Sorry for this unexpected visit said Holland after a moment

Yeah, thats right. If I remember correct, you appointment was at the end of this month. Did something unexpected happen to her?

No, its not Anemone Holland was interrupted

Is it Eureka then?

No

Then why did you come here this quickly?

I dont know the exact reason. Mischa said that it was urgent that she had to meet with for some reason

Is it important?

By what she said, it sounded like it. She didnt say anything to me though. So, I too dont know much about it

Oh! I see then. Where is your crew? asked Morita looking at the empty hanger

They are still getting ready inside. This was rather unexpected so they were still in the edges for preparing

Oh yeah about your rooms, I will arrange someone to guide you there. There are only 2 rooms at the moment

What? 2 rooms! You know we cant leave in there said Holland

Dont worry, they are big enough to hold your crew he smiled

How do you plan on splitting us then? asked Holland

We will just split you into 2 groups. Men and Women that is

Are you sure you cant arrange anything better? asked Holland

Cmon now, we are here for researching. We are not obliged for your shelter said Morita Besides, if it wasnt for remodeling your ship we wouldnt even allot any rooms.

Yeah, thats for sure smiled Holland

Are you sure? asked Morita You want to upgrade Gekko-Go! Its not like we are at war or anything

Im sure. I dont know why, but I have a feeling that I need this. I think they are starting to move Holland replied. He thought for a while and felt like this had to be done. So while reporting their arrival, he also mentioned this news.

Upgrading Gekko-GoEh? It will sure take some time, we will have to reschedule again sighed Morita

Is it going to be a problem? Youdont have any projects now do you? asked Holland a bit worried

We have one or two, but they arent that important answered Morita as he looked at his watch.

Oh! Its time, I have to go now. Please wait here, I will send someone to escort you guys he said as he ran somewhere. Holland just looked at him as he vanished. He then sighed deeply, Hes just as always then returned inside the ship to inform his crew.

Everyone was gathered in the lounge. Holland walked in as usual.

So, is everything alright? asked Hap

Yeah! They agreed on upgrading the Gekko-Go replied Holland

Leader, What about our stay here? asked Mathieu.

Its arranged as well, we will split in two groups and will be staying in 2 different rooms here. They said that the groups will be based on Gender, so there is no arguing

Then what about children? asked Eureka

Maurice and Linck will stay with us while Maeter can be with you Eureka answered Holland

So leader, how long do you plan on staying here? asked Moondoggie

Well, its up to Mischa to decide that Holland said as he looked at her, So sensei, how long is this gonna be?

Its up to Greg in this matter replied Mischa.

Does has anything to do with the repairs? asked Jobs

This took Holland and Mischa by surprise. They didnt respond to the question, instead they looked down to the ground

There was a moment of silence

Whats wrong leader? asked Mathieu

Well, you will find out replied Holland.

As soon as he finished, Sonia Wakabayashi came inside the room

Its been a while she greeted the crew with a smile

So, you are here to escort us? asked Holland

Yes, now will you please follow me she said as she walked out.

The rest stood up with their backpack and followed her. They walked through the facility until they reached the rooms.

Now, here you are Sonia said The one to the left is for men and the other one is for women There were 2 rooms which were right next to each other. The doors were pretty far away from each other for the rooms being right next to each other

And also Renton she said

Yes

There is a surprise for you

Surprise! Whats that? he asked

You will find out soon enough she winked And, I have to get back to my work, rest a little before doing anything now, Got it she said and left them

Lets get going then Holland said and the two groups entered their rooms. The room was a lot spacious. It was painted in white and had many bunks for them to sleep. It had a pretty big bathroom as well. They just looked at the room which was supposed to be their house for some time.

Hurry up and unpack ordered Holland, We need to get back to the ship and take care of LFOs. And then, we still have to plan our upgrades. There are many things to do here. We cant afford slacking off

Chill out leader said Mathieu We are not military refugees now. We can take our time and

Idiot yelled Holland, We dont have time for all that

Whats the rush? he asked again

Holland didnt answer

Leader?

I just dont want to stay here. Thats all Holland replied, seeing a weird expression in his face Mathieu decided not to ask anymore questions. Then all of them started to unpack their things.

Holland called Renton

Yes Renton, whats it? Holland asked

Is here? he asked

Yeah, they said that he was sunk in his work. What for?

I needed to thank him for Nirvash replied Renton

O.K then Holland said, Rest for a little while then you and Eureka will be visiting him with Mischa. And also, Dominic you too

Alright agreed Dominic

Can we come too? asked Maurice

No Holland said Its only those four this time

But I want to go with Papa cried Linck as he held Renton

Dont worry now Linck said Renton. Its not like we are leaving you or anything

Maurice placed his hands on Linck and assured it with a smile.

Linck slowly left Rentons grabbed shirt.

Renton Eureka called standing at the door

As all of them turned towards her, Renton asked What is it Eureka?

Mischa is asking are you ready?

Wha But we just got here said Hap

She seems to be in a hurry so paused Anemone

Mansighed Holland, Renton, go now. We will take care of your unpacking. Dominci you too

Alright then Dominic stood up

Seeing them move, Anemone and Eureka left the door and started to walk towards the research section where they could meet . For Dominic and Renton who followed them in a distance, it looked like they had become close friends. Although Anemone seemed to be doing most of the talking, Eureka was nodding at the proper moments

Anemone-san, hasnt changed at all; hasn she? asked Renton

Do you think so? I think she is whole new person from before replied Dominic.

No, its her personality I mean. She is just like the person I met 5 years ago. She was just like a kid

Now I think about it, she is just as carefree as ever replied Dominic, But she too has started to take responsibility in her own way

I noticed replied Renton, Most of the chores on ship are done by her. She also looks after the kids education. She is just like a mother looking after her children now; isnt she?

Well, you could say that. She seems happy now and that is everything thats matter to me

Its a good sign replied Renton, It means that she considers us a part of her family.

Family, huh? replied Dominic. After the war, I didnt think I would be able to experience the same warmth again, but I guess I was wrong

Yeah, when on ship it never feels like I am alone. Its always like there will be someone who will give their shoulder to you

What do you mean? asked Dominic

There will always be someone on whom you can depend on in tough situations. Getting advices, shouting, fighting, crying these are thing I experienced when I came into Gekko-Go. Of course, at first I was frustrated, but now when I remember them, they feel like valuable memories which I dont want to forget

Dominic just listened to Renton who was speaking. He never once thought that Renton could speak like that.

You know what said Dominic, Anemone isnt the only one who has changed. You and Eureka too have changed from the time I met

What do you mean? asked Renton

I thought you were a stupid, uncool idiot blinded by love when I first met you. But now, you seemed to have matured like an adult. And also, I never though that you could change Eureka so much that she would be able to mingle with humans just like a human after having her wings. But you changed that too

Thats mean Dominic-san replied Renton, Besides, she was the one who changed me. I am the one who owe her a lot

Hurry up now Anemone yelled at them standing near a door.

We better go now said Renton as he increased his pace. If he had turned, he could have seen Dominic with a smile


End file.
